Fiore Academy
by AfroGaming
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia transfers to a new school, Fiore Academy. Here she meets the Fairy Tail group, and goes off to rival the other schools groups. But, someone keeps making her heart race... Will she be able to focus on her studies. Or will she lose herself in Fairy Tail? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. (Rated T for language) (Inspired by superfreakerz)
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. If you are reading this, then I welcome you to my first Fairy Tail fanfic, Fiore Academy. Except, this is the updated version. Yep, this story has been completed for a while, but I decided to go back and rewrite every chapter. More detail, correction on some confusing parts, and maybe even new scenes._ _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Remastered

 _Lucy's POV_

 _"Whoa! The Fiore Academy. The best school in the whole kingdom! They have the best of everythig! Teachers, lessons, activities, food, services, equipment. Literally everything. How did I even make it here?"_

I took a deep breathe, sweeping a few of my golden locks out of my eyes. I didn't think starting a new school would be scary. It took weeks and weeks of begging my father to finally let me attend a public school. Something I'd been dreaming about since I started private school. But now, standing outside of it, I felt scared.

"Hey beautiful..." A voice whispered in my ear. Jumping, I whipped around, to find a tall boy with orange hair and glasses smiling at me. "Haven't seen you here before. Did you just transfer?" His smooth voice made my heart skip a beat.

"Y-Yeah..." I managed to stammer. My private school was an all girls one, so taking to guys who weren't arranged by my father was something I wasn't use to.

"Well then beautiful, let me show you around. I can show you all the best spots!" The boy said brightly. He went to put his arm around me, until another voice called out.

"Oi, Loke!" I turned again, facing the school's grand doors. A boy with dark blue hair was eyeing the boy with glasses down. "Are you seriously hitting on her now? She hasn't even entered the school."

"Relax Gray, I'm being friendly." Loke muttered. He placed his hands into his pockets, watching Gray walk over. Gray glared at Loke for a second, before Loke gave up.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll go. See ya around Princess!" He winked at me. I felt my face go red as he walked away. Gray sighed in annoyance.

"Don't get too attached to Loke." Gray advised. "He flirts with every girl to enter the building." I nodded, unsure of what to say. "I'm Gray." The boy said abruptly. "You're Lucy, right?"

"Y-Yeah." I said slowly, eyes widening. "How did yo-"

"The headmaster told me to come and take you to his office." He answered with a shrug. "Probably just to welcome you." Then, a smile appeared on his face. "Come on, follow me." He began to walk towards the academy doors. A small smile appearing, I quickly followed him.

 _"He seems like a nice guy."_ I thought to myself as he headed down the school's corridors. It was noisy and hard to get past everyone. Clearly lessons hadn't started yet. I noticed Gray smiling and nodding towards a few boys and girls. _"I wonder if he's popular. I wonder if I've made a new friend?"_

"In ya go." He said suddenly, pointing towards a door that had the name "Master Makarov" on it. "I'll wait out here." He collapsed into a chair. Facing the door, I swallowed thickly, then entered.

The room was large, with white walls and a wooden floor. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, keeping the place well lit. The opposite wall was lined with books, and a few pictures. Facing the end of the room, there was a large brown desk, with a book on it, the title reading "E.N.D."

"Oh, welcome." A cheery voice said. A woman came out of a door behind the desk, smiling at me. She was in a red dress and sparkling blue eyes, contrasting with her silver hair. "I'm Mirajane, the headmaster's assistant. You must be Lucy."

"Yes."

"Perfect. Please, take a seat." I did as I was told, taking a seat in front of the desk. Mirajane opened the door she had just came through and said, "Master, Lucy is here."

"On my way." A man's voice replied. Mirajane stood back and the door swung close, yet no one appeared.

"Good morning Lucy." A man said. I looked at the desk, to see a tiny man sitting behind it. He was balding on top, yet had a impressive moustache. He wore a long, yellow coat with a red shirt underneath, and looked at me with a bright smile. "Good to meet you, I'm the headmaster, Makarov."

"H-Hello sir." I stammered, almost laughing at the tiny man.

"So Lucy, I just wanted to welcome you to the Fiore Academy, and wanted to let you know that if you need anything, please, do not hesitate to ask. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"Thank you." I said, bowing my head forwards.

"Oh, and do be careful which group you pick." Makarov added. "Mira, could you show our new student to their tutor?"

"Of course." Mira nodded.

 _"Which group?"_ I though to myself. I didn't have time to as the headmaster what he meant, as Mira was waiting at the door. Standing up, I bowed to the headmaster, before following Mira out.

Gray stood up from his chair, looking back and forth between me and Mira. "Well?" He asked.

"Yeah, he just wanted to welcome me." I answered. "Thanks for bringing me."

"No problem." He smiled as the bell went. "Uh oh, better head back to my tutor. Wakaba is gonna kill me if I'm late again. See you around Lucy." Gray started to walk off.

"Hold on Gray." Mira said. "You aren't going to show Lucy to your tutor?"

"She's in my tutor?" Gray asked in surprise.

"Of course! Why else would Makarov make you go get her?" Mira smiled.

"Fair point. Ok Lucy, we gotta be quick."

"Yeah, course." I responded. I quickly bowed to Mira and hurried after Gray.

"You like the old man?" He asked as soon as we were out of Mira's sight. It was quiet as the corridors were empty. All of the students were in their tutors.

"The headmaster? Well, I didn't expect him to be so small! But yeah, he was nice." I answered with a giggle. Gray smirked before stopping at a door. With a glance back at me, he opened the door.

"GRAY! YOU'RE LATE! AGAIN!" A loud, raspy voice barked from the classroom. "WHAT'S THE EXCUSE THIS TIME?"

"Sorry sir!" Gray bowed his head apologetically. "I was showing our new classmate to our tutor for the headmaster."

"New student huh? Alright, I'll let you off. Both of you come in." Gray let out a quick sigh before heading inside. Following him, I was met with stares from the entire class. At the front was a man with a growing beard and a pipe. "Ok then missy, introduce yourself."

I nodded and faced the class, mainly keeping my eyes on Gray, who was at the back of the class next to a blue haired girl. "Hello, my name is Lucy. I've just transferred here from an all girls boarding school. I hope we can get along." _"Yes, that went perfectly, just how I practised it."_ I praised myself.

Wakaba grinned as I looked at him. "She'd fit in perfectly with the Mermaids." I heard him mutter before he raised his voice. "Good to meet you Lucy. Please, take a seat next to Gray as you've already met him."

I quickly walked past the other students and sat on Gray's right, aware of all of the looks the class was giving me. However, as I sat, they all turned back to their friends and continued their conversations. All except one. The blue haired girl on Gray's right was shamelessly staring at me. She had pale skin and ocean like hair, all wavy. Her big blue eyes never left my face. I tried to ignore her, but kept feeling her glare piercing into me.

I leaned over to Gray and whispered. "Hey, who's that girl."

"Later." He whispered back, shaking his head. I didn't really understand, but backed off as the girl's glare got even more intense when I spoke to him.

Wakaba talking about the rest of the year went by in a blur, and before I knew it, the bell had gone. Everyone got up and started leaving. I watched as Gray lent over towards the bluenette and whisper something I couldn't hear. The girl nodded and quickly left the room.

"Come on, we've got a free period." He said smiling. "Come to the canteen, I gotta show you something."

 _"Already? I can't explore by myself?"_ I thought, but I ended up following him. Down the crowded corridor, bumping into other students, until Gray stopped. He pushed open a set of double doors and led the way inside.

 _Huh, weird re-writing a story I started at the beginning of 2017. Well, this remastered version is defiantly better, glad I did this. Hopefully you enjoyed, whether you're re-reading this or you've just found this fanfic! Let me know what you think! This remastered story will be updated every Sunday, so come back for the newer version!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Back with the updated version of Academy! Not sure what to really write in these intros as I've done it before. Oh well!_ _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Remastered

 _Lucy's POV_

Gray stopped as he opened the canteen doors. It was a massive white room, filled with tables and students.

"You see it Lucy?" Gray asked. Confused, I glanced around the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except...

"I see six main groups?" I answered.

"Clever. Each group is kinda like a gang. Not that sort of gang." He said quickly, noticing the look on my face. "Just groups of friends that stick together. Around the town are six pubs. Each group chills at the different pubs. This group," He pointed at the table closest to us. "That's Sabertooth, and they chill at the Sabertooth pub."

Three people stood out from that group straight away. Their was a boy with blonde, spikey hair, in the middle of them. Next to him was a boy with pitch black hair that covered one of his eyes. On the boy's over side was a girl with pure white hair, who was giggling at the jokes being made.

"The next table is Mermaid Heel, who relax at the Mermaid bar. See where this is going?" Gray continued.

"Yep." I nodded, looking at the table. The group seemed to be an all girl's one. In the middle was a girl with purple hair and a serious look. Next to her was a girl with cat ears and a fake tail. Their was also a chubby girl with puffy black hair.

"Then there's Lamia Scale." The table furthest had a boy with ice blue hair, who was talking to a smaller boy with large eyebrows. A girl with bright pink hair was pulling faces at a boy with fake dog ears.

"And Quatro Cerberus." This table seemed to be the opposite of Mermaid Heel, as it was an all boy's group. One guy had jet black hair and what looked like a flask in his hand. Another had bright yellow hair and a third had white hair tied into a ponytail.

"That group is Bl-"

"WILD!" The Quatro Cerberus table roared. The canteen yelled in annoyance and surprise. Gray continued like it was nothing.

"That group is Blue Pegasus." He pointed to another group, the majority being guys. Pretty guys in fact. I felt my heart skipping beats as I looked at them. One had dirty blonde hair that sat perfectly on his head. Another dark-skinned boy was relaxing in his seat, looking uninterested in the current conversation. Another had brown hair and a smile that melted my heart. Gray's not-so-silent chuckle brought me back to reality. I playfully nudged him as he pointed towards the final group.

"And that, is my group. Fairy Tail." The hair colours there had to be the weirdest. There was a girl with red hair, two with blue and a girl with silver. And a boy with pink hair, which is probably the weirdest thing I've seen.

"Well, take your pick." Gray shrugged as he walked over to Fairy Tail. His group instantly welcomed him.

My eyes flickered between the six, wondering which group seemed either the most fun or easiest to approach. _"Wakaba said I'd fit in fine with the Mermaids. But Fairy Tail... They look so lively. Hmmm..."_

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

"Hey guys!" I said, pulling a chair up next to Levy. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, just talking about you getting friendly with the new girl." Levy smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. I sighed, not wanting to deal with this.

"The old man just wanted me to show her to my tutor. Apparently she's in the same one as me."

"I was telling her about the different groups here. Jeez, will you cut it out?"

Instead of answering the question, Levy simply said. "Well what did you say about us? Because she's coming over!" I faced the way I came to see Lucy striding towards us with a nervous expression on her face. She stopped right in front of me, her body tensing slightly, waiting for someone to say something.

"Yo. Decided to join Fairy Tail, eh Lucy?" I grinned at her. Her nervous expression morphed into one of joy as she nodded. I moved across to make room for her, and she sat down happily. Turning back to the rest of Fairy Tail, I saw them all looking at me. _"Guess it's my job to introduce her..."_

"Guys, this is Lucy, a transfer student from an all girls boarding school." Lucy gulped before looking at the group.

"H-Hi."

"Lucy, this is Levy." I gestured towards the bluenette next to me. Always getting teased for being a shrimp of a girl, a nickname given by _him_ , she was incredibly smart. Always buried in a book, she was easy to notice, especially with her messy blue locks that clashed against her bright orange hairband. Although she looked innocent, she did have a sneaky side to her, one that liked to tease her friends. Levy flashed a smile at Lucy, making her feel welcome.

"This is Erza." I pointed towards the redhead opposite me. Her long crimson hair flowed down to her back, and her soft eyes flickered towards Lucy as she nodded.

"Next... Is Juvia." The same girl who was glaring at Lucy earlier in tutor. She had ocean blue hair and big sapphire eyes, standing out from her pale skin. _"She also has an extreme obsession with me."_ I sighed to myself. Juvia was once again giving Lucy a piercing glare, but stopped once she saw I'd notice. Glancing back at Lucy, she was looking at me in confusion. I shook my head.

"Meet Lisanna." The girl with short, silver hair gave a small wave. Her blue eyes sparkled as she waved back. She'd been a childhood friend of mine, yet we lost contact once we went different schools. Upon coming here, we met up again.

"And finally, this idiot." I muttered, waving a hand towards the pinkette. "This is Natsu."

"I ain't an idiot." Natsu growled back, temporarily leaving his food. "Hey Luce, nice to meet ya!" He said with his usual goofy grin. Then went back to demolishing his food. Everyone sighed except Lucy, who giggled.

 _"Well at least she's settling in."_ I though to myself. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Lucy, what do you have next?" Erza asked.

"Er... Creative Writing." Lucy answered.

"Ohhhhhh! Same!" Levy beamed. Reaching over the table, she grabbed Lucy's hands. "Come on, we gotta get to lessons early." Before anyone knew it, Levy was practically dragging Lucy out of the canteen.

"She seems nice." Lisanna said.

"Yeah," I casually replied, before turning to Juvia. "Juvia. No. More. Dirty. Looks. She just got here, don't make her feel uncomfortable, ok?"

"Y-Yes Gray-sama." Juvia started. "B-But the way she was looking at you. She might try to steal you from Juvia. Juvia doesn't want you to go off with her and leave Juvia alone to die!" I just sighed. Sometimes, Juvia's imagination took her to weird places.

"Yes, Juvia, I'm aware of what you want. However we just met. I don't like her like that." I watched Juvia's face light up. _"Think I made a mistake..."_

"Yes! Gray-sama is all Juvia's!" She giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Right, Lucy and Levy get to know each other, and one more member of Fairy Tail gets introduced. And next chapter, Natsu gets involved! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Remastered

 _Levy's POV_

"Levy, hold up, slow down!" Lucy moaned as I dragged her through the hallways. Me being my small self, I was able to find easy routes through the crowd. On the other hand, Lucy kept crashing into people as I wouldn't slow down. I giggled to myself, unable to stop. One one else in our group took writing. Except _him_ , and I wasn't in the mood to deal with that guy. But Lucy did, and she seems easy going. _"Am I being too pushy? We did just meet..."_

"Alright Lucy, this is our class." I turned to her with an excited look. Her face didn't disappoint. Even though she'd been dragged through a crowd of hurrying students, the smile on her face said she was just as excited as I was.

"So you like writing Levy?" She asked as we entered the class. We were the first ones, just how I liked it.

"Yeah, but I'd much rather read stories. My room is pretty much a library. Pass me any book and I'll finish it within a week." I replied. "How about you? You like writing."

She nodded as we took our seats at the front. "Yep. Usually short stories, but I'm doing a big one rig-" She stopped talking, looking like she wasn't mean to tell me that.

"You're writing a big one right now? Oh Lucy, please, I have to read it when you're done. Pretty please?"

"B-But I don't even let my father read them , I can't let someone I just met read them. Besides... I don't think I'm any good..."

"Well, you won't know unless you let someone read them. Here, I'll read your story when you're done, then give you some pointers. I've read a ton of books, I'm sure I can give a few tips." Lucy looked at me for a second, before nodded. "YES!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands into the air. Then _he_ walked in.

A guy with long, messy black hair strolled in. He had piercings all over his nose and around his eyes, a direct violation of the school rules. His red eyes didn't even glance in our direction. He just stumbled to the back of the class, and collapsed in a chair in the corner, putting his feet up on the desk. Lucy watched him.

"Who is he?" She whispered.

I sighed. "Gajeel Redfox, another member of Fairy Tail. He's annoying as he is handsome." I paused, letting my own words sink into my brain.

"Ohhh, handsome?" Lucy repeated, smirking and nudging me.

I waved my hands frantically in front of her face, urging her to be quiet. "No, I didn't, I mean, I just-"

"Shut up Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled. Both me and Lucy jumped, looking at him. "Must you always be flapping those lips?"

I felt myself flush as I looked at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just being friendly to Lucy here. Something you obviously can't do, _Black Steel_!" I shot back. Gajeel grunted as he other students walked in.

The lesson went by in a blur as the teacher, Jason, spoke about how we had to write a fictional story for the end of the year. I watched as Lucy's face lit up at the thought. _"She must really enjoy writing."_

The lesson ended and everyone was packing away. I faced Lucy.

"What do you have next?"

"Maths."

"Nice. Can I walk you? You might be in the same class as Gray and Loke." The look on her face turned to shock.

"L-Loke? The guy with orange hair and glasses?" I nodded. "He tried to hit on me before I'd even entered the building!" I chuckled.

"It's fine, he does it to all girls. Literally, teachers and students. He tried it on Erza, but just got beat up." Lucy gave a nervous laugh, making me giggle harder.

"Oh, Lucy, one sec, pass your phone." She gave me a confused look, but passed it over. I entered my contact and handed it back. "There, I added my number. Now we can talk whenever!"

"Thanks Levy!" She beamed back at me. I waved bye to her, making my own way to history. _"Oh yeah. I also added her to the Fairy Tail group chat. That'll be a surprise later!"_

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I entered the class and notice Gray by the window, an empty seat behind him. He didn't notice as I walked over and sat down. _"Must be lost in thought."_ I leaned over my desk and gave him a poke.

"Huh? Ok, Lucy. Sorry, I didn't see you come in."

"It's alright. I just finished my writing class with Levy. What did you have?"

"Sports. Natsu pissed me off so much, we ended up fighting. Then got told off." I giggled. I seemed to be doing that a lot today.

"I met Gajeel as well." I added.

"I feel sorry for you." Gray smirked. "However he acted, I apologies. He can be alright once you get to know him."

"I'll keep an open mind." I answered.

"Hey, well if it isn't beautiful." I turned and saw Loke standing next to my desk. His smooth voice made me go a little red, which I had to hide with my hair.

"I didn't catch your name earlier. What was it?"

"L-Lucy"

"Lucy huh? A beautiful name for a princess like you."

"Loke, flirt later. You know how Faust can be when people aren't ready to learn." Gray interrupted. Loke nodded. Giving me a quick wink, he sat down on the other side of the room.

"Thanks." I whispered to Gray. Just then, an old man with grey hair and beard came in. _"This must be the teacher. Faust did Gray say?"_

Faust came round the room, handing everyone worksheets. As I was answering the questions, Gray turned to me.

"Em... Sorry about Juvia. She is, er, slightly obsessed with me."

"Wait, she has a crush on you?" I asked with a small smile

"Crush is an understatement." Gray sighed. "She likes to... intimidate any girl that looks at me. Pretty sure I caught her almost fighting another girl."

 _"That's crazy"_ I thought to myself in shock. I could only stare at Gray.

"Don't worry, I told her not to hurt you. Don't have to worry about her."

"Um, thanks?" I had no idea how to react to anything he just said. Gray didn't notice my confusion, but just grinned and continued working. In no time at all, the bell went.

I spent my lunch with Levy and Erza in the library, getting to know Erza a little better. For instances, her right eye is a glass one after she lost it as a little girl. After that, I had geography, but with no members of Fairy Tail. However, there were Lamia Scale members, as well as a Sabertooth member and a Mermaid Heel member.

Finally, it was the end of my first day. I walked home feeling exhausted. My first day at a normal school and I had already met so many great people. I got to the house I'd rented and dumped my bag on the floor. Heading into my room, I changed out of my school uniform and into a tank top and shorts. Pulling out my phone, I rang my father.

"Hello? Father? It's me, Lucy."

After a moment, Jude Heartfilia answered. "Ah, Lucy! How was your first day at that _middle class_ school?"

"It was fun father. My teachers are good and I've already made a few friends."

"Not _boys_ I hope."

"Of course not father." I lied through my teeth.

"Good, that's good. Well, as long as those grades stay high, you can stay, ok Lucy?"

"Yes father."

"Good, I don't want to send you back. I'll talk to you soon. Goodbye Lucy."

"Goodbye father." I heard the call end and I sighed. Talking to my father was always, but about a new school was even worse. I cast my phone onto the bed and laid down. Taking a deep breath, I heard my phone buzz. _"Must be Levy."_

I unlocked my phone and clicked the notification. My phone buzzed again. Then again. Then again. I watched different names appear on my screen.

 **Gray:** Sup guys

 **Levy:** Heyyyyy

 **Juvia:** Hello Gray-sama

 **Erza:** Hello everyone

I stared, confused at what was happening. _"Did Levy give me the wrong number?"_ Since Levy was in the chat, I decided to ask.

 **Lucy:** Er, hello?

 **Gray:** Lucy?

 **Levy:** Hey Lucy, guess you got the messages

 **Lucy:** What's happening?

 **Erza:** You're in the Fairy Tail group chat

 **Lucy:** Ok... how?

 **Levy:** I added you, obviously :p

 **Lucy:** When!?

 **Cana:** Whoa, slow down! Wtf is happening?

 **Gray:** Cana, this is Lucy. She just joined our school and is in a few of our classes

 **Cana:** Got it. Hey Lucy!

 **Lucy:** Hiya

The chat went on for hours, and got even more heated when Gajeel and Loke joined. I wasn't even aware that Loke was part of Fairy Tail. While Gray and Gajeel were arguing about who was stronger, I noticed the time.

 **Lucy:** Crap, guys! It's 12:17! I gotta get some sleep

 **Erza:** Yes, I think we all should

 **Levy:** Awwww. Fine. Night everyone

Everyone said their goodbyes and the chat went quiet. I sighed and got into bed. As I closed my eyes, a thought popped into my head. _"Natsu wasn't in the group chat..."_

 _Chapter 3 finished. Re-writing these is harder then I thought. Not much change this chapter though! Next chapter, Natsu!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Back with a remastered chapter! Hopefully you guys are liking this!_ _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4: Remastered

 _Lucy's POV_

I woke early on Tuesday. My alarm was going off and sunshine was creeping in through the curtains. I yawned an sat up, stretching my arms and turning my alarm off. Then, I instantly grabbed my phone and checked to see if there were any new notifications. Nothing.

 _"Awwww, I was hoping someone would message in the night. Not that I could've replied."_ I put my phone down and headed to the shower. Stripping off, all I could think about was the chat and Fairy Tail.

 _"I've already made a few great friends. Gray, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Loke! And I guess Cana and Gajeel count to. Haven't spoken to Natsu much, but he was nice when I met him."_ Hopping out of the shower, I dried myself off and got ready for school. I threw on the red shirt, and pulled the brown jumper over it. Putting on the black skirt and black, knee high socks. Ignoring my boots, I entered the kitchen. As I was pouring a bowl of cereal, my phone buzzed. Grabbing it, a smile grew on my face as I saw it was the chat.

 **Levy:** Morning everyone ;D

 **Gray:** o/

 **Lucy:** Hey guys

 **Erza:** Morning

 **Levy:** We going to the pub today?

 **Lucy:** Pub?

 **Gray:** The one I told you about in the canteen

 **Lucy:** But we aren't old enough to drink

 **Erza:** We don't. Only Cana does, and she has tried to give us a few for a drinking competition.

 **Lucy:** Oh, right...

 **Gray:** Don't worry, no one will tell. Everyone there is like family. You coming?

 **Lucy:** Sure, why not :)

 **Erza:** I'll talk to Jellal. He might come.

 _"Jellal?"_

 **Gray:** Right. I'll drag Gajeel and Natsu down. You haven't spoke to him much, have you Lucy?

 **Lucy:** Not really

 **Gray:** Lucky. See you at school

 **Levy:** See ya

 **Erza:** Bye

 **Lucy:** Bye!

I put my phone down and began munching on my breakfast. Then, at quarter to eight, I pulled on my boots and left my house. I as closed the door and walked into the streets, a voice called out.

"YO!" I turned and faced the direction of the noise. I saw a pink haired boy running down the street, waving his arm. I paused, unsure of what to do. Then I recognised him. _"Oh, it's Natsu!"_ The pinkette stopped right in front of me, panting. Then, he straightened up with a big grin on his face.

"Hey, you're Lilly, right?" He asked.

"It's Lucy!" I snapped back. His grin didn't waver.

"Oh, duh, Lucy, course it is. Hey, sorry for not talking to you yesterday. I was just so hungry." He explained, scratching the back of his head. Just then I noticed his attire. His coat, while having one sleeve covered, the other arm was completely exposed. On his exposed arm, a red tattoo was on his shoulder, and he was wearing a white scarf. Thinking back, he was wearing the same one yesterday.

"It's fine. Hey, why were you eating? Did you skip breakfast?" I asked.

Natsu shook his head. "Nah, just hungry. Come on, we need to get to school." Without waiting for a reply, he started strolling down the path, arms above his head and whistling. I just stared at him, before following. We stayed in silence for a minute before I decided to talk to him.

"So, Natsu, how come you weren't in the group chat yesterday?"

"The Fairy Tail one? You were added?" I nodded in response. "I was playing with Happy."

"Happy?" I asked.

"My cat, wanna see a picture of him?" He pulled out his phone, scrolled to his pictures and showed me.

"NATSU! He's blue!" I shouted, shocked.

"I know. But don't worry, I found him like that." He added, seeing the look on my face.

"Found?"

"Yeah. I found him on the way home from school around a year ago. He was all dirty and ill. So I took him home, washed him, then took him to the vet. The guy there said the colour wouldn't come out. So, no he's mine." I listened to Natsu talk about his cat all the way to school, and it was more interesting then I thought. As we reached the gates of the Academy, I saw Erza, Gray and Levy standing at the entrance.

"Hey Lucy!" Levy called. "And... Natsu? That's a weird combination."

"She lives down the road from me, apparently." Natsu explained.

"Random..." Erza stated.

"Come on, let's get inside. Don't wanna be late." Gray said. As we walked towards the school, Levy smirked.

"Please, you just want to see Juvia in tutor."

"I, what, I don't, don't just, _you_ like Gajeel!" Gray spluttered in an attempt to hide his now pink face.

"Don't make this about me, come on, admit it!" Levy shot back. The two argued all the way into their classes. Gray stormed into tutor, quickly followed by me. Turns out Erza, Levy and Natsu were in the same tutor, while Gajeel, Loke and Lisanna we're together. I watched Gray as he sat down, his face red. It went from red to crimson as Juvia entered the room.

"My lovely Gray-sama is here!" Juvia cried, seeing Gray. The boy could only sigh and bury his face in his hands as the tutor giggled. I just smiled.

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

"Come on Natsu, pay attention." Erza snapped. I raised my head from my desk. I couldn't be bothered to listen to Macao drone on about the sports festival happening in a few months. The conversation with Lucy from earlier was on my mind. She was so weird. She'd never seen a blue cat before. _"Hope she's coming down to the pub later. I can talk to her then!"_

"Natsu. Raise your hand, quickly." I heard Levy whisper. I shot my hand into the air, just to find the whole class staring at me.

"Ah, Natsu, thank you for volunteering for the 1000m race." Macao said, and her wrote my name down on his pad.

"Wait, wha-" I spluttered, just to hear Levy stifle a giggle next to me. "LEVY! How could you?" She just burst out laughing, along with the rest of the class, tears rolling down her face. I groaned as Erza shut the class up. _"1000m race? I know I'm quick, but not for a 1000m. I don't think I could do that..."_ I thought for myself.

"Sir, who's the festival between?" Erza asked.

"Well, Master Makarov thought it'd be _interesting_ , for it to be between the six groups here. Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Fairy Tail, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale." Macao answered. I suddenly sat up in my seat, big grin on my face. _"Other groups in the school? I love that old fart! Time to show everyone that Fairy Tail is the best!"_ I looked at Erza and Levy, both with the same expression as me.

"Ok, next is the three-legged race. The person will be paired with Gajeel from tutor A3." Macao continued. _"Oh revenge is sweet!"_

"Levy will!" I yelled. Levy turned to me in horror.

"Ok, thank you Levy." Macao quickly scribbled her name down. Levy went as scarlet as Erza's hair, before her expression turned into a murderous one. She slowly turned to me.

"You. Did. Not." She growled. All I could do was giggle back, replying "Serves you right."

* * *

 _Lucy's POV (Again)_

The day went by in a blur. I ended up signing for the 100m race for the sports festival. Apparently it's between the six groups in the school. Gray said it was a chance to show the school that Fairy Tail is the best. But that means I have to train.

I'm not the sporty type. I'm more into writing, but no one else volunteered so I had to step up. Me, Juvia and Gray were waiting for everyone at the enterance of the school. Wondering what everyone else picked for their sport. Eventually, we saw Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy and Loke waking over. I followed them around the city until we reached a pub called Fairy Tail.

As we entered, a foul smell of alcohol and cigarettes penetrated my nostrils. I coughed and saw Natsu laugh at me.

"Don't worry, you'll get use to it." He said with his usual goofy grin. I followed them to a back table, where a girl was sat, surrounded by a few empty bottles.

"Yo guys." She said with a smile. "Good to see ya."

"And you Cana." Loke said. As we sat down, I whispered to him.

"Loke. She's in a bra! Is that allowed?"

"Hey, it's rare to see her in an actual top, so get use to it." He shrugged, his glasses gleaming. Cana had long brown hair and chocolate eyes like mine. She wore brown trousers, and a black bra.

"Oh, hey, you must be Lucy, right?" She asked once she laid eyes on me.

"Yeah, hi."

"Sup? Wanna drink?" She offered me a bottle.

"N-No, I'm good thanks." I said, waving my hands frantically in front of my face.

"Suit yourself." Then, she downed the whole bottle like it was nothing. I stared at her in shock, before Gray broke the ice.

"So guys, what did you all pick for the sports festival?"

"LEVY FORCED ME FOR THE 1000m RACE!" Natsu roared, causing the whole bar to jump. Everyone looked back and forth between him and Levy, who sat there with a smile on her face.

"Oh, good. I really wanted to lose that." Gray muttered.

"What was that ya snowflake?" Natsu shot.

"Sorry, let me reword that. We're losing that one." Gray snapped back.

"We ain't losing shit. Watch, I'm gonna win that race. And when I do... You owe me fifty pounds."

"And when you lose, you owe me fifty pounds. Deal?"

"Deal!" The two idiots shook hands and dropped the argument.

"Well, I have to do the 100m race Natsu." I said, trying to break the tension. "You won't be the only one running."

"Great." Natsu grunted.

"Juvia is doing swimming. Juvia is going to buy a new swimsuit just for Gray-sama." Juvia said happily. Gray just groaned.

"I'm doing weight lifting." He muttered.

"Well, I'm doing long jump." Loke said.

"What are you doing Lisanna?" I asked.

"Egg and spoon race." She replied.

"And Erza?"

"High jump." She answered.

"And you Levy?" Levy shot Natsu and dirty look before answering.

" _Natsu_ volunteered me to do the three legged race with Gajeel!"

"We're doing what?!" A deep voice asked. We turned to see Gajeel, standing with his mouth open. A bluenette I'd never seen before was with him.

"Salamander, you did what?" Gajeel growled, dropping on a seat next to Lisanna.

"What? She made me do an activity, so I did the same. No biggy." Natsu shrugged casually. Gajeel growled again, but decided to stay quiet as Erza gave him a look that said "Don't-start-an-argument-right-now-otherwise-you're-dead." Clearly, Erza was scary.

I turned to face the new blue haired boy, who gave me a puzzled look. He had a red tattoo around his right eye and his black jacket had yellow designs on.

"Hello." He said to me. "I don't think we've been introduced. My name is Jellal."

"H-Hello." I replied. Something off about him, like he gave a chilling aura. "My name is Lucy. I just transferred to Fiore Academy." Jellal nodded and sat next to Gajeel.

The table was crowded, which wasn't surprising as there were eleven people gathered around it. The conversation went on for ages, mainly about how Sabertooth was the biggest competitor.

"It's simple." Erza said, coming up with a solution. "We'll train everyday to get better. Lucy, Lisanna and Natsu will run together. Gajeel and Levy will practise. Me and Loke will be jumping. Juvia will be in the pool and Gray will be doing weights by the edge of the track. And Jellal... What are you doing Jellal?"

"Javelin." He said simply. I saw Erza flush, but the red tint faded as quickly as it came. _"What was that?"_

"You can practise by the track as well. We have two months to train. No arguing. Understand?"

"Yes Erza." We sighed.

"Good. We begin training straight after school tomorrow. Be on the field by five. Anyone late will receive punishment." She added in a low voice. We all nodded, scared of whatever punishment Erza had planned. After that, we all headed home. Me and Natsu waved bye to everyone, until it was just us two.

"Just you watch Gray. I'm gonna win that race by a mile, you'll see." Natsu grumbled to himself.

"Y'know Natsu, you can't win a 1000m race by a mile." I giggled.

"Don't start being a smartass Lucy, it was a figure of speech." Natsu replied.

"Hey, you think Erza will actually give us a punishment if we're late." I asked, slightly nervous. Natsu went pale.

"Oh, defiantly. Erza is a real life demon. She looks sweet, but do not make her mad. She is _too_ competitive, she'll do anything for first place. And do not, _do not_ , touch her strawberry cake. Jellal tried to take a bit as a joke, and was hospitalised. For two weeks Lucy. Two weeks!" I looked at the pale boy, only able to believe him. I nodded.

We reached my house. As I pulled out my keys to unlock the door, I heard a noise behind me. I tuned and saw Natsu gripping his stomach.

"Natsu?"

"It's nothing Luce, I'm fine." Then the noise happened again.

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

"Very!"

"Come on it." I sighed. "I'll cook us something." Natsu nodded frantically, and I led the way inside. Natsu came in and sat down on the couch. I sighed and entered the bedroom. Before closing the door, I called out.

"If you peak Natsu, I'll kill you."

"Why would I peak?" He asked, confused. I closed the door and took off my uniform. I put on my red shirt and blue jeans, then came back out.

"What do you want?"

"Curry!" Natsu shouted, eyes lighting up. I smiled and got to work. As I did, I learnt the Natsu, Gray and Erza were all childhood friends, so they were very aware of what Erza could do. We ate dinner quietly, or as quiet as Natsu could be. He wolfed down the food and let out a burp after he was done. He eyed down my plate.

"Don't take too much." I said, pushing my plate to the middle.

"Thanks Luce." He ruffled my hair. He slowed down his eating, allowing me my fair share. Finally, we were done. He back in his chair and sighed.

"That was awesome Luce, I'm stuffed."

"Glad you enjoyed. But shouldn't you be heading back home?" I asked. "You need sleep. We've got training tomorrow."

"Nah, I'll just crash here. We walk to school together anyway, so why not?" Before I could stop him, he got up from the table and walked over to the couch. Collapsing onto it, he closed his eyes.

"Natsu! You can't stay here!" I stormed over, yet froze once I heard snoring. _"Asleep already? How?"_ I watched him for a moment. _"He's kinda cute while sleeping"_

I let him be. I went to my room and fell onto my bed. I fell asleep instantly, Natsu's cute face helping me.

 _I didn't realise how long of a chapter this was last time. Well, next chapter is even longer!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Skipping all the school stuff, heading straight into the FT members training. Also, NEW SCENES! Cana and Loke get a POV this time round! FUN!_ Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Remastered

 _Lucy's POV_

I woke on Wednesday with a loud yawn. I didn't want to get out of bed, it was too warm and too comfy. I stretched out my arms and turned my alarm off. Without a second thought, I rolled over and closed my arms. This warm sensation was overwhelming.

 _"Can't I stay by this heater forever?"_ I sighed. _"Wait, there's no heater near my bed!"_ I opened my eyes and sat up. There, snoozing in front of me, was Natsu. _"Wait, what? Natsu? How, why? Did we? No!"_ I looked around my room. All of my clothes were still on. _"Why the hell is Natsu here?"_

"NATSU!" I roared. He snapped awake, flailing his arms like a madman. He stopped and looked at me.

"Why'd you do that Luce?" He muttered sleepily. "I was having a great dream. Me and Happy were flying."

"Natsu, why are you in my bed. Why are you in my room?" I asked angrily.

"Well, I woke last night and my back was hurting. Your couch is really uncomfortable to sleep on. I checked to see if I woke you up, but your bed looked so nice. So, I climbed in and fell asleep." He answered. "Is that a problem?"

"YES IT'S A PROBLEM YOU PERV!" I yelled at him. "GET OUT! NOW!" The pinkette scrambled out of bed, terrified. He ran out my room, and seconds later, I heard the door slam. He was gone.

I sighed. _"Idiot. What was he thinking? That's not normal. What did he want? Did he do anything?"_ I stripped off and checked all over my body. Nothing new. _"Nah, Natsu wouldn't... Right?"_

I hopped in the shower, still prodding my body for anything new. After my shower, I put on clean school uniform and headed to the kitchen. Checking the time, I saw I was running late. _"Great, I'm late now Natsu."_ I grabbed a banana and stepped outside. I didn't wait for Natsu, one because I was annoyed with him, and I think I upset him slightly. _"Serves him right. If he tells anyone he's dead!"_ My phone buzzed and I saw the group chat going off.

 **Gray:** Natsu, you did what?

 **Natsu:** I slept round Luce's house. That a problem?

 **Gajeel:** You just met her! Can't just sleep round like that!

I groaned, becoming even more irritated by the second.

 **Lucy:** Er... Guys?

 **Gray:** Oh, hey Lucy. Sorry bout this idiot staying the night.

 **Gajeel:** Natsu, apologies.

 **Natsu:** What, no! She should apologies, she kicked me out of bed.

 **Gray:** BED!

 **Gajeel:** BED?

 **Lucy:** I HAD NO IDEA! I woke up and he was there! I kicked him out immediately.

 **Gajeel:** This changes everything...

 **Gray:** Yeah, Natsu, you're finally noticing girls. Not my approach, but hey...

 **Gajeel:** My man Salamander.

 **Natsu:** It wasn't like that

 **Lucy:** Don't you two start spreading rumours or I'll kill you both.

 **Gray:** We don't have to. It's in the chat!

 **Gajeel:** Salamander loves Lucy, Salamander loves Lucy.

I closed my phone, growling. Hopefully the girls will understand.

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

"Wait, you two did what?" Levy asked, snickering. Me, her, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Cana and Juvia were all heading to the field to train, ten minutes before five. No one wanted to feel Erza's wrath. "Natsu, jeez, didn't know you were so daring."

"It wasn't like that!" I retorted.

"So, what did you do?" Cana asked. She moved behind Lucy and grabbed her breasts, causing her to scream and squirm in embarrassment. "Did you grab these thing? I would of, they're so big. God they are hard to resist, Lucy what did you do to get these?"

"Get off!" Lucy shouted, breaking free of Cana's grip.

"No, I didn't grab her boobs." I grumbled.

"What was that? You sounded disappointed Salamander." Gajeel said with a grin.

"Shut it metal mouth!" I snapped back. Gajeel opened his mouth to retaliate but was cut off by a voice.

"Everyone, over here!" We saw Erza standing with Lisanna and Loke. They were all in their PE clothes, black shorts and a white top. They all had red headbands on. Erza's had a sword, Loke's had a lion and Lisanna's had a cat.

"Good, everyone's here. A few minutes before five if I might add." She smiled. "Quick, everyone hurry to the changing rooms and get ready. I brought everything we need. Oh, take these too." She handed us headbands. "It'll show team spirit."

"Yes Erza." Everyone sighed. My headband had flames on it. Gray's had ice, Juvia's had the sea, Lucy's had a golden key, Jellal's had a meteor, Gajeel's had an iron nail and Levy's had a book.

"Come on, let's go!" Cana started pushing us towards the changing rooms, including Loke and Lisanna.

"Why are you even here, you don't go school." I muttered.

"It'll be funny watching you all work while I don't." She giggled.

* * *

 _Cana's POV_

"Did you have to come here too Cana?" Juvia asked.

"Yep." I nodded back, leaning against the wall.

"Fine." Lucy replied as they began to ready. "Just don't star-"

"Soooo, Lucy!" I laughed. I was in her face within an instant. She backed away slightly, bumping into the wall. "What happened between you and Natsu. All the details."

"N-Nothing." Lucy stammered, face going red. "Seriously, I woke up and he was there."

"Did he say why?" Levy questioned. All of us were staring at Lucy, now demanding answers.

"Well... yeah, I guess." Lucy looked at the floor. "He woke up in the night, then checked to see if he woke me up. Then climbed into bed to because it looked nice."

"Aww, he check on you?" Juvia gushed.

"But nothing happened." Lucy said sternly. "Drop it Cana."

"Aww." I groaned, taking a swig of my flask. "But keep us updated." I added with a wink.

* * *

 _Erza's POV_

I watched everyone leave the changing rooms. We were all in matching uniforms, except Juvia, who was in a bright blue bikini. Everyone had there headbands on.

"Right, let's get started. We need to train hard, we've got five other groups to beat. Lisanna!" I turned to her and gave her an egg and spoon. "You need to complete the 100m track with the egg balancing on the spoon, which you'll be carrying in your mouth. Do not break it." Lisanna nodded. Taking the egg and spoon, she ran over to the track.

"Next, Gray! In front of the pool are weights I brought with me. 5kg, 10kg, 15kg, 20kg, 30kg, 40kg, all the way up to 100kg. You'll do that for all this week. Next week it'll be 100kg up to 200kg. I want fifty arm curls on each, understand?" Gray went pale, but didn't argue. Instead, he dragged his feet towards the weights.

"Levy and Gajeel. Stand next to each other." They reluctantly did so. I tied their legs together with a piece of rope. "The race is 150m. You'll practise together. Work as a team." I added with a hiss. They nodded and awkwardly waddled towards their track.

"Lucy and Natsu. Head over to where Lisanna is. A single loop of the track is 1000m exactly Natsu. Finish it as quickly as possible." Natsu sighed. "I didn't hear that Natsu. Did you say you want to give Gray fifty pounds?" After that, Natsu was off like a bullet.

"Loke. Head down to the sand pit just beyond the track. I'll be there shortly to practise jumping with you." Loke nodded and walked away.

"Jellal, next to Gray is a set of javelins. All different weights. Pick the easiest one to throw and practise."

"Understood." He replied simply.

"Finally, Juvia. Behind Gray is the pool. You'll have to complete seven laps of the pool. Just swim and try to do it quickly. And no sneaking off to see Gray." I added sharply. Juvia nodded sadly.

"And me Erza?" Cana asked eagerly.

"You can... encourage?" I said. Cana's face lit up. _"That was a mistake."_

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

I dropped the 20kg weight with a sigh. I usually lift more then this, but both arms with all of those weights was tiring. I checked my watch. _5:37_. _"Hmmm, Erza won't mind if I took a little break. Right?"_ Deciding it was best if she never found out, I stood up and stretched. I checked to see who was around.

Jellal was closest to my right, throwing javelins. He looked too focused on training, and he knew better then anyone what would happen if he stopped. I couldn't see Erza or Loke. Lisanna, Cana, Natsu and Lucy were in the distance. And Gajeel and Levy didn't look like they wanted each others company, let alone mine. Which leaves...

 _"Oh no..."_ Sighing, I left my area and headed round the back. I heard splashing from the pool. _"Yep, she's there. Damnit..."_ I opened the pool's gate and heard a gasp.

"G-Gray-sama?" Juvia exclaimed. "Gray-sama is here!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm here." I said wearily. "I just came to check on you."

"Did Gray-sama come to see Juvia's new swimsuit?" Juvia asked. I felt myself go red.

"Course not you weirdo." I muttered, but it was too late. Juvia had gotten out of the pool and was walking towards me. The sun shined off her wet skin, and her hair was dripping. _"Whoa... That, is a nice swimsuit..."_

"Does Gray-sama like?" Juvia asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah, it looks good on you." I answered, raising my eyes from her bust. I saw Juvia watch me, eyes full of happiness I'd never seen before.

"Gray-sama complimented Juvia." She whispered. "Gray-sama has never complimented Juvia before..." She was really close now.

"THAT MEANS JUVIA AND GRAY-SAMA ARE MEANT TO BE!" She yelled, pouncing into a hug. I was so surprise I stumbled back and slipped on the wet floor. Her hands lost their grip on me as we collapsed. I stood up and backed away.

"Swim some more!" I yelled, leaving the pool. I ran back round the front and stopped at my weights, panting. _"Why is she so weird?"_ I groaned and buried my face in my hands, before it twitched. "No now." I muttered, looking down at my shorts. I sighed. _"At least it's here and didn't happen back their."_ I picked up the 30kg weights and continued working.

 _"So much for a break."_

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

"Come on Shrimp, keep up!" Gajeel said as we trudged along the track.

"I'm trying. Slow down you big oaf!" I grunted back.

"Slow down?" This is a race. You should know better then anyone that going fast in a race is a good thing!"

"Not when going fast is killing your partner." I wheezed back. _"It's been what, thirty five minutes? I can't take this anymore. my patience is gone."_

"You listening to me Shrimp!" Gajeel asked loudly.

"No, I was trying to block you out." I growled. "And stop calling me Shr-" I stopped as I tripped over my own foot. Falling forwards, I braced for impact.

"Got ya!" I felt a muscled arm grab around my stomach. My body hung in the air for a moment before Gajeel put me back on my feet. I felt my face instantly flush.

"Er, thanks Gajeel?" I said in confusion.

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea." He muttered. "If you fell, I would've gone too."

My red face of embarrassment turned to a red face of anger. "Fine! Be a jerk!"

I pushed him with all my might. Perhaps he was off balance, or maybe he didn't expect a tiny girl like me to push a mountain like him, but Gajeel toppled over. Unfortunately for me, every action had a reaction, and due to him being tied to me, I fell as well. We crashed in a heap on the floor. I heard him yell in pain, yet I didn't feel much. Lifting my head, I saw I'd landed on top of him. He was rubbing his head, which I assumed he'd smacked on the ground. His other hand was on my hip.

"Oh crap! Gajeel, I'm so sorry!" I said in a panic. "I didn't mean to, are you ok?"

"Ow... I stop you from falling over just so you could push me?" Gajeel muttered. "But yeah, I'm alright. What about you Shrimp?"

"I, I landed on you, so I'm fine." I answered, staring at him. He was staring back, and I felt my heartbeat increase. I felt his do the same.

"So, you gonna get off me?" He asked.

"Oh, right, haha, sorry." I babbled. I rolled off him, and we just laid on our backs. We were quiet for a moment before I decided to speak.

"Gajeel?"

"Shrimp?"

"Can we just watch the clouds for a bit."

"Ha. Sure, why not."

* * *

 _Loke's POV_

"Impressive." Erza complimented.

"Thanks." I panted back. "I think I need a rest."

"No resting!" Erza barked.

"Just a bit." I moaned. I picked up a water bottle and took a sip, before tossing it to her. "I'm sure you need one too."

She narrowed her eyes before taking a drink. "Fine just a small one." I noticed her eyes glance over to where Jellal was.

"You keep looking at Jellal." I pointed out.

"What was that!" She shot daggers at me.

"I'm just saying, you should be checking Natsu or Gajeel. They're least likely to be doing work." I shrugged.

"That's not the reason." She muttered.

"Oh?" I smirked. "Then what could it be?"

"What? Nothing." Erza looked away. "We need to keep training."

"Is it because you li-" I started, but paused as Erza's glare paralysed me. I felt sweat dot my forehead as she took a deep breathe.

"I'm... going to check on everyone." She growled. "When I come back, we'll keep training. Understood?"

I nodded quickly, and the redhead began walking away. I let out a sigh of relief.

 _"That was a strange reaction to a joke."_ I pushed up my shades. _"Wonder why? Unless... No, she doesn't. Right?"_ I looked up and saw Erza heading towards Jellal.

"No way." I breathed.

* * *

 _Juvia's POV_

I watched Gray-sama round the corner and vanish. I was still on the floor. _"Gray-sama complimented Juvia on her swimsuit. Gray-sama said it looks good on Juvia."_ I slowly rose to my feet, still in awe over what happened.

 _"We... We hugged. In a way. Juvia sure he would've put his arms around Juvia if we didn't slip onto the floor."_ I paused my thoughts. One little thought came into my head. It halted, over every other thought, just one stopped.

 _"He came to check on Juvia. He cares. He wanted to see if Juvia was alright. Gray-sama wanted to see if Juvia was overworking herself."_ I didn't even notice myself climbing back into the pool. I felt myself sinking to the bottom.

 _"He was also red. Was he blushing? Juvia's swimsuit is a little exposing. Was he embarrassed? Was that why he ran away so fast?"_ Thoughts continued to swirl my head as I floated back up to the surface. I shook my head to get the water out of my eyes.

"Gray-sama wants to win this sports festival. Juvia has to win her race. For Gray-sama. Juvia will train even harder!" I shouted. With new-found determination, I kicked off from the edge of the pool.

* * *

 _Lisanna's POV_

"Aww, I dropped it again." I moaned as the egg fell from my spoon.

"What, that's like the eighth time, right?" Natsu chuckled as he stopped by me.

"Natsu, stop teasing me." I said as I picked up the egg.

"I must say Lisanna, I'm impressed that the egg hasn't broken." Lucy said, catching up to Natsu. All three of us were sweaty, we haven't stopped running for the past hour. Erza was no where to be seen, but no one dared take a break. She had eyes like a hawk.

"True. I'm not even sure if the egg is real." I replied, looking at it. "Think Erza gave me a fake one.

"Probably." Natsu shrugged. "I think I'm going to do one more lap then ask Erza for a break. You two coming?"

"I will!" Lucy said happily. They both looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Oh, no. You two go. I'll just rest for now."

"Don't let Erza catch you." Natsu called as he headed off with Lucy.

"I won't." I yelled back. Then, I collapsed to the ground with a sigh. _"Natsu has gotten really close to Lucy over the few days. Was Cana telling the truth? He'd already slept with her. Sure, we did that as kids... But not at this age. Why with Lucy? They just met!"_

I looked over to the pair. They were both laughing as they ran. _"I can't wait too long. I have to tell him soon, or it'll be too late. Can't let that happen, not after all this time. Huh?"_ I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a yell. Sitting up, I saw members of Sabertooth talking to Natsu and Lucy. Natsu had his arm out, covering Lucy.

 _"Looks like trouble!"_ I stood up and ran over, catching up with Loke, who had also seen the conflict.

* * *

 _Jellal's POV_

I threw the javelin as hard as I could. It went further than the last one, that's for sure. _"Mavis, this is hard. I think I'll get a drink."_ I dropped the javelin in my hand and turned around. Erza was standing there, a water bottle in hand.

"Taking a break are we?" She asked coldly. I gave a small chuckle.

"Just getting a drink Erza. Surely I'm allowed to do such a small thing, right?" She glared at me for a moment, before letting out a sigh.

"I suppose you can." She tossed me the bottle she was holding, which I easily caught. I held it up to my mouth, letting the cool water flow down my throat, refreshing me.

"Ahh, thank you Erza." I said, chucking the bottle back. Erza smirked as she caught it and began to walk over.

"How far are you throwing it?"

"Eh, about thirty meters." I shrugged. She simply nodded. "Come now Erza, is that really all you come down to talk to me about?"

"N-No, I just wanted to see you." I saw her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"You can clearly see me from over there."

"Don't act clever." She said, shooting me her signature look. She was really close now. I stared into her eyes. She was staring back.

"Listen, Jellal, I need to tell you something..."

"What Erza?"

"Well, you see. I-" Erza's voice was cut off by a yell. I looked pass her and saw Sabertooth members surrounding Natsu and Lucy, with Lisanna and Loke running to their aid.

"New plan!" Erza said suddenly. "I'll tell you later. For now, get Gray and go help! I'll get Juvia." She sprinted in at top speed. I just stood there, curious at what Erza was going to say. Shaking my head, I ran towards Gray, who just sat in confusion as Erza ran past him.

"Jellal? What's happening?" He asked.

"Sabertooth." I replied. Gray dropped the weight and stood up. We began running towards the chaos, Erza and a soaking wet Juvia, now covered, followed. We ran past Gajeel and Levy, who were sitting on the grass.

"What's going on?" Gajeel questioned.

"Sabertooth!" Gray shouted to them. We continued towards the action.

* * *

 _Gajeel's POV_

Me and Levy were watching the clouds when we heard running. Scared it was Erza, we sat up quickly, only to find Jellal, Erza, Juvia and Gray running at full speed.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Sabertooth!" Gray shouted back. Me and Levy watched as they ran towards Natsu, Lucy, Loke, Lisanna and Cana, who were no doubt surrounded by members of Sabertooth. I glanced at Levy, who looked a little scared.

"Gajeel... What do we do?" She asked. Her voice was quivering.

"We get up and go over, duh." I replied. I undid the rope that bound me to her and stood up. "One, I wanna fight. Two, I wanna watch Salamander get beat up. Three, we protect Fairy Tail. Ain't no way Sting is having this one." I grinned, holding my hand out. "Coming?"

She looked at me for a moment, before nodding and taking my hand. I pulled her to her feet and we ran over to the group.

"OI!" I roared as we reached them. "What's happening?"

"Oh goodie, you're all here." A cold voice said. I pushed past Lisanna to find a blonde haired boy smirking. He was Sting "The White Dragon" Eucliffe, the leader of Sabertooth. Next to him was a dark haired boy, Rogue "The Shadow Dragon" Cheney. "I was just telling strawberry here..."

"That's new." I muttered.

"That I found it funny that you were all training." Sting finished.

"What did you call me?" Natsu started, but was forced to stay still by Jellal.

"I mean," Sting continued as if he didn't hear Natsu. "Training won't help you beat the best of the best. In other words, us. You may beat Quatro Cerberus. Only with the help of your training though." He was glaring at us. I felt something brush up against my arm. I looked down and saw Levy holding onto me tightly. She was shaking.

"So you think you're better then Fairy Tail?" I growled. Sting's eyes flickered towards me.

"I don't think pal. I know."

"Yeah, you don't think. Otherwise you would've realised that facing Fairy Tail is a mistake. We'll come out on top in the festival and leave you in the dirt." I retorted. Sting sniggered.

"Yeah, with a name like _Fairy Tail_ , we're terrified." He cackled. He clicked his fingers and the Sabertooth members dispersed. He walked up to me and whispered. "I don't think you know who you're messing with, _Black Steel_."

"I'm messing with a dead man walking, _White Dragon_." I whispered back. Sting growled and trotted off.

"Right..." I growled, facing Fairy Tail. "Listen up! We aren't losing to that piece of crap! No slacking. Tomorrow, we train harder then today. Next day, we train harder than tomorrow. We aren't losing this festival. I don't care if you're tired or hungry or bored. We are winning this, then we'll run it in Sting's stupid face! Fairy Tail will come out on top. You with me!"

Fairy Tail roared back in agreement, hands rising into the air in the classic Fairy Tail pose. _"Hey, I'm a good motivational speaker. I could get use to this."_

"You heard Gajeel, we work even harder tomorrow. Everyone, head back home. Same time tomorrow." With that, everyone began to stroll back towards the changing rooms. Except me.

"Hey." I asked the girl still holding onto my arm. "You gonna let go?"

"Not yet." Levy shook her head. "I don't think I could've stood up to Sabertooth like that. That was really good Gajeel."

"Don't get mushy. I just wanna beat Sting pretty badly." I muttered. Then, I grinned at her. "Come on, let's head back."

So, with her still clinging onto my arm, we walked back to the changing rooms."

 _Good lord, I thought this was a long chapter before. Guys, the added scenes put this chapter up to over 4000 words! Wtf?! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this remastered chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Since the last remastered chapter was over 4000 words long, we've got a shorter chapter today! Only Lucy's POV. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 6: Updated

 _Lucy's POV_

I woke up late on Thursday. My legs were sore from all of the training I did. It's been a whole week since we've chosen our events for the sports festival, and because of our encounter with Sabertooth, we've all been working extra hard each day. No one did anything over the weekend, but we did stay in touch. At least 2000 messages were sent over the group chat. I had to rush around the house just to leave on time, despite my legs feeling like they were going to give way. As I hurried out into the street, my phone rang.

"Lucy? It's your father." Jude Heartfilia said.

"Oh, good morning father." I replied.

"How are you doing Lucy?" He asked me.

"Fine. Just a little tired." I answered, which was one hundred percent true. I was actually tempted to stay in bed.

"Well, you better wake up properly." He muttered back. "How are your grades?" There it is. They question I'll always hear from him.

"They're doing good father." I said, tone slightly different. That wasn't one hundred percent true. Since joining Fairy Tail, I'd been paying less and less attention in class. No one had mentioned a test yet, but when does come, I might not pass. _"Maybe I should get Levy to help me study."_

"Perfect. And one more thing. I want your birthday to be special dear." Jude continued.

I stopped walking in shock. _"Birthday? They day I was born? He just said that?"_ I felt tears well up in my eyes. Since my mother passed away almost eleven years ago, I'd never celebrated my birthday. One of my father's servants, Virgo, but I always hated them. I couldn't bare it, I had always spent my birthday as a family until that day. But then my father never even looked at me. But he still remembered. I didn't think he'd remember...

"Lucy, I want you to bring your friends round our house. And the place will be yours for the day. That will be my present for the day. You can do whatever you want." I heard his voice tremble as he spoke. We had a lot of expensive things in our house, so of course he'd be nervous. But that didn't stop me from taking the opportunity.

"Father, I love that idea. Ten of my friends will be coming. Five are _boys_..." I made sure he heard the last word. Jude started coughing on the other end of the phone. He was probably drinking expensive wine as we spoke.

" _Boys?_ " He asked incredulously. I could tell he wasn't happy. "Lucy, you know tha-"

"That is want for my birthday." I cut him off. "Please make sure the place is clean and there is a lot of food. The girls will also be sleeping round for the night. Ok? Thank you Father, love you." I ended the call quickly. _"I just ignored him. Oh Mavis, I just blatantly ignored him. He's gonna be mad."_ I shook my head.

 _"No he won't. He remembered my birthday. He's changing a lot."_ I practically skipped into school.

 _Yeah, very short chapter. But after the 4000 words last time, it was needed! Hope you enjoyed!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Same day as last chapter, but later in the day. Time to discuss Lucy's birthday! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 7: Remastered

 _Lucy's POV_

"I didn't know it was your birthday!" Levy squealed. We were at the Fairy Tail pub, and everyone was there. Natsu, Levy, Loke, Lisanna, Erza, Juvia, Jellal, Gray, Cana and Gajeel were all staring at me with wide eyes.

"I guess I didn't mention it?" I answered weakly.

"Can your house even fit eleven of us in?" Gray asked.

"Oh. Yeah, it'll be fine." I replied, still in a weak voice. I hadn't told anyone that I lived in a mansion. Or that I was rich. Or that I was heir to the Heartfilia family. _"Come to think of it, I haven't told these guys much..."_

"And we get to sleep over too?" Cana asked.

"Yeah. Well, only the girls."

"Really? You don't wanna sleep with Salamander again?" Gajeel grinned. The whole table cackled with laughter as I turned red. All except Natsu that is. He just looked at the guys.

"So what do we do after we've left Luce's?"

"You guys can have a sleepover too!" Levy said excitedly. Everyone was quiet, with Gray and Gajeel glancing at each other in disgust.

"Sure. Why not?" Jellal finally said.

"Who's got a big enough house?" Loke questioned.

"You do, right Jellal?" Erza said to him. He nodded. "Think he had a big bedroom too."

"Oh, and how do you know?" Gajeel smirked, teasing again. In the blink of an eye, a fork had landed in the wall behind him, less than an inch from his face. The colour drained from his face as he looked at Erza, who had eyes filled with rage.

"N-Nevermind." He stammered in a high pitch voice. No one spoke until Juvia decided to break the silence.

"So... what do we get you Lucy? Juvia doesn't know..."

"Oh, presents?" I waved off her concern. "I don't need any. Being with you is good enough."

"Boooo." Natsu groaned. "That's boring. We gotta get you something!" Suddenly, he snatched the keys right out of my pocket. He leapt over the table and began walking out of the pub. "I'm going to her house for some inspiration. Anyone wanna come?" Without waiting for a reply, he was gone.

"G-Guys?" I said nervously. Fairy Tail looked back and fourth between themselves, smiles growing on their faces.

"Wait, no!" I squealed as they bolted out the door after Natsu.

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

I ran as fast as my sore legs would let me. Glancing back behind me, I saw Fairy Tail pour out of the pub, with the exact same look on their faces as I had. They wanted to explore Lucy's house. And behind them, with a worried look, was Lucy.

"Pyro, which way is it!" Gray roared.

I grinned, ignoring the insult. "Follow me!"

I lead the group down the streets, remembering the way easily. I got to her house, and hurried to unlock it. Fairy Tail caught up, with Lucy not to far behind them.

"Ready to explore Luce's place and get her the best presents ever?" I asked happily.

"Yeah!" They cried back.

I led the way into the house. As soon as we got inside, everyone split. The girls headed into Lucy's room, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal went to her kitchen, and me and Loke went to her living room. As this happened, Lucy herself barged in.

"Girls, out of my room. Gajeel, don't eat my food. Lamp down Loke! Erza, put my clothes back. Careful with that Gray. Cana, watch out, you're getting booze everywhere! Natsu." She turned to me. "How could you?"

I cackled, ruffling her hair. "I just wanted you to get the best presents ever. I figured seeing what you already had is a good start." She smacked my hand away, sighing. She walked over to the couch and plopped down, watching people turn her place upside down. I followed her.

"Bot exploring?" She muttered as I sat next to her.

"Nope. I've already been here. I know what I'm getting you." She gave a small smile. After five minutes, everyone else gathered in front of us.

"Nice place you got here Lucy." Cana said. "Well, it was."

"Yeah... we made a bit of a mess..." Gray said slowly. "But we know what we're getting you!"

"We can help clean it." Lisanna offered.

"Dont worry about it." Lucy shook her head.

"Oh, er, if you're sure." Levy shrugged. "Where's your place?"

"Oh, right. Just, meet by the school at nine ok?" We all looked at her, but no one questioned her weird location. I handed her keys back as we got ready to leave. Lucy said her goodbyes to everyone until I was the only one left.

"Thanks Natsu." She said.

"Not done yet." I replied. Ignoring her confused look, I pushed past her.

"Natsu! You aren't sleeping here again." She snapped at me. She followed me into the living room, then stopped as she saw what I was doing.

"N-Natsu? Are you cleaning?"

"I think so. I don't clean my place, so I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing. But it's my fault this place is a mess, so I'm going to help clean it." Lucy stared at me, her eyes beginning to water.

"Hey! No tears!" I yelled at her, causing her to jump back in surprise. I cackled in laughter before being attacked by mini punches thrown by Lucy. We play fought for a bit, until she suggested that we cleaned up. With the two of us it was done in less than half an hour.

"Oh Mavis, I remember why I don't clean my place." I moaned as I sat down on her couch. It was nearly eight. Lucy slumped down next to me, sighing.

"Thanks for everything Natsu." She said looking at me.

"No problem Luce." I grinned back. "And don't worry, my present will be the best. I promise you that." Lucy flashed a big smile, showing off her white teeth. As I dragged my feet to the door, I heard Lucy call out.

"Natsu, wait!" I turned and stumbled as she flung herself against me. I didn't expect the impact to be so strong. She had me in a tight hug.

"W-What's this for? I asked, stammering.

"For making sure I got great presents." She pulled away from the hug, her eyes watering. I studied her face. Her pretty face. She was pretty, even through her red, watery eyes and puffy lips. Her lips. They looked really good, all pink and plump.

"Yeah, well, I can't wait for Saturday. See you Luce." Lucy nodded and let go of me. I practically scrambled to get out of the house, almost like I was trying to escape. I walked down the dark road, thoughts swirling in my head.

 _Yes, Nalu at the end. These chapters are coming out randomly now. Anyway, some Gruvia next chapter, then the party! Hope you all enjoyed!_


	8. Chapter 8

_(This story has over 1000 views at the time of writing this! F*cking insane, thank you all so much! Cuz of this, the chapter is a day early_ and _a sneak peak at the next chapter! Aren't I the sweetest?)_

 _I had a lot of fun writing this one. #Gruvia-ish. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

 _Gray's POV_

I headed to school a little earlier than I would of. The events of the training was taking a toll on my muscles, but I could feel them getting bigger, even though I was struggling to get past 230kg weights. But the memory of the first training day still lingered in my mind. My encounter with Juvia was interesting to say the least. I sighed as I entered the classroom, only to find that no one was there. I took my usual seat at the back of the room and rested on my desk. " _Juvia looked really good in that swimsuit, but she's so weird. She hasn't spoken to me since last Tuesday. I wonder why whats up... Did she feel it when we fell? Nah, no way."_ She acted normal until the last second, which I should've expected from her. " _Arrr, out of every complicated girl to fall for me, it had to be the most complicated. "Flipping Natsu, if only he went to get the ball..."_ I thought back to when I first met her.

" _Natsu!" I roared. "Catch." I threw the ball as hard as I could. Natsu, not paying attention, took the ball to the head._

" _OW!" Grabbing the ball, he launched it at me, just for it to go over my head._

" _Well done Salamander." Gajeel grumbled._

" _I'll get it." I said, glaring at Natsu. Then I took off down the field. Turns out it had rolled down the hill by the stairs. Quickly jumping down, I snatched the ball off of the ground. Suddenly, I heard a yell. Turning, my face was met with something soft. Really soft. Then it was followed by a body. Collapsing to the ground, me and the stranger cried out in pain. I crashed onto the concrete path, the stranger on top. I couldn't breath. Whoever was crushing me wasn't moving._

" _Juvia is sorry" A girl cried. Unsure of what was happening, I pushed the soft thing out of my face. Then, it was followed by a moan. An erotic moan. Looking up, I saw a pure white face with big blue eyes, with a… indecent expression. Looking down, I saw that the soft thing was in fact, the girls breast._

" _Crap!" I screamed, and instantly scrambled away from the girl. She sat up, holding her chest and glared at me, almost scared. I stared back at her, unsure of what to do._

" _Y-You ok?" I stuttered. She slowly nodded, still staring. Her hard expression had changed to a somewhat calm one. I stood up and froze for a second. "This stuff only happens in anime." Shaking my throbbing head, I walked over to the girl. I extended my hand. She looked at it, then, she took it. I pulled her up._

" _S-Sorry." I muttered. I wasn't exactly shy with girls, quite the opposite as they seemed to swarm me, I just didn't really talk to them unless I was close with them, like Erza and Lisanna. To my surprise, the girl shook her head._

" _N-No, it's Juvia's fault. Juvia is new to this school, and got a little lost. Juvia apologies." The girl went into a deep bow. "Is she talking in third person?" I thought to myself._

" _I-It's ok. I'm Gray" I replied._

" _Gray-sama?" The girl questioned._

" _No, just Gray." The girl shook her head again._

" _No. You were nice to Juvia, even though she just crushed you. And you're hands…" She squeezed her chest with her arms again. "They were, warm. They felt… Nice." I'd lost it. "Everyone says I had a cold touch, what's she on about?nAnd she, liked it? Who is she?" Now that I'd looked closer, I saw how pretty she was. This, Juvia, had dark blue, wavy locks of hair, almost like the ocean._ _Her blue eyes were wide and soft and her skin was pale. I felt myself staring._

" _Gray-sama is staring." Juvia said softly. I shaked my head, snapping out of it. "Nobody has ever stared at Juvia like that. Everyone thinks Juvia is weird, because she speaks in third person."_

" _I don't think you're weird." I said weakly. Juvia's eyes lit up._

" _You don't?" She asked. I smiled. "That's so nice. Oh Gray-sama!" Juvia leapt at me, arms out. Suddenly, I was in a tight embrace from this stranger._

" _Where is he?" I heard Jellal's voice from the hill. Looking up, I saw him, Natsu, Loke and Gajeel staring at me from atop the hill._

" _Er… Gray?" Natsu asked._

" _FUC-"_

"Umm… Gray-sama?" I lifted my head from the desk, only to see Juvia standing there with a worried expression on her face. I didn't even hear her come in. Her big blue eyes were watering slightly, and she was looking at the floor.

"Juvia?"

"G-Gray-sama, Juvia came to say… to say sorry!" Juvia stammered. Then, she went into a deep bow, her hair covering her face. I could only stare at the top of her head.

"I, what?" I asked. " _I'm so confused…"_

"Juvia scared Gray-sama that day." Juvia explained, gaze still fixed on the floor, "And, it made Juvia feel bad. So Juvia is apologising. Juvia is very sorry." I was lost for words. I looked at her body. I examined every inch of it. She was shaking. She must've been nervous. Really nervous. I glanced at her hanging chest. " _Not now male instincts"_ I cursed myself.

"Um, it's ok Juvia." I replied, still in awe at what was happening. "It's fine, really." Juvia looked up. Her eyes were still watering, but she had a huge smile on her face.

"R-Really? Gray-sama forgives Juvia?"

"Yeah, I-I do." I saw Juvia's face light up. Then, her body reacted. She stepped forward, opening her arms slightly. " _No, not another tackle."_ I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

It never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Juvia in a state of struggle. She was wobbling, arms still open, with a face filled with frustration.

"J-Juvia?"

She collapsed to the floor.

"Juvia. What happened?" I scrambled from my desk and ran to her side, only to find her bawling.

"Hic Juvia is sorry. Juvia is trying to be better. Juvia tried not to jump on my darling Gray-sama, but mentally struggled. Hic Juvia made Gray-sama worry! Hic"

"Juvia, stop please!" I panicked. I've dealt with her nonsense before, but this was different. I felt different. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Please stop, it's ok. No crying. No one's hurt, come on, nothing to cry about. Please, I'm begging you!" Juvia calmed down. Still hiccupping, she wiped the tears from her face.

"Sorry." She said in a quiet voice.

"It's fine, come on, sit down. Everyone will be arriving soon." Juvia nodded, got up from the floor and sat next to me. I sighed. " _Glad she stopped."_ I glanced at her. She was looking at me. I gave her a small smile, which she returned. " _And I'm glad no one saw."_

 _Lucy's POV_

I watched as Gray comforted Juvia on the floor. He'd usually sigh and ignore her, but now her had a look of worry on his face. " _I guess he does care about her."_ I continued watching as Juvia and Gray went back to their seats. They stayed in silence for a minute, then the bell rang. Straightening up, I pushed the door open and acted like I didn't see anything.

"Morning guys!" I greeted with a smile.

"Hey Lucy." Gray greeted back.

"G-Good morning Lucy." Juvia said. Her voice was a little shaky.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're ok." Gray answered. " _That's not what I saw."_ I just nodded as the rest of the class came in. We mainly spent tutor talking about Erza's training method. Gray seemed hesitant to talk about what he did. He glanced at Juvia as he did so. " _Wonder what happened…"_

Tutor finished and I had geography. I remembered that a member of Sabertooth was in my class. " _Gotta stay strong and not let them get to me."_ I entered the class to find that she was already in there. She didn't look at me as I sat down. The teacher, Yajima, droned on about the different courses of a river. I felt myself getting tired. I put my head in my hand and let the drowsiness take me. Then I heard a clatter. I looked down and saw I had knocked my pencil of the edge of the table. I bent down to pick it up, but a hand was already on it. Looking up, I saw that it was the Sabertooth girl.

"Here, you dropped this." She said. She passed me the pencil. Than she looked me in the eyes. Her brown eyes widened the longer she looked at me. She gasped and quickly faced the front. Confused, I stared at the back of her head. She didn't turn around.

The class came to a quick end. I saw the girl hurry out of the class. I picked up my bag and hurried after the white haired girl.

"Hey, wait up!" I called. She didn't stop running. I chased her down the corridor.

"Please stop!"

She turned the corner and disappeared. I suddenly heard a yell, then something hit the floor.

"OW!" A voice roared. Turning the corner, I saw the Sabertooth girl on the floor. And underneath her, was Natsu.

"Natsu?"

"Owww, get off." Natsu muttered, rubbing his head. The girl scrambled to get away from him, only to bump into my legs. She turned and looked at me. At first I didn't know what to do. Then, I offered my hand.

"You ok?" I asked. The girl nodded, than took my hand. I pulled her to her feet.

"I'm, sorry." The girl muttered. Her pure white hair covered her eyes as she looked at the floor.

"It's ok. I wanted to thank you for picking up my pencil earlier." I replied.

The girl didn't make eye contact with me. "I-Is that all? If so, I must be going." She went to walk by me, but I stopped her.

"Wait, why are you in a hurry? Can't we-"

"HEY!" I looked past the girl to see Natsu on his feet. He was glaring at the girl, who jumped in surprise.

"You're a part of Sabertooth, aren't you?" He growled. The girl slowly nodded. "What's wrong with your group? You should know not to mess with Fairy Tail!" I saw the girl's eyes beginning to water.

"Oh, and tell Stin-"

"Natsu, enough." I stepped on front of the girl, who gasped. Natsu looked at me, confused.

"Lucy? She's part of Sabertooth!"

"I know! I'll handle this. You go." I said back. My voice was commanding, so much in fact that Natsu listened. He glared at the girl one more time, than walked away, growling.

"Sorry about him." I said, turning to the girl. Her eyes were still watering.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Y-Yukino." She stuttered. She still wouldn't make eye contact.

"Ok, Yukino. Can I-"

"I'm sorry." She said, going into a bow. "I'm sorry for running, and for my friends. Sting just, gets competitive, and he doesn't like your group much, so he told me to stay away from you. I didn't mean to make your friend mad, or be horrible to you, or-" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand. Just calm down, ok?" I smiled at her. She took a deep breath and nodded. She wiped the tears from her eyes and finally made contact with mine.

"Can I ask what's up with Sting?" I questioned.

"Yeah. He, well, just doesn't like your group. I'm not sure of the reason, but any chance he gets to beat you, he'll take it." She replied. "But that doesn't mean we all think you're group is bad!" She added quickly. "Me and my friend Rouge think you're group looks kinda fun."

"Thanks." I giggled back. "So I guess Sting really wants to win this, and demotivating us is part of his plan."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"But we won't lose." I said, standing up straight. "Fairy Tail will come out on top."

"Not if Sabertooth has anything to say about it." Yukino said, also straightening up. We glared at each other, then we both burst out into giggles.

"What are you doing in the festival then?" I asked her.

"Oh, 100m race"

"Me too!" I said excited. "But don't think I'm gonna lose. I've been training hard."

"Well, so have I." She said, also excited. She held out her hand. "Let's make it a good race."

"Yeah." I nodded, shaking her hand.

"Oh, um, one more thing…" Yukino added. She was looking at the floor again. "If, I ever see you with my group, don't, take what I say to heart. Ok?" I looked at her, confused, before understanding.

"Oh, right, sure." I answered. She looked at me happily.

"Oh, thank you, umm…"

"Lucy."

"Right, thank you Lucy." Yukino smiled, then headed down the corridor and out of sight. I turned and walked the other way. " _Huh, guess not all members of Sabertooth are horrible. Yukino seems so sweet. But I won't lose to her."_ I headed to class. " _Shit! Jura is gonna kill me if I'm any later!"_

 _Yay, I added Yukino! She's probably one of my favourite Fairy Tail girls, that's why I added her. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. I know the Gruvia part wasn't great, but it's progress. I wrote that backstory last minute because I felt it wasn't strong enough without it! Monday will be the next chapter. Time to party!_

 _(So I've talked about my forum page the last two chapters. Turns out I can't find it when I look it up… So just try searching Afro Gaming Forums fanfiction on Google or Bing. Its so awkward, and I'm sorry.)_

 _Sneak peak:_

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the daughter of the Heartfilia family, and next in line to take over the business." Everyone looked confused, except Levy, who gasped.

"Wait, Lucy, you're the daughter of Jude Heartfilia!" Lucy nodded. "Guys, the Heartfilia's are like, ridiculously rich! Like, it's stupid!" Everyone gasped in shock, except me. I just watched Lucy.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys. This chapter will be the party at Lucy's house for her birthday. Will her "high class" father be able to tolerate 10 other "middle class" people in the house, one being Natsu? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 9

 _Natsu's POV_

Everyone was waiting by the gates of the school early Saturday morning. We still had a few minutes before Lucy would turn up and show us the way.

"What do you think her house is like?" Gray questioned as we were waiting.

"It must be big if it can hold all of us." Lisanna said with a thoughtful look.

"True. Do you think her parents will let us drink?" Cana said.

"NO!" Everyone replied. Cana moaned and everyone started laughing. Then...

"Guys, Lucy's coming." Loke shouted. And sure enough, the blonde was walking down the road towards us. She was in her blue jeans and red top.

"Happy birthday Lucy!" Everyone exclaimed. All the girls ran up to Lucy and hugged her. She had a awkward look on her face, but I could tell she was happy.

"Thanks guys." She replied, smiling.

"So, Luce, which way to the house?" I asked.

"Oh, um, that? Don't worry, my friend is picking us up." She said. As if on queue, a limousine pulled up from the corner. It was sleek and black, and looked very expensive. Everyone's jaws dropped as a tall man with sunglasses opened the door and walked up to Lucy.

"Miss Lucy, are these the friends you wanted to invite?" He said. She nodded in reply. Then she faced us.

"Um, guys. This is Capricorn. He's a servant of my father."

"Servant?" Levy asked. The man went into a deep bow.

"Please to meet you, friends of Miss Lucy. Please, won't you enter." He opened the back door of the limousine. I saw Lucy gulp, and lead the way inside. No one else moved.

"Well, come on guys. We gotta party to go to." I said happily, trying to break the tension. I followed Lucy into the back of the limousine. The rest of Fairy Tail followed.

Inside was pure white seats. The windows were blacked out, but the window on the roof was clear. We all sat down, one by one, looking at Lucy questioningly.

"Lucy. Something you're not telling us?" Erza asked in a serious voice. Lucy took a deep breath before answering.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the daughter of the Heartfilia family, and next in line to take over the business." Everyone looked confused, except Levy, who gasped.

"Wait, Lucy, you're the daughter of Jude Heartfilia!" Lucy nodded. "Guys, the Heartfilia's are like, crazy rich! Like, it's stupid!" Everyone gasped in shock, except me. I just watched Lucy.

"Oi, how rich we talking." Gajeel snapped.

"Like, you can't count that high Gajeel. I can't count that high. That's how rich." The bluenette said.

Gajeel went pale. "Whoa."

"So her house is big." Lisanna said in a small voice.

"Oh, no my dear lady." Capricorn said from the front. "We don't live in a house. We prefer the term, mansion."

"Excuse me!" Gray said.

"I said we prefer the term, mansion." Gray also went pale. Throughout all of this, Lucy was looking at the floor of the limousine.

"Lucy. Why didn't you tell us?" I asked in a soft voice.

"B-Because, I thought you'd only be my friends for money if you found out I was rich." Lucy choked. I saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you didn't really think we were like that did you?" I said placing my hand on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"Of course not, but still."

"Listen Lucy." Jellal said, "No one will use you for money in our group. Except Gajeel."

"Oi!" Gajeel spat. Everyone began laughing, and I saw Lucy chuckle a little. After what felt like ten minutes of silence, Capricorn spoke.

"Miss Lucy, we are here."

"Ok guys, you ready to see where my father lives?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah!" Fairy Tail shouted. Everyone had an eager look in their face. The limousine pulled to a halt and Capricorn opened the door. We all scrambled out to see her place. Once again, everyone's jaw dropped.

In front of us was a huge, no, ginormous mansion. It was about three times our school. Maybe bigger.

"Luce. You live here?" I asked in a small voice. She nodded.

"Yep. Come on guys, I want you to meet my father." She lead the way into the building. We all followed, breaking our necks just to see the top of the building.

"Stop!" A voice roared. At the front of the house was a muscled man with a ring through his nose. "Ah, Miss Lucy, these must be your guests."

"Good to see you Taurus." Lucy said happily.

"A pleasure to see you too. But I'm sorry Miss Lucy, but you know the rules. All guests must have a body check before entering the mansion." Taurus said, bowing. Lucy sighed, but nodded. Taurus ordered us all in a line, boys at the front, because we were more likely to "carry something dangerous."

Taurus patted down our bodies, checking for anything. Not gonna lie, this bodyguard was creepy. Once he was finished, he moved onto the girls. First was Erza. I saw Taurus' face light up as he moved up her body, towards her breasts.

"If you don't mind, my lady." Taurus said, bowing his head.

"Not at all." Replied Erza calmly. Taurus instantly grabbed her boobs and began moving his hands. I saw Jellal tense up out of the corner of my eyes. I also saw the other girls tense and cover their own chests. On the other hand, Erza remained perfectly calm, not showing any signs of weakness or embarrassment.

"Nothing dangerous. You can proceed." Taurus said. "Next."

Levy slowly stepped forward, looking terrified.

"That's enough Taurus." Lucy snapped.

"But Miss Lucy, you never know what they mig-" Taurus began.

"I. Said. Enough." Lucy growled. She used the same tone when we encountered the Sabertooth member. Taurus stared at her, then bowed apologetically.

"My apologies Miss Lucy."

"It's ok. Go tell the chefs that we're are here. We want lunch at 1:00pm and dinner at 7:00pm, ok?" Taurus nodded and left the hall.

Levy let out a sigh of relief. "Lucy, thank you for saving me." She said, embracing Lucy.

"Sorry about Taurus. He's a good bodyguard, but a little perverted." She said with a laugh.

"Erza, are you ok?" Jellal said.

"That was… embarrassing." Erza said, her cheeks a little red. She folded her arms across her breasts, squeezing them together.

"Let's go." Lucy said, waving her hand. We followed her down her huge mansion, we went up at least 10 flights of stairs before we reached a room with huge double doors.

"Natsu. Gajeel. Cana. Be on your best behaviour. Ok?" Lucy said in a low voice.

"Don't worry Luce. It's your birthday, we won't ruin it of you." I said with a smile. Lucy took a deep breath and pushed the double doors open.

We entered a large office. High ceiling, large windows, fancy chandelier, big pictures. I didn't like it. Fancy things were overpriced and useless in my opinion. We walked along the red and purple carpet until we reached a grand wooden desk. Behind the desk was a man with blond hair and a small moustache. He didn't even glance at us, just carried on writing.

"H-Hello father." Lucy said. The man looked up from his work and eyed Lucy. Then, each of us in turn.

"Hello Lucy. Are these your _friends_?" The man asked.

"Yes father. They're here for my birthday."

"I know dear." The man stood up from his work, walked round the desk and stopped in front of Lucy. Then, embraced her in a big hug. I heard Lucy gasp. "Happy birthday Lucy."

"Thank you father." I heard Lucy whisper through tears. Then, pulling away and wiping her eyes she looked at us. "Oh, I should introduce everyone."

"Guys, this is my father, Jude Heartfilia." The man gave a wave and a smile. Both looked a little forced.

"Father, this is my friend Levy." Lucy said, gesturing to Levy. The bluenette gave a small bow as Lucy continued. "She gets the highest grades in the year and is incredibly helpful."

"Next is Erza. She's as smart as she is pretty, and keeps everyone under control."

"We have Juvia, whose kindness knows no bounds. Cana, who can lighten up any mood. And Lisanna, who can help in any situation."

Jude studied each person as Lucy introduced them. He took on their appearance, as if he was judging them. I saw Lucy tense as she turned to the boys.

"This is Gray. The first person I met when transferring. He helped me settle in and introduced me to everyone here." Jude's face tensed up. "This is Jellal, although quiet, he speaks wisdom. We have Loke, who also helped me settle in. Then…" Lucy looked nervous as she pointed to me and Gajeel. "Gajeel, who may have a, _hard_ appearance, but is very sweet."

"And finally Natsu. The heart and soul of our group."

Jude faced each of us in turn, examining us like he did the girls. His face got more and more tense as he looked at us, eventually becoming grim when he looked at Gajeel. But nothing could describe the way he looked at me. It wasn't disgust, and it wasn't angry. He gave a look that said he would never like me.

"G-Good to meet you, friends of Lucy. I welcome you to our home." Jude said with a small bow. Just like his bow, his words seemed forced. "As today is Lucy's special day, the whole house is hers. What she says, goes. But please, try you're best not to break anything."

"No promises." Gajeel muttered under his breath.

"Ok guys, let's head to the garden." Lucy said quickly, in a desperate attempt to hide what Gajeel said. We followed her out of her dads office. Before I left, I looked back and saw him sigh. " _Wonder why…"_

 _Lucy's POV_

I lead everyone through the many halls of my mansion. It had been a while since I've been here, but I remember it like the back of my hand. Everyone was asking questions about my dad, my history, the servants, everything. I did my best to answer them. We finally reached the doors to the garden. Pushing them open, I heard everyone gasp.

My garden was huge. At the middle was a massive fountain spewing crystal clear water. Flowers among flowers were arranged in a neat pattern. Oak trees outlined the edges of the garden, while yellow paths were placed around it. Everyone rushed off, exploring the garden in excitement. All except one.

"Luce, you're father doesn't like me." Natsu said. His voice was serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you see the way he was looking at me? I don't like he likes me."

"Well, Natsu. My father, umm, doesn't like boys. At all. He thinks they're a distraction to me. So I don't really blame him. Don't take it to heart, once he gets to know you, I know he'll love you." Natsu looked away, not making contact. Then, his goofy grin returned, and he rushed into the garden.

We spent a few hours in the garden, exploring and laughing. Then we headed to the dining room for lunch. Plates among plates of food were piled along the table. My father wasn't there, but that didn't bother me too much. Natsu, Cana and Gajeel looked like they were in heaven, and Erza's face lit up when I ordered some strawberry cake for her. We spent a whole hour at the table. Afterwards, we went round the house. I showed them every room. They were surprised when I showed them the ball room, the swimming pool and the library.

"Ok, Lucy, I know I'm meant to be in your room for the sleepover." Levy said excitedly. "But I'm not leaving this room. Ever. I will stay here. You cannot make me move. Not until I've completed every book in here." I just giggled.

"I don't think my father will like that Levy. But borrow a book whenever you want. I'll be happy to lend it to you." Levy was practically crying when I said that. We made our way up the many floors until we reach a big room. A gigantic painting was on the opposite wall. It showed a man with blond hair and a moustache, a woman with blond hair in a bun and a little, blond girl with chocolate eyes.

"Lucy, is this your family?" Loke asked, eyeing the massive painting.

"Yep. This is the Heartfilia family." I said. I looked at the woman.

"Luce, is that your mum?" Natsu questioned. He had a serious look.

"Yeah."

"Where is she? Is she coming later?" Erza asked. I shook my head.

"N-No. S-She passed away 11 years ago." I said. My voice was smaller than it was meant to be. I felt tears creeping, but I continued. "I haven't celebrated my birthday since." I heard everyone gasp. I didn't face them, I just stared at the picture of Layla Heartfilia. Suddenly, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Really warm. I didnt need to look to know it was Natsu.

"Well, now you are celebrating. And we're gonna make it the best birthday if it kills us." My whole body warmed at his words. Wiping my eyes, I turned to face Fairy Tail.

"Ok. Come on, next is my bedroom."

We spent the rest of the day chatting and telling embarrassing stories. Then, at 7:00pm, Virgo, another servant, called us down to dinner. We sat at the grand table. I sat next to my father, and next to me was Natsu. We happily ate all of the food that Aries, Aquarius and Cancer made for us. I had to nudge Natsu a few times so he wouldn't eat so quickly, or loudly. My father kept tensing up as everyone ate. I knew he wasn't comfortable with people eating like this. Levy, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Lisanna and Gray tried to be polite, but everyone else was stuffing their face. I saw my father sigh, but I was proud of him. He was putting up with this, for me. He really was trying to be a better father.

"Ok everyone." My father said, clapping his hands together as everyone finished. "Let's head to the living room. Time to give Lucy her presents." My face lit up as everyone cheered. My father lead the way into the living room, where everyone spread out and sat down. I sat next to my father, who's eyes were filled with joy.

"Ok, who's first?" Jude asked.

"Me." Gray said. He threw a present across the room. Clearly it wasn't fragile. Unwrapping it, I found a massive cookbook. Flicking through the pages, I found some complex recipes, each of which looked tasty. Even some that my mother use to make…

"Thanks Gray, this is great." I said happily.

"Ha, beat that hot head." I heard him mutter to Natsu, but it didn't bother me.

After that presents came swarming in. I got a vase from Levy, a gold key from Loke, some new clothes from Erza and Cana, a beautiful dress from Lisanna, a pair of earrings from Jellal, ten special editions Sorcerer Weekly magazines from Gajeel and a cute swimsuit from Juvia. Finally, I turned to Natsu.

"Ok Natsu, you said your present would be the best. If it's not better than Lisanna's dress, I'll get Taurus to kill you." I said. Natsu just grinned.

"Don't worry Luce. I got this." He handed me a small box. Confused, I opened it up. Then, a gasp escaped my lips. A pure white sparkling necklace was sitting there. It had a gold crystal in the middle of it. Next to it was a matching ribbon. I almost let out a shriek of happiness.

"Oh, Natsu, these are beautiful. How much were they?"

"Oh, not that expensive. The gold isn't real, obviously." Natsu replied, waving his hand. I saw his cheeks turn pink. "Oh, one more thing. Now this one was expensive." He pulled out what looked like a pair of tickets. He handed them to me, and I saw that it was a pair of special tickets, one that let you see any film that was airing.

"Natsu! These are really expensive. Why?"

"Like I said, my presents would be the best. And I got two so you could go with anyone you want! Any film with any friend!" Natsu said with his toothy grin. It took all of my mental power not to hug Natsu while my father was there.

"Guys, these have been amazing. Thank you!" I said, watery eyed.

"Hey, no waterworks." Gajeel growled. We just laughed.

"Ok everyone, it's 8:30. Boys, I think you should head home." Jude said. The guys moaned, but got ready to leave anyway. I saw everyone to the door while Capricorn waited by the limousine to take them to Jellal's house.

"Thanks for the presents guys, this birthday has been great!" I smiled happily as they made their way to the limousine.

"No problem Luce!" Natsu shouted back.

"Bye ladies, see you tomorrow!" Loke called. Everyone waved goodbye and soon, the boys were out of sight.

"So, time to get this sleepover going!" Levy said.

"Oh, you guys head up to my room, I'll be there in a second." I said. The girls nodded and left. I turned to my father.

"Thank you father. I know it was hard putting up with my friends, but I'm really glad you did." I said, hugging him.

"No problem dear. But, they won't be coming round until I've had someone run background checks on them. Especially the boys. And that Natsu fellow..."

"Ok father. I'm heading up. Love you."

"I love you too dear. Goodnight."

 _That took longer than it should've. But hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter will be Friday!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys. We're gonna get some ships in this chapter. After the party, the boys are round Jellal's house and the girls at Lucy's. Time for some interesting conversations. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 10

 _Jellal's POV_

"Just here thanks." I said to Capricorn. The servant had just taken me and the rest of the boys to my place to hang out after Lucy's party.

"Have a good evening sir." Capricorn said as we got out of the limousine.

"You too." Loke replied. I lead the way into my house, and we headed up to my room. Erza was right, this is the best place for a sleepover. Everyone collapsed on the floor and I jumped on my bed. My mother - well, the woman who'd adopted me - had already put out sleeping bags for everyone.

"So, what do we do at a sleepover?" Natsu asked. "Seems like a girl thing, right?"

"Dunno" Gray honestly answered.

"They talk about guys right? So let's start with you and Lucy." Gajeel snickered. Everyone started laughing at Natsu, who went slightly pink.

"Oi, what about you and Levy. You seemed pretty close over the past few training sessions." Natsu retorted, causing Gajeel to also go pink. I chuckled to myself, but Gajeel heard.

"Don't you go laughing Jellal. I've seen you and Erza staring at each other."

"Is there a problem with me looking at pretty girls?" I shrugged. Is true, I liked Erza, and I don't have a problem talking about it. Gray tried to contain his laughter, so I turned the conversation to him.

"What about you Gray. I saw you leave your training to talk to Juvia. What's that all about?"

"I, what? S-Shut up, no I didn't. Don't make crap up." Gray muttered.

"My phone is here Gray. Want me to ring Juvia up and ask her?" Loke chipped in, raising his phone.

"Don't you dare Loke. What about you and-"

"Every girl in the school?" Loke asked him. "I would talk about it, but we'd be here forever." Everyone grinned, then, they faced Natsu.

"Er, what?" He asked confused.

"You were asked first, so you answer first." I answered.

"Nothing is going on." He muttered. "She's just a friend."

"But you slept with her, right." Gray questioned. We were determined to get answers out of him.

"Well, yes. But we didn't do anything. She was asleep before I even got in the bed." Natsu snapped.

"So she was asleep while you did it?" I joked.

"No. Nothing is happening."

"What about after we raided Lucy's place. You stayed behind afterwards. What did you do?" Gray asked.

"Did you two kiss?" Loke joked.

"NO. I just stayed to clean up her place since I'm the reason it got messy." Natsu growled.

"And…" I pressed.

"And, before I left, she gave me a hug. Just thankful that I tried to get everyone to get her awesome gifts." He replied, going pink again.

"She loves you." Gray chuckled.

"Jeez, I'm done." Natsu snapped, "Gajeel, you're turn!" Gajeel flushed at the words.

"Nothing is going on." Gajeel simply said, echoing Natsu.

"Nope, Natsu used that. Now talk. What happened during the first day of training. She was clinging onto your arm." Loke said.

"Well, during training, she tripped and I caught her." Gajeel began, stammering. "She went red and I told her not to get the wrong idea. Than she pushed me and I fell. We both went and she landed on me. Once we both said we were ok, she got off me and we just watch the clouds, too tired to train."

"What does this have to do with her clinging to your arm?" I asked curiously.

"Well, when we saw Sabertooth, we obviously jumped in. But she was scared, so she held onto my arm for protection I guess." He finished. Realising the colour in his cheeks, he quickly looked at me.

"Ok Jellal, now you. What's going on."

"I have a small crush on Erza." I said calmly. Everyone stared at me, then erupted.

"What!" "No way!" "Seriously!"

"Yes yes, calm down." I sighed. "I've known her since childhood, before you met her Gray and Natsu. And she helped me out of a tight spot a while ago. Ever since than I-"

"Gross, stop already, we get it." Loke said.

"Why the hell are you grossed out? You flirt with every girl you see. Including the teachers" Natsu said. Suddenly Gajeel's phone rang. He picked up and we watched him answer it. I don't think anyone but me saw the colour creeping into his cheeks as he spoke.

"You wanna what? Seriously? I mean, sure, whatever. 7:30, got it. 'Kay, I guess I'll see you."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied, shaking his head. "You're next Gray!" He added, looking at him. Gray groaned.

"Fine. During the first training session I had a little break. I wanted to talk to someone, but everyone looked busy. Especially Gajeel and Levy." He smirked.

"Hey!"

"So, I went to talk to Juvia."

"Because she was in a bikini?" I asked.

"No."

"Because she was in an exposing bikini?" Natsu asked.

"No"

"Because she was in an exposing bikini where no one could see you two?" Loke asked.

"NO!" Gray snapped, clearly pissed. "I don't why I went, but I did. She came out of the pool and we talked. I said I liked her swimsuit and, as expected, she jumped on me yelling crazy stuff about loving me."

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I ran. I ain't staying with her. I was terrified." Gray sighed.

"Well you shouldn't of said you liked her swimsuit!" Gajeel said. Gray opened his mouth, but shut it, realising how dumb he was. We stayed in silence, before Natsu spoke.

"Guys, we don't talk about what we spoke about tonight. No matter how much Erza tortures us, this stays only between us. Can I trust you guys?"

"Only between us." I echoed.

"Only us." The others said. I checked the time. I was midnight. With the conversion in mind, we went to bed.

 _Lisanna's POV_

Everyone collapsed onto their sleeping bags with a moan and a sigh. It had been a long day for the group. Exploring Lucy's house took too long, seeing as it was so big. But everyone had a great time.

"So, um, guys?" Lucy said, "What do you do at a sleepover? I've never had one before…"

"Wait, never?" I asked, shocked. Lucy just shook her head.

"Well, don't worry Lucy, we've had plenty of sleepovers, we know what we're doing" Levy said, winking. "In fact, I know what we can do first!"

"Oh on, she's doing it again." Cana groaned. Lucy looked confused, but next second Levy was next to her, nudging her and wiggling her eyebrows.

"So, Lucy, who do you like?" She asked.

"What? I, no one, what?" Lucy stammered. "I don't like anyone at the moment. Why is this a question?"

"Oh please Lucy, we've seen you and Natsu flirting. He's even slept with you." Cana joined in.

"We didn't do anything, I was asleep. I don't like anyone, especially Natsu."

I felt my stomach twisting as the conversation went on. No one knew what I felt towards Natsu, so I couldn't blame them for bringing it up. But I decided to tell them if they asked me. Someone had to know.

"What about when we raided your place? He stayed behind. Did he kiss you?" Levy continued asking.

"N-No. He just cleaned up my place because it was his fault it was messy."

"Awww" Juvia said.

"Anyway, stop talking about me Levy. What about you and Gajeel? Remember what you said when I first saw him? Do you, do you?"

"What did Levy say?" Erza demanded, curious.

"She said, and I quote, "Gajeel Redfox, another member of our Fairy Tail group. He's as annoying as he is handsome." Remember that Levy?" Lucy smirked.

"Ohhhhhhh!" We all said, then erupted with laughter as Levy went crimson.

"Ok, fine, I like Gajeel a bit." Levy finally said, "I dunno why, there's just something about him."

"Is it his cute nickname for you?" I joked.

"Shut up Lisanna. Anyway, next. Erza!" We all whipped around to face her, who was going slightly pink.

"What do you mean Levy? I don't like anyone." Erza said, embarrassed.

"Than you wouldn't mind if I asked Jellal out, right?" Cana said, grinning. Her smile quickly vanished as Erza stood up and towered over her, giving her signature death stare.

"Don't. You. Dare." She said in a low voice.

"I'm joking Erza, I don't like him. I like that guy from Quatro Cerberus. But it's clear you do." Cana said, holding her hands up. The scowl disappeared from Erza's face as she realised she'd just been played.

"Fine. Jellal is, ok, I guess." Erza muttered as she blushed.

"What's the story with him anyways? I don't wanna be mean or anything, but he seemed off when I met him." Lucy said.

"Yes, well he's, done some things. No not murder." Erza added, seeing the look on Lucy's face. "But he did hang out with people like that. He did things, drugs and other stuff. He used to be so playful and happy as a kid, but something happened to him. He disappeared for a while, and when he resurfaced, he was different. But I helped him. I brought him out of the darkness, and introduced him to Natsu and Gray. From there, he began to make amends. And as he did, I grew attached to him." She was smiling slightly.

"You're really dumb Erza. Any boy would fall in love with you if you showed them the light. You think Jellal doesn't like you? Ridiculously." Cana snorted.

"Yeah Erza, I bet he's been building up the confidence to ask you out." I said softly. Erza shook her head.

"No, Jellal isn't looking for love. Not at the moment. Especially with me." She said. I saw a glimmer of water in her eyes, but they disappeared quickly. "Ok, let's stop talking about boys."

"But I wanna talk about that Quatro Cerberus guy..." Cana said quietly.

" _No one asked me…"_ That wasn't good. If Lucy did love Natsu, I was in trouble.

"Let's play dares." Levy said happily.

"Oh great." Lucy muttered.

"In that case Levy." Juvia interrupted, "Since you like him, Juvia dares you to ask out Gajeel." Everyone exploded with laughter again, seeing Levy's embarrassment was amusing. But, to our surprise, she picked up her phone and rang him. She put him on speaker so we could all hear.

"Gajeel, would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked.

"You wanna what?" Gajeel's rough voice said from the other end.

"I wanna go on a date with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I mean, sure, whatever."

"Meet me at the park at 7:30 tomorrow. Okay?"

"7:30, got it." Gajeel echoed, "'Kay, I guess I'll see you." Gajeel hung up. Levy was redder than Erza's hair as she looked at Juvia.

"T-There. I did it." She managed to stammer. We all stared at her in disbelief. Than we started cheering and hugging Levy. We could all tell that she was embarrassed, but we were proud.

"N-Now than Erza." Levy said cheekily, turning to her, "I dare you to-" She stopped dead as she saw the look on Erza's face. "You know what, I say we stop playing. It's almost midnight. Let's sleep."

Everyone climbed into their sleeping bags and said goodnight to each other. I'm not sure if everyone fell asleep right away, but I didn't. " _I didn't get to tell them that I liked Natsu. And if Lucy does, I have to tell him before she does. But how will that affect our friendship? I don't want to ruin it, but I need to tell Natsu. I'll tell him next week, at the pub, otherwise it'll all be over…"_

 _Woo, done. Different POVs from different sleepovers. And some insight on what everyone is thinking. Yes, Natsu and Lucy are in denial, but I'm getting there. Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter is Tuesday!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys. I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews so far, they've really been motivating me to continue. Anyway, this chapter, Levy and Gajeel will go on that date. What will happen? And are they being watched? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Enjoy!_

 _(Stick to the end for an announcement!)_

Chapter 11

 _Gajeel's POV_

We all woke up pretty late the next day. Not surprising, we were up until midnight talking about girls. I sighed. I still haven't told them about my date with Levy later today. I didn't want them to know, partly because I think the girls are just trolling me. _"Still, if it is real, what do I do? Never been on a date, romance and that crap doesnt bother me. Arrrr, the Shrimp better have a plan."_

"Gajeel, what's up?" I heard a voice say. Looking up, the male members of Fairy Tail were looking at me. Not surprising, I wasn't eating my breakfast, and I always eat.

"Huh, oh, nothing. Doesnt matter." I said bluntly as I started stuffing my face.

"Is it about last night?" Loke asked.

"No, don't worry about it." I said with a mouthful of bacon. The guys looked at each other, but dropped it as Jellal's mum walked in. Everyone quickly got ready to leave and before I knew it, we were leaving Jellal's house.

"Remember guys, only between us!" Natsu called as he and Gray headed off.

"Only us." Me and Loke called back. Jellal simply nodded and headed back inside his home. Me and Loke parted ways at the end of the street. I walked back to my dingy house, Levy still on my mind.

"Oh, there you are you prick." My grandmother barked as I entered the house. Well - adopted grandmother - the old fart that took me in off the streets.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here you old hag." I grumbled as I headed upstairs.

"You better not have been smoking you little prick. Otherwise you'll be out!" She shouted up to me.

"I haven't been!" I roared back, before slamming my door. I fell face first on my bed, sighing. Then, I looked around my room. Weights in one corner of my room, dirty clothes in the other. My window was dirty and the floor was a mess. My desk was covered in filth, with my computer monitor cracked and half a fork on it. _"Levy better not wanna come round. She'll think this place is a tip. Wait, why the hell do I care?"_ I put my face in my pillow and moaned. _"Girls are freaking complicated. Why did Little Miss Smarty Shrimp ask me out?"_

"Oh, that's why!" I said, my brain finally working. "She was with the other girls. I bet they made her ask me out as a dare. Well, I'm gonna go on that date, and make it the worst one possible, that will show them." Grinning to myself, I headed to work.

I didn't get much done at the garage I worked at. Fixing cars was one of the few things I liked doing, but Levy was on my mind all day. Before I knew it, it was 7:00 pm.

"Crap. Sorry boss, I gotta go!" I called to my manager.

"OI. Your shift isn't over!" She yelled at me.

"I'll work double next Sunday." I called back, before running out of her sight. I flung my house door open and ran inside.

"No running you little prick." The hag yelled at me as I sprinted upstairs. I ignored her and began to get ready. Nothing fancy, seeing as I didn't have fancy clothes. Just a pair of jeans and a shirt with a gray dragon on. I shoved my phone and wallet in my pocket and headed out.

"Back in a bit!" I yelled at my grandmother, then headed out.

I quickly walked to the park and got there 5 minutes before the arranged time. Looking around, I saw Levy wasn't there. "Damnit, I knew it was a prank. Levy is early for everything. I'm gonna make them pay…"

"Gajeel?"

"AH!" I whipped round just to see Levy standing there. She jumped back, scared of my yelling.

"AH! Gajeel, what, what's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"Don't scare me Shrimp!" I snapped back. Levy put on a pout. It was kinda cute. _"Wait. Did I just think she was cute? Gajeel, you're an idiot!"_

"Jeez, you could drop the nickname ya'know. We're on a date." She muttered. I scowled at her. Then, I looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing what seemed to be a short dress, completely orange. She had her usual signature orange headband, which matched her dress. She was also wearing her red glasses, giving her that nerdy look.

"Hey, you asked me." I growled back. She just looked away. We stood in silence of a minute.

"So, where are you taking me?" Levy asked softly.

"What? You asked me out, I assumed you had a plan for this thing!" I said, outraged. _"Where am I taking her? She expected me to come up with a plan? Is she crazy?"_

"Well fine, if you want me to choose. Let's… go to the arcade!" Levy said happily. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me.

"Hey, slow down." I yelped. _"Shit! We're holding hands. Wait, no we're not! She pulling me. Gajeel, calm down damnit. You're meant to be making this a bad date!"_ But no matter how much I grumbled, Levy pulled my down the streets like an excited kid.

We reached the arcade, and, I'm not gonna lie, I was pretty happy. Annoyed that I had to use my precious money on tokens to play, but happy. I kept beating Levy in each game we played, and every rematch too. But no matter what I did, Levy looked like she was genuinely enjoying herself. _"I'm enjoying myself as well. Maybe I should put in more effort?"_

"Gajeel, this one next!" Levy shouted happily. She dragged me to a dance machine.

"Dancing? Hell no! You have fun Shrimp, I'm getting a drink." I went to walk away but Levy held on tight.

"Oh no you don't! Come on, one dance. I won't ask you for a rematch." Levy moaned. "Please? Pretty please? Please please please please please please-"

"Fine" I snapped, losing my patients. I slotted a token into the machine and told Levy to pick any song. I didn't care.

"Just not too long, ok?" I said to her. She nodded and picked a song. I stretched out and looked around. _"Good, no one's here to see me. Don't wanna ruin my reputation."_

Me and Levy started dancing to the song. Not gonna lie, she was doing better than expected. She was getting more perfects than I was. _"Time to step it up. I don't care what it is, losing to this Shrimp isn't an option."_ I stepped my game up, trying to win now. But, I saw Levy do the same. She was hitting the steps perfectly, not missing a single one. Me, on the other hand, was starting to slip up. I don't dance, so my body wasn't use to it. No matter how hard I tried, Levy was a step ahead of me. Then…

"I won!" Levy yelled, throwing her hand up. I groaned and moved off the machine. Levy didn't let me get far. She move in front of me and began gloating.

"Ha, I beat you, I beat you. You just lost to me. Ha!"

"Yeah, yeah, ok Shrimp, ya got me." I said smiling. _"Wait, I'm smiling?"_

"Now what?" Levy asked. I checked my phone.

"Wow, it's already 8:30! We've been here an hour." I said, surprised.

"Well, let's head back to your place. Hopefully you're mum is making you dinner. There might be enough for me." She said, flashing a cute smile. " _I thought cute again…"_

"Er, well, you see." I began.

"Come on. It's this way right?" She said, ignoring my protests. She dragged me out of the arcade and began walking to my place. _"I didn't even know that she knew where I lived."_

"Levy, come on, slow down!" I grumbled. She suddenly stopped. She turned and put her hands on her hips.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to introduce me to your family?"

"It's not that, it's just-"

"Just what? Tell me Gajeel." Levy said softly.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said, looking away. This time, I took the lead, and pulled Levy down the streets until we got to my place.

"Inside, quick." I muttered as I opened the door.

"IS THAT YOU, YOU LITTLE PRICK?!" The old fart roared from the living room.

"Yeah, it's me!" I snapped back. I shoved Levy upstairs into my room.

 _Gray's POV_

Me, Natsu and Jellal stared in awe at what was happening before us. Levy was dragging Gajeel down the road towards the arcade.

"Guys, you're seeing this too, right?" Natsu asked weakly.

"Yeah, Levy and Gajeel are, hanging out!" Jellal whispered. None of us could believe our eyes. Gajeel, a rough, angry guy who didn't even think about romance, was with Levy, a small, smart girl who talked about love whenever.

"Do you think they're on a date?" I asked.

"Don't be stupid." Natsu answered.

"No, they are. Remember last night? Gajeel got a call. He said 7:30. It's 7:30 now. Levy must of called him and asked him out!" Jellal said, eyes widening.

"Shit! What do we do?" Natsu said, panicking.

"We stay quiet and follow. We know Gajeel sort of likes Levy. We need to see if he messes up." I replied.

"So, we stalk our friend?" Jellal questioned.

"I guess so." I said blatantly. We quietly followed the pair down the street and into the arcade, making sure they didn't see us. At first, Gajeel didn't seem to be enjoying himself, he looked kind of annoyed. But as he played more and more with Levy, we couldn't help but notice the smile appearing on his lips.

"He's having fun." Jellal whispered.

"Well done Captain Obvious." I whispered back.

"Guys, look where Levy is taking him." Natsu interrupted. We all glanced at them. Levy was dragging him to the dance machine.

"No way, he won't." Jellal said in disbelief.

"No, he's walking away." I said.

"Good job Gajeel." Natsu praised him.

"Nope, he's walking back." I finished.

"Damn it Gajeel." Natsu muttered. We continued to watch as Gajeel tried to beat Levy in dancing. But, to none of our surprise, Levy won. Gajeel grumbled as he walked towards us. We hid behind a desk, and they ended up just within our ear shot.

"Ha, I beat you, I beat you. You just lost to me. Ha!"

"Yeah, yeah, ok Shrimp, ya got me."

"Now what?"

"Wow, it's already 8:30! We've been here an hour."

"Well, let's head back to your place. Hopefully you're mum is making you dinner. There might be enough for me."

"Er, well, you see."

"Come on. It's this way right?"

 _"No way! Back to his place? Gajeel won't allow that, right?"_ I looked at the guys, both had the exact same expression on there faces.

"Now what?" Natsu whispered.

"I think they've left. Let's go." Jellal muttered. We hurried out of the arcade. We saw them turn the corner at the end of the road and chased after them. Then, it was back to stealth. We followed them down the familiar road to Gajeel's dingy place. But we didn't get to confront them. As soon as they got to the door, Gajeel opened it up and shoved Levy inside. The door slammed behind them.

"Guys, what just happened?" I sighed.

"We stalked our friend on his first date." Jellal said, also sighing. "We're bad friends."

"I'm calling Luce." Natsu said, pulling out his phone.

"Don't!" I said, grabbing his phone.

"Hey, get off you stripper." Natsu snarled.

"Don't get the girls involved you idiot. Remember what we said? Only between us." I retorted. Natsu froze.

"Y-You're right. Sorry." He grumbled.

"Guys, boys usually take girls home to, kiss, right?" Jellal asked weakly. We all went pale.

"Is, Gajeel gonna be the first one out of us to get a kiss?" I asked in a small voice.

"No, Me and Loke have." Natsu replied.

"Natsu, kissing Lisanna at the age of 7 doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"Stop guys." Jellal interrupted. He looked tired. "We'll just ask Gajeel tomorrow in the morning. I'll make a Fairy Tail Male group chat. That way we can also tell Loke about it." Me and Natsu just nodded in reply.

"Guess we should head home." Natsu muttered.

"As long as he doesn't get that kiss, I don't care." I said.

"Please, you've had plenty of chances with Juvia." Jellal smirked.

"Whatever…"

 _Levy's POV_

Gajeel pushed me into his house quickly.

"IS THAT YOU, YOU LITTLE PRICK?!" Someone shouted from the room next to us.

"Yeah, it's me." Gajeel snapped back. He shoved me upstairs into his room. He closed the door behind me and I looked around. It was small and messy. It had dirty clothes in one corner and weights in another. His grey bed was messy and his desk was covered in filth.

"Um, sorry it's a mess." Gajeel said awkwardly. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it! I'm glad it's like this, I didn't want it to be clean. Clean isn't you." I said, smiling at him. Then without hesitation, I walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Gajeel opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. _"Maybe I shouldn't be sitting on his bed. He better not get any creepy ideas."_

Gajeel walked over and sat next to me. Not too far, not to close.

"Hey, um, Gajeel. Why did you agree to go out with me?" I asked. I'd been thinking about it ever since last night. I was just as shocked as he would of been.

"Oh, well, I dunno." He said. I'm glad he was being truthful. "At first I thought is was a prank or dare as you were with the other girls. But after slightly enjoying myself, I tried to put in more effort. It seemed you were having fun, so why not?" Gajeel was grinning slightly. I looked around his room so more until I noticed a piece of paper under my foot. Bending down, I picked it up.

"Hey Gajeel? What is t-" Instantly, Gajeel snatched the paper from my hand, looking terrified.

"This, oh, haha, nothing, don't wor-" He glance at the paper. "Oh. Yeah, this is nothing." I eyed him for a second before leaping for the paper. Once again, Gajeel didn't expect such a small girl to make such a big move, and I got the paper from him.

"Hey!" Ignoring his protests, again, I scanned the paper.

"Gajeel, are these song lyrics?" I asked incredulously. I was shocked. "Song lyrics? Seriously. Not rock lyrics. These are sweet. Gajeel couldn't of written this, it must of been someone else." I looked at Gajeel. He was crimson.

"I, er, well, um, I, fuck." Gajeel spluttered. I went red at the word, but Gajeel had his head in his hands. I was unsure what to do.

"Levy." Gajeel said through his hands. "Please, I'm begging you, don't tell anyone. Please." Gajeel quickly grabbed my hands and was staring at me. He didn't look upset, more, scared. I felt myself blush as I stared back at him.

"Please." He moved closer as he spoke. I gripped his hands tightly.

"Ok Gajeel, I won't tell anyone." I said quietly. Gajeel gave a small smile. We were really close now. Both of us were red in the face, and I felt my heartbeat increase.

 _"Crap! This happens all the time in books and movies. Is he planning on doing it?"_ I could only stare at his red eyes. I didn't realise how nice those contact lenses were. I moved in closer. I saw Gajeel tense up, but he didn't move away. For some reason it made me move in closer. I started to close my eyes, and at the last second, I saw Gajeel do the same. I felt his lips press up against mine. My brain instantly shut down and my heart was telling me for more. His rough hand gripped my back and pulled me closer, his body leaning forward as I leaned back. My lips perfectly molded to his. He sucked on my bottom lip and I couldn't suppress the moan. _"That was embarrassing, I just moaned."_ I moved my hand to the back of his messy hair.

"OI" Gajeel's door instantly burst open, causing us to jump apart. I bit Gajeel's lip as I did so. Gajeel whipped round, face as red as a ruby. There, standing in the door, was a little old lady with a walking stick. She looked at me, then at Gajeel, then back at me. I turned away in embarrassment. _"I kissed Gajeel. I just kissed Black Steel Gajeel, one of the toughest guys in the school!"_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Gajeel roared at the lady. He was definitely pissed.

"So, you got a girl to kiss you, huh you prick." The woman said. "Dinner's ready. It's lasagna. Sweetie would you like some?" The woman added. It was addressed to me, and her voice changed to somewhat sweet.

"U-Um, y-yes please." I mumbled, not looking at either of them.

"Ok dear, I'll dish some up." The lady said. "Next time tell me you've got a girl round." She muttered as she hobbled away.

"Um." I looked at Gajeel. He was staring at me, still red. I felt the warmth still in my cheeks too. "Want some dinner?" He asked stupidly. I rapidly nodded and stood up. We left for dinner in silence.

 _Yes, ok, I get it, kinda rushed. Like I've said, my first story, so things may seem rushed here and there. But I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter! #Gale! Writing the kiss scene was kinda hard. No, ok, really hard. But I think I've managed it! Yes, what Gajeel originally thought the piece of paper was a porn magazine. Couldn't help myself. Next chapter will be Friday with… Loke's POV?!_

 _Annnnnd, HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! Since I'm having so much fun writing this fanfic, I've already got plans for the next three stories! If you follow me on Twitter, then I've already said over there that they are called Fiore Alliance, Fiore's Magic School and Unexpected Couples. If you don't follow me, then do it. I tweet out when my next chapter goes up._


	12. Chapter 12

_Back again with another chapter. Hope you're all doing well today. This chapter will have two POVs, Loke for the boys and Erza for the girls. What conversations will they have? Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 12

 _Loke's POV_

Monday came too early for me. The weekend was fun, bullying Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal about their crushes kept me entertained. But Sunday was boring. None of the guys were on Xbox later in the day, which is when we usually play. But I sucked it up and spent some time alone. As I was getting my breakfast, my phone buzzed with a new number appearing. Unlocking it, I clicked on the notification. _"Fairy Tail Male group chat? What is this?"_ I stared at the chat that was going off.

 **Natsu:** Oi, Gajeel, wake up

 **Gray:** Gajeel, we know you're up. We need to talk

 **Jellal:** Gajeel, we need answers.

I watched the chat, confused. _"Only the male members of Fairy Tail were apart of the chat. Was it something that the girls didn't know about?"_ I joined in.

 **Loke:** Guys, what's happening?

 **Gray:** Loke, you're awake. First things first, only between us.

 **Loke:** Does this have to do with Saturday night?

 **Natsu:** Yes and no. It's mainly to do with Sunday night.

 **Loke:** Oh yeah, where were you guys? You weren't on Xbox.

 **Jellal:** Once we get Gajeel, we'll tell you.

 **Loke:** Um, ok…

 **Gray:** Screw this. He isn't skiving off today, he's got his mechanics class. We'll harass him at lunch, Kay guys?

 **Natsu:** Sure. But I get to beat him up for not telling us.

 **Jellal:** Get in line Natsu, I'm first. See you at school.

 **Gray:** Bye

 **Natsu:** See ya

 **Loke:** Later

The chat went quiet. I had no idea what they were on about. The chat had to do with Saturday night and last night? And Gajeel was deeply involved? This wasn't making sense. I decided to hurry to school to see if I could catch anyone on the way there. As I left I saw Erza walking down the road from me. I wanted to see if she new anything, but the words echoed in my head _"Only between us"_ I shook my head. I would have to wait.

At school I didn't see any of the other boys. Heading to tutor, I saw Gray, Lucy and Juvia enter their class, but I couldn't stop Gray to talk to him. _"I've got maths first. I'll talk to him then"_ So, I spent tutor only half listening to what Lisanna was saying. The chat was on my mind the whole time. The bell went and I pretty much escaped my classroom to get to maths. I was the first one in, but not long afterwards, Gray and Lucy entered. I stood up and headed straight for Gray. Ignoring Lucy, I pushed him outside.

"Gray, what the hell is happening? You can't leave me in the dark pal." I snapped at him, a little harsher than intended. He started at me, then answered in a whisper.

"I can't, not yet. I don't have all of the details. Listen, get to Gajeel's mechanics class as soon as the bell goes for lunch. None of us has seen him all day. But it involves him. We'll talk then. But for now, only between us." I just nodded. Gajeel wouldn't miss his mechanics class, and if he did, something was seriously wrong. We headed back into maths, where Lucy was staring at in confusion.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing beautiful. But tell me, how was the rest of your birthday? Did you like my present?" I replied, putting on my smooth voice. It distracted her, making her blush as she answered. Gray just sighed, but we were all quiet as Jura came in.

I had history with Levy next, and greeted her as usual. However, I noticed that she wasn't paying as much attention as usual. While our teacher, Dan Straight, spoke about the theory that dragons used to rule the land, not dinosaurs, Levy while quietly humming an upbeat tune while doodling in her book. I couldn't see what she was drawing, but it didn't matter. _"She's not paying attention…"_ Something is definitely wrong.

I finally had my lesson before lunch, physics. Me, Lisanna and Natsu were put into a group for a big project, but me and Natsu didn't listen. I'd told him what Gray wanted us to do, and for the rest of the lesson, we kept our eyes on the clock. Lisanna wasn't too pleased with use, especially Natsu it seemed, but we ignored her.

Finally the bell went. Me and Natsu leapt from the classroom into the halls. Turning left, we saw Jellal leave his room, and he instantly joined us with the same look in his face. We skidded round a corner and saw Black Steel Gajeel himself emerge from his class with a smile on his face. He looked us sprinting at him, gave us a look of pure terror, and ran the opposite way.

"OI" Natsu roared after him, and we pursued. Gajeel disappeared round the corner. Jellal took a left to try and cut him off while me and Natsu chased. We got slowed down a bit as people were leaving their classes. We crashed into people again and again, barely muttering apologies as we moved. We saw Gajeel turn left and.

"OW!" Turning the corner I saw Gray and Gajeel on a heap on the floor, with Jellal coming up behind them.

"Got ya!" Natsu shouted as he dived on top of Gajeel, pinning him.

"Get off me you pink pyro." Gajeel grumbled.

"What's happening!" I yelled at them. "I've been in the dark. Why happened last night, what does it have to do with Gajeel, why don't I know?" Gajeel stopped struggling under Natsu and looked at us.

"L-Last night? Y-You guys saw that?" He said, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, we did." Gray answered as he got up, rubbing his neck.

"Saw what?" I asked desperately. "What's going on?"

"Saw him and Levy on a date." Jellal said simply. I stared in awe at Gajeel.

"What?"

* * *

"So that's what happened." Gajeel muttered. We were all outside, by the edge of the running track. Gajeel had just finished explaining to me what he and Levy did.

"You, Black Steel Gajeel Redfox, went on a date, with Little Miss Smarty Levy McGarden." I said slowly, trying to comprehend what I've heard. He slowly nodded.

"Then you took her home, right?" Gray asked.

"He did what!" I yelled. I couldn't believe my ears. Gajeel nodded again.

"What did you two do?" Natsu questioned.

"WellIkissedlevy." Gajeel said quickly, turning pink.

"What?" Jellal said.

"Well.. I, I kissed Levy." Gajeel spluttered in reply, turning from pink to red.

We were silent. Than we exploded.

"What!" "Excuse me?" "No way!" Gajeel got redder and redder, until he was the same shade as Erza's hair. Than the colour drained from his face as he glared at Jellal, Natsu and Gray.

"Wait, how the hell did you know I took her home?" He growled, glaring. Gray and Jellal glanced at each other, tensing up. Natsu on the other hand, just smiled.

"Gray recommended that we stalked you as it was your first date, so we could see if you messed it up." He replied, oblivious to what he was saying.

"He. Did. What?!" Gajeel roared, lunging at Gray. They fell on the floor, Gajeel pinning him to the ground. It took me and Natsu to pull him off.

"Gajeel, calm down." I said, "More importantly, what else have you said to Levy."

"Nothing." He snapped, "I dunno what to say, I dunno if we're a couple, I dunno if-"

"Well hurry up and think." Gray said, picking himself up off the floor. "We've got sports next, then we've got training. You'll have to speak to Levy then."

Gajeel took in Gray's words.

"FUC-"

* * *

Erza's POV

"Juvia, want some of my sandwiches?" Lucy asked Juvia. We were outside on the field at lunch.

"Oh, yes please." Juvia responded, grabbing some food.

"Hey Levy, I brought some crisps. Smoky Bacon, you're favourite." Lisanna said, waving the crisps at Levy. Levy didn't reply, just smiled at the ground. "Uh, Levy?"

"Hmm? Oh, right, crisps. Sorry. And here, got you the Ice Tea." Levy finally said, swapping with Lisanna.

"Levy, are you ok, you seem, out of it." I said to her in a serious voice.

"Huh, oh, I'm fine, really, nothing happened." Levy quickly answered, waving her hands.

"Levy, if you must lie to me, do it properly." I scowled at her. "I'm offended that you'd attempt such a thing." Levy turned crimson, looking away.

"Levy, what's up?" Lucy asked softly. We were all looking at her, wanting answers.

"Um, it was, my, my date with Gajeel." She said, turning redder.

"You went!" Juvia asked incredulously. "But Juvia meant it as a joke. Juvia didn't want you to go on a date with Gajeel."

"I know, I know, but I felt bad." Levy moaned, "He agreed to go, which surprised me. And he was there, on time, which surprised me even more. And, he let me choose what to do, we went to the arcade, and after a while, he seemed to be enjoying himself too." A smile grew in Levy's face as she spoke. She was blushing at the memory.

"So you're out of it, because you had a good time with Gajeel?" Lisanna asked, confused. Levy shook her head.

"No, it's what happened after. We went to his place and, and…"

"And?" We all asked simultaneously.

"We kissed!" Levy shrieked, before putting her hands in her face, which was redder than my hair.

We were silent. Than we exploded.

"What!" "Excuse me?" "No way!" We gathered around her, shaking her, wanting details.

"Levy, how?" I asked in awe.

"I, I found something in his room, something I can't say-"

"Is it a dirty magazine?" Lucy asked stupidly.

"N-No. I can't say what it was, I promised him. He looked scared when I saw it, and begged me not to tell anyone. He grabbed my hands and moved closer. After saying I wouldn't, I moved closer. He tenses up, but didn't move away. I felt my heartbeat increase, and my cheeks flushed. Then, then we closed our eyes and…"

"Awwwwww" Lisanna interrupted. "That's so sweet."

"Don't say it's sweet, it's even more embarrassing." Levy mumbled.

"Wait… Levy is the first one out of us to get a kiss, right?" Juvia asked. We fell silent.

"N-No actually. I've kissed Natsu." Lisanna said softly. I saw Lucy tense.

"Lisanna, kissing at the age of 7 doesn't count." I said, trying to relax Lucy. Levy was still red in the face.

"So, Levy, you didn't like the kiss? Is that why you're out of it?" I asked softly.

"No, I liked it." She answered, shaking her head. "But, I kissed Gajeel! Black Steel Gajeel! I'm I am item with one of the toughest guys in school?"

"Has he officially asked you to be his girlfriend?" Juvia asked.

"No, we haven't spoke at all since then. That's the problem, I don't know what's happening. And I've got training with him later. Oh, Erza, please let me skip training!" She turned to me, almost begging. I raise an eyebrow, but quickly dropped it.

"Levy, you know that we must beat the other groups at all costs, but for this one occasion, you can go home "sick". I'll tell Gajeel. But tomorrow, you have to talk to him. You two need to be in perfect sync if we want to crush Sabertooth." I said curtly. Levy was practically crying after I spoke.

"Oh Erza, you're a goddess! I'm not worthy! Thank you." She embraced me in a tight hug. She was pretty strong for such a small girl. I just smiled and returned the hug. The bell went and we all headed for our final class.

 _Finished! So, Levy and Gajeel are confused as hell on what's happening. Are they an item. Are they awkward. Are they both. Why didn't I use question marks after those questions. Who knows? Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry Loke's POV was meh. I don't think I'll do one for him again, too hard. Next chapter we'll skip the training and go to the pub. Lisanna has something to say. Next chapter is Tuesday, see you all then!_

 _Also I wanted to give a shout out to_ **k** **ary net** _and_ **Poodie** _for constant reviews on the story! I do read all reviews and try to reply to as many as possible! You guys are awesome 3_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey guys! How are you all doing today? So, at school I apparently hit 3000 views! Flipping insane! Thank you all so much. To celebrate, early upload, a sneak peak into next chapter, and I'll post chapter 1 of Fiore Alliance. More details when that comes out! Anyway, Fairy Tail is at the pub and Lisanna has something to say! Oh, and Sabertooth… Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 13

 _Natsu's POV_

"Phew!" I moaned as we sat down in the pub. Everyone collapsed in their seats, letting exhaustion wash over them. Well, almost everyone. Cana had a huge smile on her face, and Levy wasn't here. She'd gone home sick apparently. When Erza told us, Gajeel seemed relieved, but I was worried for him. Levy wouldn't be sick forever, he'd have to talk to her eventually.

"Natsu, are you listening?"

Erza's voice brought me to my senses.

"Huh, yeah, yeah." She raised an eyebrow. "No, I wasn't."

"Then what were you thinking about?" She asked grimly. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words echoed in my head. " _Only between us."_ I glanced at the guys.

"Oh, nothing Erza."

"Really? Is it more important than us beating Sabertooth with our training?" She questioned in a low voice. Erza hated being lied to.

"Um, not really. Don't worry about it." I stuttered in reply. She raised an eyebrow. The whole table was watching our conversation. The girls had a confused look, while the guys knew exactly what's happening.

"Natsu. Talk." Erza barked. I felt myself wince, but I stayed strong.

"I'm sorry Erza, I can't." I said in a small voice.

"Fine." She snapped. I saw a vein throbbing in her temple. "Jellal." She suddenly said, turning to him. "You'll talk, right?"

Jellal went ridge, scared of the wrong choice. He knew better than anyone what would happen if Erza got mad.

"Well Erza, you see…" He began.

"Jellal, only between us." Loke warned.

"Between us." Gray repeated. Jellal swallowed thickly as he looked at Erza dead in the eye.

"My apologies Erza, but I cannot say." Jellal said definitely. Erza looked taken aback, then she turned to Gray. An argument broke out, the girls trying to get us to spill our secret. I saw Gajeel turn pink, but no one noticed. Not wanting to deal with Erza's wrath, I slipped out of the bar and round back.

"That was close." I sighed to myself.

"What was close?" A voice said. Jumping, I saw Lisanna standing there, arms behind her back and a curious expression on her face.

"Ah! Lisanna? Oh Mavis don't do that." I snapped. She just gave her usual giggled and moved closer.

"So, what's this about? Only between us?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno."

"Don't play dumb Natsu." She pouted. "Oh, wait, you're not playing."

"Hey!" I moaned. She giggled again. Even when we were kids, she could never stop teasing me. "Listen Lisanna, if you wanted to find out what I'm hiding, I can't tell you."

"I didn't want to know." She muttered. She moved closer again. "I came to talk to you in fact." She looked nervous, she was trembling slightly.

"Oh yeah? What's up Lis?"

"Don't call me Lis! You know I hate that." She muttered, pouting again. Up till now, I've never noticed how cute that pout was.

"Alright alright. I'll stop calling you that." I chucked. "Lis…"

"Natsu!" She hit me on the arm. Hard. " _When did she get so strong?"_ "Stop joking, this is serious." As soon as she said that, I stopped messing around. Lisanna was never usually serious, always sweet and upbeat. But she looked nervous again, and was staring at the floor.

"I, um, have something to tell you. Something I've wanted to say for a while."

"Tell me Lisanna." I said in a low voice, looking straight at her. " _What's this about. She's shaking, and looks upset."_

"N-Natsu, we've been friends ever since we were kids, right?"

"Yeah…" I answered slowly.

"And, we're really close…"

"Of course, you're like, one of my best friends." Lisanna looked at me, her eyes filled with tears. Happy tears.

"I'm glad. But N-Natsu…"

"What's up?"

"I-I love you." I stared at her, unsure of what I just heard.

"W-What?"

"I love you Natsu." Lisanna repeated. She flung herself against me, pushing me against the wall of the pub. I heard voices shouting from the inside, but I didn't care. I looked down at Lisanna, who was staring back at me with big, wet eyes. She was hugging me really tightly, like she didn't want to let go. I was squished against her. Against her boobs…

" _Flipping really Natsu. She said that without laughing, and you're thinking them? Stupid!"_

"Natsu, I know this may seem sudden, but I've felt his way for years. Since we pretended to get married as kids. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. Natsu I-"

"L-Lisanna?" I was lost for words. " _She likes me? Me? Why? How? Why me?"_ "Lisanna I-"

"You don't feel the same, so you?" Her voice was quiet. She wasn't looking at me anymore. I felt myself go stiff. _(Not that sort of stiff you pervs. His body.)_ I didn't know how to react. It was true. I didn't feel the same. Or maybe I did, I don't know what love feels like.

"Listen, Lisanna, I-I, I don't." She looked at me. "And I'm really sorry, I am, but I don't feel that way. I just see you as a friend, a great friend in fact. But I just don't. I'm really sorry." I didn't make eye contact. I couldn't bear to hurt my friends, emotionally that is, but it was worst with Lisanna. She'd been there, for as long as I could remember. As a kid, moving to this school, Lisanna had my back. We told each other everything, but she kept this bottled up? Why?

"It's ok…" Lisanna looked down, her voice quiet again. "I knew you didn't feel the same, but I, I needed to get this off my chest."

"I'm sorry if that startled you, but it was needed." Her eyes were watering again.

"S-Still friends?" I stuttered. I still couldn't believe what was happening. But, to my relief, she nodded.

"Of course, but, I need time to get over this." I nodded in reply. We were looking at each other, unsure of what to say. I opened my mouth to suggest heading back inside the pub, when I was interrupted. A bang followed by a series of shouts came from inside the pub. And I heard one single, cold voice.

"Ha, these Fairy Tail chumps are pathetic…" I felt myself fill with rage.

"STING!" I roared, and, grabbing Lisanna, I sprinted to the front of the pub.

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

"Erza, we can't tell you!" I said desperately. The red haired demon was ripping me, Loke, Gajeel and Jellal apart, determined for the answer. The pyro had disappeared, leaving us to deal with the monster.

"You will tell me. Fairy Tail doesn't keep secrets from each other." Erza snapped, lunging at Gajeel. Gajeel practically screamed as he narrowly dodge Erza.

"Guys, I think we should tell her." Loke said in a panic.

"No, remember what Natsu said." Jellal insisted. "Only between us."

"Yeah well, Natsu isn't here." I fired back.

"Wow, this is sad." A cool voice said. Everyone stopped and looked at the door. There, was the leader of Sabertooth, Sting.

"Oh great, this clown." Gajeel grumbled.

"I'd be careful if I were you, _Black Steel._ " Sting smirked. He casually strolled in, followed by his group. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

"Oh, we want something bad to happen." Loke taunted. Him, Me, Jellal, Erza, Gajeel and Cana were on our feet. The other people in the pub watched in awe at the two biggest groups in the city faced off.

"What do you want?" I shot at them. My fists were already clenched. Luckily for me, I'd been lifting weights for the past two weeks. I wasn't about to let these guys push us around.

"Just here to chat." Sting's friend, Rouge, replied. His eye was glaring at me, the other covered by his dark hair.

"Well we don't want to talk." Jellal said curtly. "So leave before things get ugly."

"Things were ugly in here before I entered the door." Sting countered. "Listen Fairy Fail, I came to warn you, Sabertooth will make you wish you didn't enter the festival. You'll be eating dirt after the first event."

"Smell that?" Cana inquired from the back. "Smells like bullshit." I grinned. " _Nice one Cana."_

The smile quickly faded from Sting's face as Cana spoke.

"What was that?" He challenged as he moved forward. I stepped in front of him, eyeing him down.

"Back. Off" I snapped. He glared at me, before giving me a push. I didn't expect it, so I staggered back. But I didn't have time to regain my balance. Sting's fist quickly made contact with my jaw. I flew back into the table, crashing and causing a loud bang. Fairy Tail went into an uproar.

"Gray-sama, are you ok?" Juvia cried.

"Big mistake pal!" Loke snarled.

"You're so dead!" Cana yelled, standing up and dropping her bottle.

"Ha, these Fairy Tail chumps are pathetic." Sting jeered. Sabertooth doubled up on laughter, until another bang happened. Turning around, Sabertooth saw the pinkette standing against the door. Anger in his eyes.

"You're dead meat." Nash growled. He lunged at Sting, rage contorting his face. Another member of Sabertooth with spiky brown hair, Dobengal, stepped in front for Sting, defending him. His attempt was useless, as Natsu forced him out of the way with one hand. His other made contact with Sting's stomach, winding him. Rouge moved forward, slashing at Natsu's back, causing him to stagger. Gajeel roared, and tackled Rouge to the ground, allowing Natsu to keep fighting. I stood up, and me and Loke pounced into the fray, Cana ready in case she was needed. Loke kicked Dobengal, pushing him back while I attacked another member, Rufus. Rufus sidestepped me, knocking me off balance. With a swift punch to my leg, he dropped me to one knee. It hurt, a lot. Ignoring the pain, I lashed out my other leg, sweeping his, making him stumble. Seizing the opportunity, I kicked him and knocked him over. Natsu, seeing his chance, pushed Sting backwards, making him topple onto Rufus. Loke, quickly getting the idea, jabbed Dobengal in the gut, making him double up. Loke then shoulder barged him on top of the other two, causing them to cry out in pain. Gajeel was seemingly having more trouble. He was wrestling Rouge on the floor, each of them trying to get the other in a pin. Gajeel was strong, very strong, but hadn't had as much practice wrestling. Loke and Cana leapt forward to help him, until a voice roared out.

"OI!" Everyone one froze. Turning our head to the door, we saw a tall, blonde man walk in. His spiky yellow hair jutted out, and his lightning scar scared us half to death.

"I let you kids in my pub, and you repay me by making a mess of it." Laxus Dreyar shouted. Fairy Tail winced at his bulging figure, while Sabertooth looked confused.

"Laxus, we're sorry, but it wasn't us." Erza began. Laxus held up his hand, silencing her.

"Yeah, I see that." He growled. He looked at the heap of Sabertooth members on the floor. Walking over, he grabbed Sting by the collar, and lifted him so his feet weren't touching the floor.

"Sting huh?" Laxus grinned. "Listen, I never want to see a member of Sabertooth in here again. If I do, you'll have to answer to me, understand." Sting went pale. Just seeing Laxus flex makes even Erza flinch, so Sting was crapping himself. Laxus put Sting down.

"C-Come on guys." He stuttered. "L-Let's get out of this dump." Sabertooth quickly retreated, leaving tension in the air.

"T-Thanks Laxus." Erza said.

"Laxus that was incredible." Natsu happily said, bouncing towards him. His smile faded as Laxus looked at him.

"Everyone. Out. Now." He growled in a low voice. Everyone froze, then scrambled to get out of the pub.

"Sorry Laxus." I called as we ran.

* * *

 _Lol, Laxus is pissed. Hope you enjoyed. My first attempt at a fight scene, so it wasn't great. But I had lots of fun writing this one, getting Sabertooth involved was great. Oh yeah, and Lisanna. That scene was… meh. I wasn't completely sure how to do it, but I think it turned out ok. Be sure to check out Fiore Alliance, leave me your reviews on it! Next chapter will be Friday, see you all then!_

 _Sneak Peek:_

 **Jellal:** He has a point Gajeel. You still don't have an idea on what's you're going to do.

 **Gajeel:** I do.

 **Gray:** What?

 **Loke:** You do?

 **Gajeel:** Yep. I'm going to ask her out.

 **Natsu:** Everyone else read what I read, right?

 **Jellal:** Yeah… I think so...


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok, so, no POVs this time. Just the male and female FT group chats. I wanna try something new. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 14

 _Fairy Tail Male Group Chat_

 **Gray:** Natsu, that was stupid

 **Natsu:** You're stupid

 **Jellal:** Seriously Natsu, if Laxus tells the old man, we're dead

 **Natsu:** Why would he tell him?

 **Loke:** Cuz he's his grandson!

 **Natsu:** Oh… right.

 **Gajeel:** How do you live?

 **Natsu:** Shut it, McMetal Mouth. Be glad Levy was sick, otherwise you'd be dead.

 **Jellal:** He has a point Gajeel. You still don't have an idea on what's you're going to do.

 **Gajeel:** I do.

 **Gray:** What?

 **Loke:** You do?

 **Gajeel:** Yep. I'm going to ask her out.

 **Natsu:** Everyone else read what I read, right?

 **Jellal:** Yeah… I think so.

 **Gray:** Why? Do you like her?

 **Gajeel:** Not quite sure. But, ya know, we kissed. And if I have to do the three-legged race with her, why not. I don't want it to be awkward or anything, so if we're going out, it'll make it easier.

 **Loke:** Fair point

 **Natsu:** Gajeel has a girlfriend, Gajeel has a girlfriend.

 **Jellal:** She hasn't said yes yet.

 **Gajeel:** Shut it Salamander. You jumped in bed with Lucy like a day after meeting her.

 **Natsu:** It's not like we did anything.

 **Gray:** Not like she did anything. She was asleep, you were wide awake. And since you don't have common sense…

 **Natsu:** That's it, back to Sabertooth. Gray, you let Sting push you around. I thought you'd been lifting weights for the past two weeks. What happened.

 **Gray:** I didn't expect it. I was too busy making sure he didn't get near Cana.

 **Loke:** So now you like Cana…

 **Gray:** Real mature…

 **Jellal:** Anyways, Natsu, where the hell did you go? You left us to deal with the demon.

 **Gajeel:** I'm telling Erza you said that.

 **Natsu:** That's why I left. I wasn't dealing with Erza.

 **Gray:** But you heard Sting.

 **Natsu:** Of course. I got senses like a Dragon.

 **Loke:** But you couldn't sense him coming because…

 **Natsu:** Because I was distracted with Lisanna.

 **Loke:** Oh, that's where she went.

 **Gray:** Distracted or not, Erza nearly killed us trying to get our secret. Never ditch us like that again. Or

we'll tell them your secret...

 **Natsu:** I don't have a secret

 **Gajeel:** So you don't like Lucy?

 **Natsu:** Duh, of course not

 **Loke:** So I can ask her out. I mean, she is pretty.

 **Gray:** And smart…

 **Gajeel:** And funny...

 **Natsu:** Don't you guys dare

 **Gray:** Why, you don't like her. She's available.

 **Natsu:** She deserves someone better than a stripper, a player and a metal eater

 **Gajeel:** But she can be with a pyro?

 **Natsu:** Yeah

 **Natsu:** Fuck, no.

 **Natsu:** NO, I MEANT NO!

 **Gray:** Too late!

 **Jellal:** Guys, I got a text from Erza…

 **Gajeel:** Saying?

 **Jellal:** The headmaster isn't happy. He wants us in his office Friday morning. He's not here the rest of the week, so it has to be then.

 **Gajeel:** Great…

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Female Group Chat_

 **Levy:** Explain exactly what happened.

 **Lucy:** Well we were trying to get the boys to tell us something, they have a secret. So, after Erza almost tore them apart, Sabertooth walked in.

 **Cana:** They started talking shit. After I had brilliantly countered Stings threat, they attacked.

 **Juvia:** My darling Gray-sama got thrown to the floor after protecting Cana. Than Natsu appeared at the door and went straight for Sting.

 **Lisanna:** Natsu took on Sting, Gajeel took Rouge, Loke took Dobengal and Gray took Rufus. It looked like we we're winning, until Laxus entered.

 **Lucy:** Oh yeah, who's Laxus.

 **Erza:** He's the owner of the pub. And the headmaster's grandson.

 **Lucy:** WHAT?

 **Lisanna:** Oh yeah, that's bad…

 **Levy:** You lot might be in trouble.

 **Cana:** Hahaha, I love not being in school.

 **Erza:** Shouldn't you be finding a job?

 **Cana:** Not right now. I need time to relax.

 **Lucy:** Wait, we might get kicked out of the pub!

 **Juvia:** Juvia doesnt think so. Laxus has always let us in, no matter what we do. He says as long as we don't drink, we can say.

 **Lucy:** Right

 **Levy:** But you still might get into trouble. He could tell the old man.

 **Erza:** We are in trouble. My mother just gave me a letter. It's from the school. The headmaster expects us in his office on Friday morning. I'll text Jellal so he can tell the guys.

 **Lisanna:** Friday? Why not tomorrow?

 **Erza:** He's away apparently.

 **Lucy:** That sucks. Guys, I think I'm going to bed. Don't feel great.

 **Levy:** You ok?

 **Lucy:** Yeah, just a few stomach pain.

 **Lisanna:** Don't make me train with Natsu by myself tomorrow.

 **Lucy** : Haha, I'll try. Later

 **Lisanna/Levy/Juvia/Cana/Erza:** Bye

 **Erza:** Levy, I told Gajeel you were ill. But tomorrow you have to train.

 **Levy:** But what do I say to him?

 **Juvia:** Do you like him?

 **Levy:** Well, kinda, yeah.

 **Juvia:** Then Juvia suggests that you ask him out.

 **Levy:** I can't! What if he says no.

 **Erza:** He agreed to go on a date with you. So why not?

 **Levy:** Because it's Gajeel. He's rude, annoying, loud and calls me Shrimp…

 **Juvia:** Juvia wishes Gray-sama gave her a cute nickname

 **Levy:** It's not cute!

 **Erza:** I like it

 **Levy:** Why?

 **Erza:** Levy, tomorrow you'll ask Gajeel out. You like him, and you need to know if he likes you back. Even if he doesnt, then a huge weight will be lifted off your chest

 **Cana:** That's a lot of weight for such a small chest

 **Levy:** CANA! They're not _that_ small…

 **Cana:** Yeah they are. Look and mine and Lucy's and Erza's and, well, everyone else's.

 **Levy:** Mavis had a small chest, and she's a legend.

 **Cana:** Mavis was a kid…

 **Levy:** You know what Cana? I'm gonna ask out Gajeel, and get a boyfriend before you do! I'll prove size doesnt matter!

 **Cana:** So that's your motivation…

 _Done. Kinda interesting to write without a certain POV. But, I plan to do third person writing for my next story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Seems like Levy and Gajeel are thinking the same. Guys, don't worry, I'll be done with Gale soon. Almost there. Next upload will be Monday. See you soon!_

 _(I've changed the chapter on Fiore Alliance. Still the same, just some text updates. Much happier with this new one. Please check it out, I'd love some reviews!)_


	15. Chapter 15

_What's up guys? This chapter Levy and Gajeel will finally talk! This will be the last of Gale for a while, need to start writing about the other couples soon. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 15

 _Levy's POV_

I woke up late on Tuesday. I was thinking all night about how I was going to talk to Gajeel. He was so rough and cold, hard to talk to. So why did I like him? I rushed out of the house, barely having time to wave bye to my parents. As I walked, the female group chat went off.

 **Lucy:** Sorry guys, not in today. I've got really bad stomach pains. I have to miss.

 **Levy:** What, Lucy, you can't.

 **Lisanna:** Lucy, how could you. I can't train with Natsu by myself.

 **Erza:** Why not Lisanna?

 **Lisanna:** Nothing, it doesn't matter. I'll train with him.

 **Erza:** Good.

 **Levy:** Lucy! I have writing with Gajeel first! I needed you to tell me what to do.

 **Lucy:** I don't know! Be yourself. That's why he likes you, right?

 **Levy:** I don't know if he likes me, that's the point.

 **Erza:** He does Levy. Why else would he have kissed you.

 **Levy:** I dont know, as a stupid dare? Listen, I'm running late, talk to you at school.

I put my phone away and hurried down the street. All the way I couldn't shake Gajeel. " _He was loud, annoying, rough, rude, toned, funny, kind, handsome, stop! What am I thinking. Arrr, loves complicated. I've read more about it than anyone I don't have a clue what it feels like. This could be love, this could just be infatuation. Ohhh, I'm screwed first lesson."_

I hurried into school just as the bell went. I headed straight to tutor. After apologising to Macao, I sat next to Erza, thoughts racing.

"Erza, oh Erza, please help." I whimpered, staring at her. She gave her usual smile.

"Oh Levy, don't be silly. Gajeel accepted your invite to go out because he liked you. Just be yourself, I guarantee he'll say yes."

"You think?" I moaned back. I was petrified. Erza nodded in reply.

"Hey guys!" I turned in the direction of the loud voice, just to see Natsu. "You guys alright?" His smile quickly faded once he saw Erza. Her face was covered in rage as she glared at Natsu, paralysing him.

"You lied to me Natsu." She said in a low voice. Natsu flinched. "So, I have a special punishment for you during training today." Natsu nodded quickly, unable to speak. I sighed as the bell went. Writing was always bad with Gajeel, he usually interrupted the class by yelling, snoring or fighting. But now I have to talk to him, and ask him out. I headed to lesson quickly. If Gajeel liked me for me, I had to be myself and be the first one to class.

"Good luck Levy." Erza called down the corridor. I gulped as I took in her words and placed my hand on the door nob. " _Time to plan what I'm gonna say"_

Pushing open the door, my face quickly fell. There, in his usual seat, was Black Steel himself, hunched over a piece of paper with messy writing on. I gasped and he quickly looked up. His face instantly flushed as he pushed the paper into his lap. I felt the warmth creep into my cheeks as well. We haven't spoke since Sunday, and yesterday I skived just so this didn't happen. But here we are. " _Crap! I can't do this."_ I started shaking. " _What do I do? Oh what do I do?"_ My body couldn't handle it. I turned on my heels to head out of class, until a voice called.

"Levy!" Gajeel a hoarse voice echoed across the classroom. And that one word was why I stopped. " _He said Levy. He didn't call me Shrimp. He said Levy."_ I swallowed thickly and turned again. Gajeel was on his feet, looking at me. The paper was crumpled up in his hand. He wasn't shaking, but he did look nervous.

"I-I, er, L-Levy I." Gajeel babbled. I had no clue what he wanted to say, but he better do it quick. Our classmates will be arriving soon. Gajeel un-scrunched the paper in his hand and began to read.

"Um, hey Levy." He started. His voice seemed a little forced. " _Is he reading a speech he wrote?"_ "I just wanted to say that, that I enjoyed our d-date we had on Sunday. I-I really had f-fu-fun a-and I, I… Oh screw it." Gajeel scrunched up the paper again and walked over to me. I didn't have time to react, and before I knew it he had grabbed my hands. I felt myself go pink as I stared into his eyes.

"G-Gajeel?"

"Listen Shr- Levy. Levy, I had a great time on our date. I didn't think it would be so fun and I-I want to go on another one. A proper one. One where I try more, make you laugh, instead of following you around and moaning. Levy will… Levy will you be my girlfriend?" Gajeel's head went to the floor as he looked down. I could only stare at the top of his head while thoughts raced. " _He asked me out? Crap! He asked me out. What do I do? Do I say yes? How do I say it? Like I don't care, or enthusiastic? Ohhh, girls, where are you? What do I say?"_ But it was too late.

I shut my brain down and let actions take over. I grabbed his head and pulled it to my face. I saw his eyes widened as I crashed my lips down onto his. Then my brain truly went offline. Warmth spread out through my whole body, causing a moan. He sucked on my bottom lip again, and I did the same to his top. He straightened up, making me go onto my toes so we didn't break the connection. Fireworks exploded in my stomach as Gajeel gave a small growl. I was losing oxygen but I didnt care. Not breaking contact with Gajeel was the only thing that mattered. But that was short lived. The sound of footsteps quickly drowned out our heavy breathing.

"Ohhhhhh, what's this?" Our teacher, Jason asked. We jumped apart, blushing intensely. A few students were also by Jason, their mouths wide open. I flushed at their stares, but I wasn't surprised. It wasn't like we were in a secret spot or anything. I turned to face Gajeel, but it turns out he'd already taken his seat again. He had his head in his hands so no one could see him blushing.

"Alright, everyone inside now." Jason said, "Let's get to work. You two can flirt later."

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

Me and the guys sat down at lunch. Only one person was absent. Gajeel.

"How do you think it went?" Loke asked.

"Gajeel is rough, stupid and annoying." Jellal admitted, "But he won't screw this up." He looked back and forth between our faces before continuing. "Ok, he might be in trouble."

"I think he's got this." Gray sighed. "He kissed her before, why wouldn't she say yes."

"Because it's Gajeel." I answered. Being honest, I was worried for the guy. Romance was never his thing, never our thing. Except Loke. And now Jellal. But me, him and Gray never thought about girls up till now. Especially the girls in our group. Did I think Levy, Lisanna, Juvia, Lucy, Erza and Cana were pretty? Of course. Was I attracted to them? No. They were like sisters to me, it would be weird. But Gajeel telling us how he felt, maybe I had to start thinking differently…

"Oh, he's coming." Gray said. I turned around and saw Gajeel walking towards us. Not his usual stroll. He had a skip in his step, and a smile on his face. He collapsed next to me.

"How'd it go?" I asked nervously.

"Well, writing was boring as usual. Mechanics was fun, obviously. And graphics made me want to kill myself, so you judge." He replied stupidly.

"Stop taunting us Gajeel. We're talking about Levy!" Loke snapped. We were impatient. We needed answers. And if he wasn't willing to tell us, we'll force the answers out of him. Gajeel looked away before answering.

"Well, um, let's say…" He began

"You didn't mess it up?" Jellal asked, worried.

"He messed it up." Gray sighed. Gajeel faced us, grinning.

"Let's say I'm the only one with a girlfriend right now!" We stared at him, looking for signs of a joke. Unfortunately, none were found.

"No way…" I whispered.

"Impossible…" Loke said, gobsmacked.

"Guys. Are we sure this is Black Steel?" Gray asked.

"More like Pink Lover." Jellal said. We burst out laughing. Gajeel went slightly pink, but he didn't look mad.

"You're just jealous that I got a girlfriend before you asked out Erza." He retorted. Jellal just shrugged.

"Well, what the hell happened?" Gray shouted. Gajeel grinned again and explained everything.

"Wait, you didn't use my brilliant idea of a speech?" I asked. I was a little hurt.

"Levy didn't want me to say a speech damn it. She wanted it from the heart, and that's what I gave her." Gajeel grumbled back.

"He did it again…" Jellal said.

"D-Did what?" Gajeel was confused.

"This whole time, you've been saying Levy, not Shrimp." Loke pointed out. Gajeel opened his mouth to speak, but closed it.

"I-I guess I have been. Huh…"

 _And another chapter down! Like I said, I won't be writing about Gale for a while, the other ships need some love. Hope everyone enjoyed. Next chapter will be Friday!_


	16. Chapter 16

_4000 views? Seriously? That's mental! Thank you all! Chapter 2 of Fiore Alliance is up today as well to celebrate! Anyway this chapter will be after training, than we'll skip to Friday for the headmaster to kill them. Then next chapter will be a time skip closer to the festival. But for now, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 16

 _Gray's POV (Tuesday, after school)_

Once again, everyone collapsed into a chair in the Fairy Tail pub. However, everyone was looking at the new couple. Gajeel and Levy were sitting awkwardly by each other, unsure of how to act. Lucy had came down to the pub, despite her stomach pains, just to see them.

"Awww, I'm so happy for you guys!" She squealed happily. Levy gave a small smile to her best friend, but Gajeel scowled.

"Keep up this cutesy crap and I'm out." He grumbled. It was nice to see that Gajeel was still being himself, even after getting a girlfriend.

"Awww, is little wittle Gajeel embarrassed?" Natsu jeered. That whole pub howled with laughter at the pair, both going scarlet.

"Shut it Salamander, or I'll-"

"Gajeel, no." Jellal said. Gajeel's voice hitched in his throat as he remembered.

"Arr, fine." He snapped.

"Awww, he so cute when he's embarrassed." Natsu carried on joking. Gajeel was about to throw an insult, when the door burst open.

"Natsu!" We turned and saw a tiny, blue haired girl running into the pub, directly to us. "Natsu, quickly, Happy is-whoa!" The girl tripped and landed flat on her face.

"Wendy! Are you ok?" Erza rushed out of her seat towards the girl. She placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her up.

"Yes, thank you Erza. Wait, no I'm not! Natsu! Happy, he's ill." Everyone froze. I faced the pyro, just to see anger and fear in his eyes.

"He's…ill?" The pinkette repeated. The bluenette nodded. Natsu jumped over the table and grabbed the girl, throwing her over his shoulder. Then he dashed out of the pub.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy called. She got up and followed him out of the pub. Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

"I'll get them." I sighed, and I sprinted after them. I knew how much that cat meant to Natsu, so if he was ill, than Natsu would be mad. I skidded round the corner to see Lucy panting and holding her stomach.

"Lucy, are you ok?" I asked and I grabbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, my stomach is just hurting me." She gasped back. "Come on, let's go." Me and Lucy moved at a quick pace. We lost sight of Natsu, but I knew where his place was.

"Gray, who was that girl?" Lucy questioned.

"Oh, that's Wendy, another one of our members. She's also Natsu's little sister." Lucy stared at me, flabbergasted.

"B-But, she has blue hair. Natsu's is pink!"

"Actually, he says it's salmon." I replied. "They're not related by blood. Natsu found her in the streets. After about a year for searching for her parents, he just took her in."

"Awww, his parents must be so nice." Lucy said. I raised an eyebrow. " _She doesn't know about his parents? Now's not the time, she'll find out later."_

We made it to Natsu's place. The door was wide open. Clearly Natsu was in a rush. We hurried in, just to see Wendy on the floor.

"Wendy! Are you ok?" I asked, pulling the girl to her feet.

"Ow, yeah. Natsu was so worried about Happy, he pretty much dropped me." She said. "But I'm fine, thanks Gray." She added with a smile. Then, a confused look spread over her little face. "Huh, who's this?"

"Oh, this is Lucy." I said, gesturing to her.

"H-Hi." Lucy gave a wave.

"Oh, Lucy! You're the one Natsu's been talking about!" Wendy said happily.

"He talks about me?" Lucy asked her.

"Yep, he goes on and on about you." Wendy nodded back. "Oh, I'm Wendy, nice to meet you!" The polite girl went into a small bow, which Lucy returned.

"Where Natsu?" I asked her, remembering the reason for coming.

"In his room." I nodded my thanks and showed Lucy to Natsu's room.

I opened the door and saw the pinkette on his knees by his bed. On it, I saw the blue feline Happy. Except he didn't look so happy. His eyes were red and a little puffy. His fur looked all rough and messy.

"Happy, Happy, come on pal." Natsu pleaded to the cat. I couldn't see, but I could tell the guy had tears in his eyes. "Happy, I'll get you help, and you'll be ok!" He picked Happy up and wrapped him in his scarf. He then turned to face us. "Where's the vet?"

"Not to far from town." Wendy said behind us.

"Take me." The pyro pleaded. The bluenette nodded.

"Can I go to?" Lucy asked. She was worried for Natsu.

"Sure, come on." Wendy said. "Are you coming Gray?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'll tell the rest of Fairy Tail what's happening." Wendy nodded again, and we all left Natsu's place. We separated at the door, Natsu, Wendy and Lucy heading to the vets. I headed back to the pub. As I walked, I pulled out my phone.

 **Gray:** Hey guys

 **Erza:** Gray! What happened?

 **Gray:** Happy. He's ill. Wendy and Lucy are taking Natsu to the vet.

 **Levy:** Lucy is going? Why?

 **Loke:** She loves him.

 **Gray:** She can read the chat Loke.

 **Loke:** Oh yeah.

 **Levy:** Um, guys. Has anyone seen Lisanna today?

 **Jellal:** She wasn't at training.

 **Levy:** Hope she isn't ill too…

 _Lisanna left the group chat._

* * *

 _Erza's POV (Friday)_

I headed to school early. Today the headmaster wanted to see us, and I didn't want to be late. " _It's probably about Sabertooth. Stupid Natsu, starting a fight with them. In Laxus' pub no less. Is he trying to get kicked out?"_

"Hey Erza!" A voice called. I turned and saw Loke running up to me. He stopped and caught his breath.

"The - headmaster wants to - see us today - right?" He asked between gasps.

"Yeah, because you and the guys got into a fight." I scowled at him. I saw him wince.

"I'm sorry Erza, but they disrespected our name. I couldn't stand by, especially after Natsu got into the fight."

"True. I thank you for standing up for Fairy Tail." I sighed back. I wasn't truly mad, but I couldn't have the boys start fights whenever.

"Hey, Erza. What happened to Lisanna?" Loke asked. "No one has seen her since our encounter with Sabertooth."

"I not sure. But I hope she's ok. She's always been strong. She had to deal with a kid Natsu, remember?"

"He's still a kid at heart." I chuckled at his joke. We walked in silence to school. I saw Loke to his tutor, then headed to my own. Levy was already there.

"Morning Erza." She said happily.

"You seem extra cheery today Levy." I replied.

"Of course I am. These past few days with Gajeel have been incredible. And since we're together for training, we get to know each other even more."

"Aren't you happy Natsu decided to put you up for the three legged race?" I asked cheekily.

"Yeah, I, I guess I am!" Levy said, going pink. Then, Natsu himself bounced into the room, his toothy grin on his face.

"Morning!" He said happily.

"You also seem upbeat. What happened?" I asked.

"Happy. The vet said he's feeling a lot better. Should be fine over the weekend." He responded, jumping into his chair.

"That's good. Now, wipe the smile off of your face. The headmaster wants to see us, remember?" I said coldly. Natsu's face fell and I glared at him.

"Oh, right…"

"Natsu, Erza." A cheery voice said. Facing the door, we saw Mirajane give us a hearty wave. "The headmaster is ready."

"I'm coming too." Levy said. Mira just nodded and lead the way. When we got outside of the master's office, the rest of Fairy Tail was already there. Including Cana.

"Cana? Why?" I asked.

"Because I "provoked" them." She muttered.

"Ok, everyone in." Mira smiled. As we followed them in, I whispered to them.

"Everyone, shut up. Let me do the talking." I growled. I glared at Natsu, Gajeel and Cana, who nodded rapidly. We sat down in front of the headmaster, who had a grim look on his face.

"WHAT WERE YOU BRATS THINKING?" Makarov roared at us. Fairy Tail cowered. "LAXUS TOLD ME WHAT YOU IDIOTS DID. STARTING A FIGHT OVER A FESTIVAL? HOW IDIOTIC. HE'S MAKING ME PAY FOR THE DAMAGES YOU KIDS DID TO HIS PUB!"

"I apologies headmaster." I said quickly, bowing my head. "But Sabertooth attacked first. Sting punched Gray, it was self defence."

"I heard that Natsu attacked Sting out of anger." Makarov said coldly.

"Of course, why else would I attack him?" Natsu said stupidly. I shot him glance, causing him to wince.

"IDIOT! I swear, if you do anymore damage, I'll give you a punishment you won't forget. Understand?" The headmaster said slowly. Fairy Tail nodded. "Oh, Laxus has banned you from the pub for a week. Same has happened with Sabertooth's pub."

"Wait-wait, hold on. Back up. We're banned? I can't be banned. I didn't do anything." Cana said, crestfallen.

"TOO BAD, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PROVOKED THEM!" Makarov screeched. "EVERYONE. OUT. NOW." Fairy Tail scrambled to get away from the tiny man. Despite being so small, he acted like he could turn into a giant at any moment. We rounded a corner and came to a halt.

"Jeez, the old man is crazy." Gajeel said.

"No kidding. Juvia was worried that we'd be kicked out." Juvia said truthfully.

"Nah, the old man may blow a gasket from time to time, but he would kick us out." Natsu said happily. His smile faded once he looked at me.

"No one, will talk, to any, Sabertooth member, until the festival. Got it?" I asked slowly. Everyone nodded fearfully. "THEN GO!" I bellowed as the bell went. Everyone ran away, terrified. All except one.

"You really know how to get them running, don't you?" Jellal asked. I sighed. "But come now Erza, you aren't really mad at us, are you?"

"No." I said truthfully. I always felt at ease talking to Jellal. He let me be myself, I told him the truth about anything. "But I couldn't have you guys starting fights whenever. You understand, right?" He simply smiled.

"I don't start fights." He said.

"No, but you don't stop them either."

"You didnt stop them back in the pub." He pointed out.

"W-Well. Forget it." I sighed. I hated when he was right.

"Here, let me walk you to class." He grinned. The grin that made my heart flutter. I smiled back, and we walked in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 _Done! So, my time skips are a little messy. Guess I haven't figured that part out yet, hopefully there won't be as many later on. Hope you all enjoyed! I added Wendy cuz she's one of my faves, and she seemed to fit the character of Natsu's sister well. Next chapter will be Tuesday!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello everybody! So I wanted to talk about this story's concept and where the idea originated from. There is a writer on the site called superfreakerz. Her stories are incredible, check them out. Anyways, she has a story called War. That story of hers has actually inspired this one. So, if there are any similarities between the two, I just wanted you to know that her story was in my head while writing this. For example, Lucy does something next chapter that happened in War and something I've got for Gruvia is the same. I am not trying to steal superfreakerz idea, hell, I thank her for inspiring me to start writing on here. I am sorry if it seemed that way, my other story is way more original. So, that's the serious stuff out of the way. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 17

 _Lucy's POV (Friday, one month later)_

It's been a whole month since Gajeel and Levy got together. They we're awkward at first, but they gradually got use to each other. Levy would stay up all night talking about him, which made me happy. My best friend had a chance at love, and she didn't pass it up. But, as happy as I was for my friends, I had to focus. We had a the weekend left until the competition, and we weren't going to lose. We've been training non-stop each day. I felt myself get faster with Natsu, Loke and Erza were jumping higher and further, Gray was getting stronger, Juvia was moving faster, Jellal was throwing further and the couple were perfectly in sync. However, since the Sabertooth incident, one person was missing. Lisanna. She'd left the group chat, both of them, and had stopped coming to school. She wasn't at home either, leaving the group worried. Meaning we were one person down in the competition, and one member down in Fairy Tail.

I sighed as I headed to school. On my way, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good morning my dear." My father answered. "How are you?"

"I'm good father. How are you?"

"Very good my dear. So, um, about your _friends_ …" I narrowed my eyes.

"I've done background checks on all of them. It seems like Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser and Lisanna Strauss are fine to come round any time. Oh, and Loke Lion. It seems like he was one of your childhood friends, remember?"

"Oh, that's why he seemed familiar. But father, what about the other?"

"Well, it seems Cana Alberona is an alcoholic. I don't want my daughter around someone like that. Both Gajeel Redfox and Jellal Fernandez have a, _rough_ , upbringing. I will have to investigate more…"

"And Natsu?"

"I don't like him." Jude replied blatantly. "He's loud, rough, annoying and not the brightest. He takes kids and animals off the streets, has pink hair, has one sleeve on his coat and lives alone. You will not be near someone like _Natsu Dragneel_."

"But father…"

"Yo, Luce!" A voice called. Turning, I saw Natsu running towards me. "Hey, you didn't wait for me. What's up."

"N-Natsu! Oh, sorry, nothing's wrong…"

"Lucy, are you listening?" Jude angrily said from the phone.

"Y-Yes father, I'm listening…" I hastily responded.

"That's your dad? Let me speak to him." Natsu grabbed my phone from my hand and started speaking.

"Yo. This is Lucy's dad right? It's Natsu, remember the guy with salmon hair? Listen, I wanted to say thanks for letting us round your place for Luce's party. We had a blast, I didn't realise your place was so big. We had a great time, so thanks!" He handed the phone back to me, a toothy smile on his face. I didn't know it, but I had tears in my eyes.

"N-Natsu… Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked, confused.

"Lucy…" My father's grave voice rang out from the phone. "I want you to come home tonight. We need to talk."

"O-Ok father. Love you." I stuttered. He didn't reply, just hung up.

"Er, Luce. What's wrong?" Natsu asked. He looked worried. I shook my head.

"Nothing Natsu. Come on, let's go to school." Natsu just grinned as I lead the way. We walked in a comfortable silence, until something my father said peaked my curiosity.

"Um, Natsu…"

"Yeah?"

"Um, when I was at your place, I, I noticed your parents weren't in. Where were they?" I made a mistake. I saw Natsu's face grow long as he looked away.

"They, were gone." I heard him sniff. "They passed away."

"Oh, Natsu, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." But the pinkette shook his head and continued.

"I think they died in a fire when I was born. A man named Igneel adopted me. He raised me, taught me how to read, write, everything. But, one day…" His voice grew small, almost a whisper.

"N-Natsu, you don't have to tell me." I said quietly.

"One day, he just vanished. I woke up at his place, and he was gone. No note, message, anything. He only left this scarf." He gripped the white scarf around his neck.

"That's why you always wear it…"

"Yeah, the only thing I have left of him. And it didn't just happen to me. Wendy lost her adopted mother, and Gajeel lost his adopted dad. For no reason." He pulled a picture out of his coat. It was of a small, pink haired boy, and a man with dark red hair.

"But one day." His voice was still small, but determination grew in it. "One day I'll find him." Then he looked at me, a huge smile on his face. "I'll find him and introduce him to everyone. Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Levy, even you!"

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

Once again I was early to tutor. I had my head buried in a book, as usual, but this one was special. It was a romance novel, my favourite one. I've read it over a hundred times, but that was before Gajeel. I finally could read it and relate to the experiences and feelings the characters were having. I finally understood love.

The bell rang and the class filed in, I put my book away, but not until the redhead saw.

"I see you're reading that book again, Levy." Erza smiled.

"Yep. But now I have Gajeel, I understand what the characters are feeling."

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

"But I'm not done. Everyone else needs to experience this as well." I said sneakily.

"So you'll let us borrow the book?" Erza asked.

"No. I'm going to help everyone find happiness." I exclaimed.

"Levy, you can't force happiness onto others. And you can't rush love, it takes time." Erza said, her voice was low. " _Oh I can. This book's characters are always trying to set their friends up on dates. And I know who to try it on first…"_ I glanced at the door. And, sure enough, Gray walked by, followed by Juvia.

* * *

 _Gajeel's POV_

I headed to the library for the first time in like, ever. I hated reading, but unfortunately, I'm going out with a girl who's never seen without a book. Pushing the door open, I heard a few gasps from the people inside. There were quite a few during lunch, so I should've expected this.

"Oh here." I saw Levy waving at me from the corner of the room. I strolled over and sat down.

"Hey Shrimp." I grinned at her. She scowled back. "Look, I'm not dropping that nickname." She just sighed her annoyance. "So, what's this about?"

"Um well." She glanced around to make sure no one was listening. "Here, read this." She handed me a book. A big book. Reading the title, it was a love novel. I glanced from her, to the book, to her again.

"I'm going." I muttered, standing up.

"No you aren't." She grabbed my wrist. "Listen, can I, trust you?"

"I'm your boyfriend, of course you can." I said, shocked. " _She didn't trust me? What the hell is this?"_ She gave a small smile.

"Ok, listen. During Lucy's sleepover, we, kinda said who we liked." I stared at her. " _We did the exact same thing!"_

"I, I obviously said I like you… and we know who Juvia likes. But Erza said she liked Jellal, but said he wasn't interested in her. And Lucy is in denial, but I know she likes Natsu. I wanna help get them together. And I need your help." " _That's sounds similar to us. Natsu was in denial, Jellal likes Erza, and Gray likes Juvia. But I can't tell her. Shit, you made this hard for me guys."_

"So how do you plan to get them together?" I asked.

"This book. The characters are always trying to get their friends together. And it works. So, I plan to do the same. Using these methods."

"That's why you want me to read it…" She nodded. " _I like this side of her…"_

"So, will you read it?" She asked softly.

"I'm willing to help, but that's a big book." I smirked.

"Fine! After training, I'll come to your place and read it to you, ok?" She glared at me.

"Sure, whatever." I smiled back, "Shrimp…"

"Gajeel!" I cackled at her annoyed face, only to be thrown out by the librarian.

 _Lucy is in trouble and Levy had a plan. The next ship I'll be working on is Gruvia. I've got a good idea for those two… Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will be Friday!_


	18. Chapter 18

_5000 views! Unreal! Thank you all, it's insane. As I promised, Alliance will be up later. But for now, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 18

 _Lucy's POV (Friday afternoon.)_

I got Capricorn to pick me up on Friday. Father wanted me home, presumably to tell me off for Natsu this morning. If only he could meet him, the real him. The one I love. " _Wait, love? No, the one I_ like _. There we go."_ I snapped out of my thoughts as Capricorn pulled up.

"Hello Miss Lucy." He said happily.

"Good to see you Capricorn." I greeted.

"I must warn you Lucy, Mr Heartfillia isn't in the best of moods. I wouldn't push my luck." He warned me. I just smiled at him, knowing that my father was trying to be better. It couldn't be that bad.

Thus, we took the long ride home. Watching my mansion pull into view still was uneasy. It still didn't feel like home. My little apartment near Natsu's was home. " _Near Natsu's? No, near_ school _. There we go."_

After a quick bow to Capricorn and a scowl to Taurus for staring at me, I headed to my father's study. As usual, I took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in." Jude said from the other side. I pushed the door open.

"Hello father, you wanted me home?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, hello Lucy. I wanted to talk to you about this morning." He said grimly. " _Oh, Natsu you better have not gotten me into trouble."_

"Please, sit down Lucy." I did as I was told. "So, it seems that even after I said not to hang out with Natsu, you were with him this morning."

"Oh, that's because Natsu lives a block away from me. He just happened to catch up with me." I said weakly. My father glared at me before asking something I never expected.

"Lucy, is he your boyfriend?" He asked. I stared at him, taken aback. " _Did he just asked that?"_

"What! Natsu? N-No, of course not! Why would you- how could you- do you even-" He raised his hand to stop me.

"Lucy, that was exactly what I said when my father asked if I loved Layla. Lucy, do you have feelings for him?"

"N-No. Sure he's sweet and funny, but I don't _love_ him. He's just my best friend." My father gave me a look. " _What? I'm being honest. I don't have feelings for Natsu. That's ridiculous, how silly can someone be?"_ "Besides father, he doesn't have feelings for me either."

"Don't be so sure." He gave a chuckle. "You are the prettiest girl alive Lucy, and very intelligent. Natsu would be a fool not to like you. However, I still don't like him."

"Father." I pleaded, "Please, you just have to get to know him. If you just properly met him, even once-"

"What are you suggesting Lucy?"

"Let him come round for dinner tomorrow. And please, just meet him." I had tears in my eyes, but I glared at him. He raised his eyebrows, looking for signs of a joke. Finally, he sighed.

"Fine. If you think he's so special, I shall meet him. I will meet this _best friend_ if yours. But I'm saying now, I don't like Natsu Dragneel. And I never will. Is that clear?" He said dangerously. I slowly nodded. "Good. Now out, I have work to do." I got up and quickly left the room. Than I ran upstairs to my room.

" _What did I just do? I invited Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, to try and impress my father? I'm such an idiot. And I denied that I liked him? Wait, I don't like him… what am I on about. He's just a friend. Ohhh, I've got to tell Natsu."_ I pulled out my phone and went in the girls group chat.

 **Lucy:** Guys, what's Natsu's number?

 **Cana:** Ohhhh, why?

 **Lucy:** Shut up, I need to tell him something.

 **Levy:** Here

She gave me his number.

 **Lucy:** Thanks Levy, you're awesome

I dialed the number.

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

Me and Wendy were downstairs playing with Happy. Wendy was thinking of getting a cat for herself, since she played with Happy so much. Suddenly, my phone rang. Unlocking it, I saw it was from an unknown number.

"Who is it?" Wendy asked

"Dunno." I muttered, "but if Gray's trying to prank me, he's dead." I answered the call. "Hello?"

"N-Natsu? It's Lucy."

"Lucy? How'd you get my number. And why haven't I given it to you?"

"Levy gave it to me. Listen, remember when you said my father didn't like you?"

"Yeah…"

"Y-You were right. He said he didn't."

"You rang me just to say that?! You're so weird Luce."

"No you idiot! I told my dad that I wanted him to meet you. So I kinda said that you'd come to dinner tomorrow, round my place."

"Luce you did what!" I yelled. Her dad hates me and she wants me to have dinner with him? Sure, free food, but. "Lucy are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry, but I just wanted him to see the Natsu I love. The one I'm friends with!"

"The one you love?" I said in a low voice.

"Yeah! Please come round tomorrow. And don't dress fancy or anything, be yourself, ok?"

"I, sure Luce. I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Oh thank you! Bye." She hung up.

"Natsu, what wrong?" Wendy was staring at me with a curious face.

"N-Nothing. I'm going to my room." I hastily left the room, head for my bed. I collapsed instantly, Lucy's words playing over and over in my head. " _To see the Natsu I love? No, she didn't mean like like, did she? I've never see Lucy like that! Not until Gajeel made me rethink girls."_ I didn't realise I was grinning stupidly to myself.

" _Lucy huh? Sure, she's pretty, but she's my best friend. Could I do that to her? Would it make things weird? She did just invite me to dinner with her… She wants to introduce me to her dad. That's a sign, right? You're killing me here Luce."_ I shook my head. " _Nah, she doesn't like like me. No way. I've seen her look at the guys from Blue Pegasus, she isn't interested in me. But as long as I'm friends with her, that's all that matters…"_

 _Natsu is finally noticing Lucy. So I said I'd work on Gruvia next, but my hands were screaming Nalu. A little more Nalu next chapter and then a Gruvia chapter. Sorry Gruvia fans... Next chapter will be Wednesday!_


	19. Chapter 19

_This one was fun to write. Some Nalu this chapter, then finally Gruvia. Turns out Gruvia is hard to write, but I think its ok. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome, enjoy!_

Chapter 19

 _Natsu's POV (Saturday)_

I woke up pretty late on Saturday. I wasn't planning to get up at all, but Wendy dragged me out of bed. I was thinking about what Lucy said yesterday and my dinner plans with her dad later, " _She said don't dress up fancy, just be myself. But her dad like a trillionaire with a fancy mansion, fancy clothes, fancy servants, fancy way of speaking. Did she seriously want me to be myself? I want to impress her dad so I can hang out with her more."_

"Natsu?" Wendy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at the small girl, who had a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey Wendy, listen, I won't be here later tonight. I'm… going somewhere."

"Is it with Lucy?" She asked.

"Er, kinda yeah. Just letting you know." She just nodded in reply.

The day went too quickly for my liking. I got crushed on Xbox by the guys because I was so distracted. They'll hang that over my head forever. As it was getting close to 6:30, the doorbell rang. Opening it, I saw a tall man in a suit, bowing to me.

"Natsu Dragneel?" He asked. I recognised him as one of Lucy's servants.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Mr Heartfilia is looking forward to meeting you." Capricorn said. Then, he eyed my clothes. "Are you, coming like that?"

"Er, yeah. Luce told me to be myself. So, this is me." I saw the corners of the man's mouth tug upwards, but his smile went as quickly as it came.

"Natsu?" Turning, I saw Wendy.

"Oh, right. I'm leaving now Wendy. Don't forget to feed Happy, kay?" She gave a small nod in reply. But before I closed the door, I saw her eyes widened. Probably from the sight of the limo outside our place. Capricorn held the door for the limo open for me, which I didn't like. I'd rather do it myself.

We sat in complete silence during the journey. I kept opening my mouth to start a conversation, but kept closing it. " _How do you start a personal conversation with a servant?"_

"You know Mr Dragneel." Capricorn said. "Mr Heartfilia is only doing this for Lucy."

I stared at him shocked. "Y-Yeah, I know. He doesnt like me."

"Possibly. But if it makes Lucy happy, then he may let you stay with her. But don't push your luck with him." The older man said.

"G-Got it." We pulled up outside the mansion. Even if it was my second time seeing it, I was still amazed at the sheer size of the place. " _Lucy better invite me round here more often. I don't think we explored it all last time."_

"Natsu!" A voice cried. Turning to it, I saw Lucy hurrying towards me. She was in a bright pink, frilly dress with her hair up. She had a silver tiara on and her lips were lined with lipstick. "Natsu I'm so glad you came!"

"Lucy!" I hissed. "You said no-fancy crap. You're in a flipping dress. Are you trying to make me look stupid?"

"No, no I'm not. But father has always wanted me to be, ya'know, proper. So this was just an old habit."

"Old habit or not, please change so I don't look stupid in front of-"

"Mr Dragneel." A cool voice said. Looking past Lucy I saw Mr Heartfilia glaring at me.

"Y-Yo, Mr Heartfilia." I said awkwardly, scratching the back of my head. "Good to see you." He just scowled, wheeled round, and entered the mansion. Lucy gave a nervous giggle and followed him. I sighed and trailed along at the back. We entered the living room, where tea was already served. I sat down opposite Jude, who was still glaring.

"So, Natsu, how are you today?" He asked. I saw Lucy give him a look of shock.

"Not bad sir, how are you?" I said politely. Not how I would normally address someone, but I had to keep calm.

"Good thank you, just a little annoyed that my work is being interrupted. How is school? Do you get good grades?"

" _Great, he's interrogating me."_ I mentally cursed Lucy for bringing me. "Ok at the moment. Getting A in sports and physics, a C in maths and D in history."

"D?" The man repeated as though he had never heard of the letter before. I glanced at Lucy, who looked worried. "Hmmm, I understand. Natsu, what are your plans for after school?" Jude inquired.

"I… haven't thought about it. I kinda just wanted to take it easy, the stress of school at the moment is taking it's toll. Oh, I am going to look for my dad, that's a priority." I answered, aware that Jude had raised his eyebrows. " _Am I doing ok? Am I scoring points with Luce's dad? Ohhh, this better be going well."_

"Mr Heartfilia, dinner is ready." A voice said. Looking at the door, I saw a pink haired woman in a maids costume.

"Thank you Virgo." Jude said, standing up. He didn't even look at me as he left the room. If looks could kill, Lucy would be dead where she sat.

"Luce, he's ripping into me here. Help me!"

"I-I can't Natsu. But, he's warming up to you." She stammered. She quickly followed her dad into the next room. I was about to turn and leave, but the smell of food hit my nose. " _Meat…"_

I sat down opposite Lucy, her dad next to me. The table was covered in food. Not as much as when Lucy had her party, but it was still a crazy amount. I loaded my plate full of it, mainly the meat, and licked my lips. Jude glared at me, and I realised I had to slow down. But, one bit into the meat, and I had lost control. I was stuffing my face like no tomorrow. Lucy giggled, but Jude was giving me a piercing look. I didn't care. I just wanted to devour all of the food on the table.

"Ahem." A voice rang out. I saw Jude giving me a dirty look. It was clear he made the noise.

"Yes?" I said, mouth still full of food.

"Could you please so down Natsu?" Jude asked politely.

"Sorry. But this food is so good. You did hire the best servants."

"You're eating with your mouth full."

"So?"

"It's disgusting."

"Well I don't wanna do both."

"It's don't _want to_ do both."

"It's all water under the bridge."

"That saying has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes it does!"

"No wonder you're getting Ds, you're terrible!"

"You look like you're getting more Ds then I am!"

"What does that even mean?"

"Stop!" Lucy shouted. Me and Jude faced her, seeing her eyes red and watery. "I invited Natsu so you guys could get to know each other, not to argue. But if that's what's going to happen, than I'm gone." She left the table and stormed off. I heard her crying down the hall before a door slammed. Me and Jude sat in silence, stunned at Lucy's sudden outburst. Than I got up and followed Lucy, ignoring Jude's shocked eyes as he watched me.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

"They're stupid, annoying, argumentative, silly." I mumbled to myself in front of her grave. She was the only person who would listen to me in times like this. "Oh what do I do? I can't have my best friend and father hate each other. Please, I know I haven't written to you in a while, but I need help."

"Lucy?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. Natsu was next to me, staring at the grave. "This is her, right?"

"Yeah. This is my mother." I nodded. I felt Natsu's hand tighten before he removed it. Than, as always, he did the unexpected. He sat down at the edge of the grave.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yo, Mrs Heartfilia. I'm Natsu, nice to meet ya." He said happily, raising his hand. " _Is he speaking to a grave?"_ "I just wanted to say, thank you."

"Thank you for giving me, giving Fairy Tail, Lucy. Ok, I'll admit, she whiny, kinda bratty sometimes, but she dedicated. She's worked her butt off to become faster to help us win a festival. And she hasn't even known us for two months! On top of that, she's sweet, caring, and funny. She helps us whenever she can. She even helps people like Gajeel. She's one of the best friends a guy can have. We're lucky to have her. So, thanks!" All the time, Natsu was grinning. I felt tears flowing from my eyes, but I didn't care. Natsu stood up and faced me. Then almost fell as I tacked him into a hug.

"L-Luce?"

"Natsu, that was the sweetest thing ever." I mumbled into his top.

"I was just saying hi to your mother." He said. I saw his cheeks go pink as he looked at me. "C-Come on Luce, gets go back. I think I'm going home now." We walked back inside. Jude was still sitting at the table, a grim look on his face.

"Mr Heartfilia, I'm leaving now. Thank you for the food, and I'm sorry if I've upset you." Natsu bowed at my father, who raised an eyebrow. I hurried Natsu to the door.

"Natsu, that was incredible. Thank you." I whispered to him, bringing him into another hug.

"It's fine." He said in my ear. He pulled away and our faces were a few inches away from each other. I felt his warm breath on my face, causing my cheeks to go red. I saw his eyes dart to my lips, and him go red. I swear he started to lean forward. I did the same, closing the distance between us. My eyes drooped close and we made contact. Fireworks exploded in my stomach and we stood there. His lips were soft and spicy, making me want to deepen the kiss more. But behind me I heard footsteps. I jumped back as Jude rounded the corner.

"Ah, Natsu. I just came to say, sorry about our argument. It was nice getting to know you, I er, hope you can come again."

"S-Same." Natsu stammered back, eyes full of disbelief. Then he quickly wheeled round and headed to the limo out front.

"Lucy. I saw that." Jude said. " _Shit_ _!"_

"And I was wrong. Seeing Natsu talk to Layla warmed my heart. I'm sorry what I said before about him. I'm proud that my little girl is friends with Natsu Dragneel." I started at him.

"Oh, right, thank you father." I said quickly. I gave him a hug and ran upstairs to my room. " _I need to tell the girls!"_

 _"You look like you're getting more Ds then I am!" Yeah, a dick joke. I do what I want. Let me know if you got that XD. Hope you enjoyed._ _Gruvia next Monday!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Ayyyy, 6k views! Awesome, Alliance went up last week cuz of it. Anyway, finally Gruvia. This chapter is pretty similar to Superfreakerz Gruvia chapter. Turns out Gruvia is freaking hard to write. Gale are just opposites, Jerza has the past I could do, and Nalu is easy. I can't find much for Gruvia, sorry. Still hope you enjoy. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome._

Chapter 20

 _Gray's POV_ (Sunday)

I gave a huge stretch as I woke up. Hearing my bones crack was satisfying, but my sister called my downstairs. I sighed, not wanting to move. I'd been lifting weights for almost two months, so my muscles were sore. But, as my sister threatens to throw boiling water over me, I headed downstairs. My big sister, Ultear, was making breakfast, sausage and bacon. My brother, Lyon, was just watching TV.

"Morning" I yawned, taking my place at the table.

"Morning Gray." Ultear said.

"Hey stupid, is Juvia free?" Lyon said.

"What?"

"I said is Juvia free?" He smirked. "I've always said she's beautiful, she should've join Lamia Scale. Instead of sticking with your group." I glared at him, just to get a giggle from Ultear.

"Yeah she's free."

"Come on Gray. You know she likes you. Ask her already, before Lyon gets to her." Ultear smiled.

"I don't like her!" I snapped. It was too early for this.

"So I can ask her out?" Lyon grinned

"Don't you dare." I snarled, standing up.

"Ok boys, breakfast is ready. Fight about Juvia later." She gave use breakfast. I ate quickly and headed to my room to avoid any more conversation about Juvia.

"The festival is Wednesday Gray. Lamia Scale will come out on top!" Lyon called.

"Whatever." I yelled back and I slammed the door. I collapsed on my bed, just to see the group chat going off.

 **Erza:** Sounds fun

 **Levy:** Trust me, it will be.

 **Gray:** What's happening?

 **Gajeel:** Shrimp is making us go ice-skating

 **Gray:** Ok… why?

 **Loke:** The festival is Wednesday, so, we'll use today to relax

 **Juvia:** Good idea, what time?

 **Levy:** About 6

 **Erza:** Ok, everyone meet at Fairy Tail at 6. Dress up warm.

After typing my agreement, I grinned. " _I like ice-skating. I'm probably the only one good at it, so why not? It'll be good to relax before the competition. And I get to embarrass the guys!"_ Grinning stupidly, I headed to work.

The Absolute Zero ice-cream shop wasn't a bad place to work at. Discounts on anything I buy, and it paid pretty well. We did get a lot of service, but I suspect that most of the customers came just because they had a crush on me. I didn't mind. The more ice-cream I sold, the higher chance I got at getting a promotion. And customers stormed in during the summer. But, today was peaceful, not many people coming in. I was nice just to relax at my job for once.

"Hey there." I jumped as I looked at the girl in front of me. She was pretty, really pretty, with short black hair. She rested her head on her hands and leaned forward over the table, surveying me. Unfortunately, I glanced down and caught a glimpse at her cleavage. I felt myself go red.

"Uh, hey. W-What can I get you?" I stammered. She gave a small giggle.

"The name's Lulu. Nice to meet ya." She flashed a smile.

"Er, I'm Gray…"

"Stop acting so shy." She leaned even further forward, exposing more of her boobs. "I say we ditch this place and go somewhere else. What do ya say?" I glanced at the clock. I had a few more minutes until my break starts. And my conversation with Gajeel and the others played in my head. " _Romance huh? This girl is cute…"_ But, a certain blue-haired girl flashed in my mind. Wavy hair, curves, pale skin and a kind heart.

"S-Sorry Lulu, I can't. I-I've got to be somewhere later." Lulu pouted, looking disappointed, but, her smile returned.

"It's ok." She turned and headed to the door, her hips swaying. Before she left, she gave me a smile and said, "She's really pretty ya know. I suggest giving her a shot." I felt myself go red again. " _Does she know about Juvia? How?"_

* * *

Soon, it was six. I headed out to Fairy Tail in warm clothes. Ice-skating should be fun. Apparently Lucy was ill, so she couldn't make it. And no one had heard from Natsu all day. But it didn't matter. I got to Fairy Tail on time, just to find no one there. Heading inside, I saw the usual people, but none of my friends.

"Hey Gray." I looked at the bar and saw Laxus. I headed over.

"Hey Laxus."

"Levy came by earlier. She told me to give you these." He handed me two small tickets.

"Tickets?"

"You're going ice-skating right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Gray-sama!" Juvia's voice carried from the door. She ran up to me. "Gray-sama where is, huh? Tickets?"

"For your ice-skating." Laxus said, grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh Gray-sama, did you book tickets for just us two? And you made everyone act like we were going, just so you can take me out?"

"What!" I shouted.

"Oh Gray-sama." Juvia brought me into a hug. She was crushing my back, and I saw Laxus slip out behind the bar. " _They set me up!"_ I was going to tell Juvia that it wasn't a date, and that the guys were just messing with us. But her blue eyes were watery with happiness. And, as much as I hated being alone with Juvia as she was clingy, I sucked it up.

"Y-Yeah Juvia. L-Let's go." I muttered. She giggled and held onto my arm tightly. " _I hate you Levy…"_

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

"Will this work Shrimp?" Gajeel growled.

"Yes, it will."

"I'm not so sure Levy. You know how Gray can be." Erza said sternly.

"It will work. Oh, here's Laxus." The tall man came strolling over, and collapsed onto a chair next to me.

"What's this about?" He grumbled.

"Shrimp has a dumb idea." Gajeel said.

"It's not dumb. Laxus, Gray will be coming here at six tonight. Can you give him these tickets?" I handed him a pair of tickets.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Levy is trying to set our friend up on a date with Juvia. I disagree with this plan." Erza said. She was glaring at me, but I didn't care.

"Laxus, please?" I begged. He shrugged.

"I don't care." He shoved the tickets in his pocket. Then he got up and headed to the bar.

"Why would this work McTiny?" Gajeel asked.

"Thought I was Shrimp?"

"I'll mix it up." He grinned. I sighed and pulled out my favourite book.

"It's in this. The friends faked a meet up, leaving to girl who was obsessed with the guy to go on the date. It'll work."

"Wait, I thought you were kidding with this." He said, shocked.

"No you dummy. I know how much Juvia likes Gray. And even though he won't admit it, he likes her too. So, I'm giving them a push." I saw Erza was still glaring at me. "Erza, they're meant to be. And I truly believe this book will help. And I have a friend called LuLu. She'll help give Gray a push."

"If you say so." Erza sighed.

* * *

 _Juvia's POV_

Juvia and Gray-same walked quickly to the ice-skating rink near the edge of town. Gray-sama didn't seem too happy with this, but Juvia didn't care. Her beloved was taking her on a date, and even got their friends involved. Gray-sama really was perfect. We headed inside, and Gray-sama went up to the counter. He handed in the tickets and got skates for us. It was hard trying to put them on, but Juvia managed. Juvia also managed to fall over after standing up. Ice-skating was hard, and we weren't even on the ice. Gray-sama helped Juvia up. Juvia grabbed his hand to keep balance. Gray-sama tensed up, but didn't let go. " _Ahhh, Juvia is holding Gray-sama's hand! It's everything Juvia wanted!"_

"L-Let's go." Gray-sama muttered. We strolled over to the area. Couples were holding hands as they went round the rink. It was a sight to behold. Juvia gasped at the sight. Than, she wobbled onto the area. And fell on her butt.

"Ow." Juvia moaned as she rubbed her aching behind. Juvia heard Gray-sama chuckle behind her. She didn't mind, his cool chuckle only warmed her heart. Gray-sama helped Juvia to her feet.

"Don't worry, everyone falls the first time." He said.

"Did you?" Juvia asked.

"N-No. But that's because my big sister Ultear trained me and my brother Lyon before we even entered the building."

"Lyon? The guy from Lamia Scale. He always stares at Juvia."

"Yeah well.. never mind. Let's go." Gray-sama held out his hand, which Juvia gladly took. Like his laugh, it was cold, but Juvia's heart was melting. They slowly began to move around the edge of the rink. Pros were already in full swing, but Juvia didn't feel out of place. Juvia didn't feel out of place anywhere, as long as Gray-sama was with her. Juvia moved closer to Gray-sama, acting like she was trying to keep her balance. However, when Gray-sama moved away, Juvia's heart sank. Not wanting to ruin their date, Juvia moved away, only to have Gray-sama tighten his grip on her hands.

After and hour of skating, Gray-sama suggested we stop. Juvia sat down on the bench and took off her skates, rubbing her aching feet.

"You ok?" Gray-sama asked.

"Yep! Juvia had a great time." Juvia said, nodding. " _Ahhh, I've always wanted to say that to my darling Gray-sama."_ Gray-sama grinned, causing Juvia to swoon.

"Where do you wanna go now?" Gray-sama asked. He looked nervous.

"Well, Juvia is, hungry." Juvia said truthfully. Gray-sama checked his watch.

"It's just gone seven. Wanna… come to my place for dinner?" He replied. He definitely looked nervous now.

"Oh no. I couldn't. I'll just go home." Juvia said quickly, waving her hands.

"Ok." Gray-sama's answer was short and blunt. Juvia didn't care. She was being walked home by Gray-sama.

It was cold outside, colder than in the rink. Juvia shivered as she walked.

"Cold?" Juvia nodded at Gray-sama. He took off his jacket and gave it to her.

"N-No. You'll catch a cold too." Juvia hastily said.

"Nah. The cold doesn't bother me." Gray-sama grinned. Juvia took his jacket. We walked in a comfortable silence. Juvia noticed that Gray-sama kept closing the distance between them, until their arms brushed past each other with each step. Finally, they reached Juvia's place. Juvia stopped at the door, and faced Gray-sama.

"Juvia had a wonderful time." Juvia said quietly.

"Yeah, me too." Gray-sama whispered back. His cheeks were tainted pink. "I, er, would like to go on another one sometime."

Juvia's heart exploded at the sentence. " _Gray-sama just asked me out on another date! What do I do? What do I d-"_

Juvia was cut off by a big hug. Gray-sama just embraced her, causing a squeal. He was cold, but it didn't matter. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Later!" Gray-sama called as he ran out of sight. Juvia stood, paralysed at what had just unfolded. The door opened behind her.

"Juvia? Are you ok?" Juvia's mum asked.

"Just fine mother." Juvia said. " _Juvia has to tell the girls!"_

 _Jesus, writing Juvia's POV was hard as hell. I kept putting it off but it had to be done eventually. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Gray is making moves and soon it'll be the festival. Remember? The whole point of this story? Yeah, that. Anyway, Jerza next? Yeah? Ok, cool_


	21. Chapter 21

_Welp, forgot to say that this will be uploaded Friday. Oh well. It's now Tuesday, one day before the festival. One last training session, let's hope it goes well. #Jerza. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 21

 _Gajeel's POV_ _(Tuesday, training.)_

"Faster Gajeel!" Levy moaned as we headed round the track.

"You're slowing me down McTiny." I snarled back. It was Tuesday, and tomorrow we had a competition to win. The other groups were going down.

"I am not. You aren't running correctly." Levy growled. For such a sweet girl, she could be really mean sometimes.

"Well I am. You're just not keeping up." I snapped back.

"Because you're bigger than me!"

"Then grow up, Pipsqueak." I cackled as she slapped my arm at the new new nickname. She did it often, but it didn't hurt. It was her way of showing I'd got to her. And I loved it.

"Ok!" Erza shouted across the field. "Everyone can have a 10 minute break. Than back to work."

"Finally." Levy gasped as she sat down. I plopped down next to her and put my arm around my girlfriend. " _Girlfriend huh? Even after a month, that still sounds weird to me."_

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"Are Lucy and Natsu, not talking?"

"Huh?" I glanced in the direction of the two. Sure enough, Lucy and Natsu were sitting at a distance away from each other, facing opposite ways. "Looks like it. Why?"

"Because they always talk. They're best friends. Something is wrong." Levy stood up. "I'll talk to Lucy, you talk to Natsu. We'll find the problem." Before I could argue, she walked away. I didn't even notice her untie the rope that bound us. " _Guess I have no choice."_

"Hey Salamander!" I yelled to Natsu. He looked over. "What's up with you? You ain't talking to Lucy."

"Nothing." He answered. Not good enough.

"Talk. What happened." Natsu looked at me, to Lucy, than back. Then he stood up and whispered in my ear.

"After school. My place. I need advice." He sat with his back against me, signalling the end of our conversation. I shrugged and walked back over to my end of the track. Levy was waiting, but looked nervous.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"H-Huh? Oh, nothing, don't worry." She said frantically. She was a terrible liar. "What did you find?"

"He didn't say. Idiot." I grumbled. Erza called for us to start training again, and off we went.

* * *

 _Jellal's POV_

Training ended a little earlier than normal. Erza said we needed rest for tomorrow, something no one complained about. In the changing rooms, Natsu spoke up.

"Um, guys. Can you all come to my place around 7? I need advice." He looked worried.

"Sorry mate, I kinda have a hot date later." Loke said. He seemed concerned about Natsu though. "A girl called Aries."

"The shy girl with bright pink hair?" Gajeel asked. Loke nodded.

"It's fine Loke, you have a good time. Can you lot?" Natsu turned to us. We looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, we can make it." I said. Natsu gave a small smile. We headed out of the changing rooms, just to see that most of the girls were gone. Only Levy was there, waiting for Gajeel. He linked arms with her and waved us off. Gray and Natsu went one way, while Loke went another. They all didn't see me as I went a different direction.

I knew she went this way. It was her usual routine. She kept to the same routine each day. Probably how she made her life manageable. Following a strict timetable, split between school, social and personal. One of the reasons I admired her. Not the only reason, obviously. She was pretty, duh, and kind-hearted. She may come off as harsh, but she cares for us. Yep, I definitely had a crush on Erza.

But turning the corner made my heart drop. Erza was standing a little down the road, surrounded by ten or so guys. They had her bags, and stood in a close circle around her. I recognised one of symbols on one of the jackets. This group were from Phantom Lord. Not a pub like ours, but a gang, a proper one. One Gajeel used to be apart of.

I ran down the street at full force. I was going to let Erza get touched by a Phantom Lord member. As I got closer, I could hear what they were saying.

"Aww, look what we have here boys. Isn't she precious?"

"You are so sexy miss. I love that red hair." Anger flew through my veins at what they were saying. They were vile, and had no respect. They also didn't know who they were dealing with. Erza could take care of herself, I knew that much. But she could take out a whole group. Not unless she had unlimited weapons. So I had to help.

"Erza!" I cried, stopping a few feet from her. She turned and faced me with a confused expression.

"J-Jellal? What are yo-" She didn't have time to finish. I pushed the closest member to the side and grabbed her. I forced her behind me before the others knew what was happening.

"Who's this?" One asked.

"Looks like her boyfriend. You should've told us sexy." Another said. I ignored their comments. I wasn't her boyfriend, and she sure didn't have a crush on me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked them calmly.

"Just making a new friend, blueberry." The first one snarled. "You got in the way of my future wife." Erza opened her mouth to retaliate but I cut her off.

"As if she would go with a pig like you." I grinned as their faces twisted with rage.

One of the men swung for me, which I ducked. I pushed Erza further behind me, and, ignoring the soft feeling in my hand, I leapt into action. The one who called Erza his future wife was my target. I ran up and punched him in the gut. He grunted in pain, but before he could recover, I elbowed him in the face. He stumbled back, which allowed me to deliver a harsh kick to his chest. He fell in pain. One down, nine to go. Two more charged at me. I slipped past one but the other got me. He grabbed my arm and swung his leg forward. I raised my own leg to stop it. It hurt like hell, but Erza's presences kept me going. I twisted the man's arm around, causing a yelp. The other one moved forwards, fist raised. I dragged the first one around on top of the other. A satisfying crack was heard. But I didn't have long to bask in the glory. A fist made contact with my head, knocking me to the side. Staggering, I saw three others cracking their knuckles. A swift fist caught my face. Blood spurted from my nose and my eyes watered. I jumped back to regain my surroundings.

"Jellal!" Erza called. Panic was in her voice.

"I got this!" I shouted through a mouthful of blood. I turned my attention to the three in front of me. Wiping my nose, I raised my fists. The others growled and moved forward. I had to fight smart, taking on three people wasn't the best. The guys began to spread out around me. The four others were silently watching, waiting for an opportunity to jump in. The guy who punched me charged. I quickly sidestepped him and lashed out, knocking him off balance. Than a quick kick to the jaw knocked him out. Another guy tackled my back, almost pushing me to the floor. I whipped round and caught a jab to the gut. It didn't knock the wind out, but it hurt. The guy came in for another hit, but I was quicker. I dragged my foot into his ribs, causing a yell. One headbutt later, and he was down. I spat out blood and span to face the remaining five. Each one had a look of terror on their face. They ran in the opposite direction, dropping Erza's stuff.

"We'll get you blueberry!" One shouted down the road. I wiped my nose again, which stopped the blood flow. I heard footsteps behind me. Whipping round, I saw Erza running at me.

"Erza?" I didn't have time to continue. She rushed forwards and planted her lips on my face. Warmth rushed through me as I stood there awkwardly. Her lips tasted like strawberry, soft and sweet. She pulled away.

"Jellal, thank you some much. That was incredible sweet." I stood there dazed. "Jellal?" I raised my hand to my lips, confirming what had just happened. Than darkness fell as I dropped backwards, fainting. " _I just kissed Erza Scarlet."_

 _Lol poor Jellal. Fainting after his first kiss. I had loads of fun with this chapter, writing fight scenes are great. Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is Wednesday! Get ready for the festival!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey! So, a little bit of serious stuff before we begin. For those of you who don't know, I'm heading into my GCSEs after the Easter break. And they are hard atm and I'm not doing so hot. This may affect my upload timings and the content inside of them. So if any chapters (On Alliance too) have spelling mistakes or some lines don't make sense, just tell me and I'll correct them. Sorry in advance, but studying for these things is taking up a lot of time, but I want to keep updating regularly. And for those heading into Year 10 or 11 now, take it from me, start revising. Even if you're getting A*s and stuff, it will get harder. I learned that the hard way. But enough of that, just a heads up :)_

 _In this chapter, Natsu gets advice from the guys, and Lucy gets some from the girls. Than, we'll finally, finally, get to the festival. Let's hope FT wins it. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 22

 _Gray's POV (Tuesday, after school.)_

Me, Gajeel and Jellal headed to Natsu's place at ten to seven. Nobody knew why he wanted us to go, but it must of been serious. I'd also noticed that Jellal had a spring in his step, and was humming to himself. I didn't ask why, he'd tell us when he was ready. We got to Natsu's place. I rang the doorbell. It opened and in front of us was Wendy.

"Hey Wendy." I said, "Is Natsu in."

"Yeah, he's in his room." She replied happily. "Just head up." She let us in.

"You seem happy kid. What happened?" Gajeel grumbled.

"I got a new cat." She squealed. She ran off upstairs, and came back almost instantly with a pure white cat, Happy following her. "Meet Carla!" The cat in her arms gave a small meow, and stared at us.

"Cute." Jellal said, "It seems like Happy thinks so too."

"Yeah, Happy doesn't leave her alone." Wendy said weakly.

"Cool. Come guys, let's see what Natsu wants." I said. We headed up the stairs.

Opening Natsu's door, I saw him lying on his bed. His wooden floor was a mess as usual, and his wall had an extra hole in it for some reason.

"Hey Salamander, what's up?" Gajeel said. Natsu sat up, and looked straight at him.

"What's it like when you kiss Levy?" He asked. We looked at him, unsure if he was kidding.

"Er, well, my cheeks get really warm. And my stomach feels like it's going crazy, but a good type of crazy. It makes me want more an- wait, why the hell do you care?" Gajeel asked outraged. He clearly didn't know he was going pink.

"Well I. I kiss-" Natsu's voice trailed off, making his voice a mutter.

"You what?" Jellal asked. Natsu took a deep breath before looking at us dead in the eyes.

"I kissed Lucy." We were stunned. I didn't believe what I heard. He must of been joking. I looked at the other two, both had the same expression. The expression of hearing something unbelievable.

"Repeat that." I said.

"I. Kissed. Lucy." Natsu said slowly. He also looked like he didn't believe his own words.

"How?" Jellal asked in awe.

"I'm ringing Loke." I said, pulling out my phone. I dialed his number.

"What's up Gray?" His voice rang out from the phone.

"Loke… I kissed Lucy." Natsu repeated. We heard Loke gasp.

"Talk." Gajeel barked.

Natsu explained everything. From the call with Lucy, where she said she loved him. From the argument with her dad, the talk with her mother and kiss. We couldn't believe it.

"Natsu, I think Lucy didn't mean she loved you when she said it on the phone. I think that was a friendly love." I muttered awkwardly.

"I know that! That's not the point, she kissed and I kissed back! Now what?" He asked desperately.

"Do you like her?" Jellal asked.

"I don't know! Not in that way, she's my best friend. But today we didn't even look at each other."

"Why not?" Loke asked over the phone.

"Because it's awkward! How can I act like nothing happened after that!"

"Then talk about it." Jellal suggested.

"No, that's weird as well."

"Well, you need to sort it out. Tomorrow is the festival, and Lucy needs us to cheer for her in her race. That includes you." I stared. He looked at me, before nodding.

"Y-You're right." I smiled, before a horrible realisation came over me. I turned to Jellal.

"Were the only ones who haven't kissed anyone." I said, petrified. He opened his mouth, but closed it, realising my annoyance. "Wait, you didn't... When!"

"T-Today. Me and Erza kissed after training." He mumbled. Loke giggled from the phone. I looked at everyone in the room.

"Shit!" I yelled, kicking the bed. "Crap! Ahh, I wish I kissed Juvia instead of a fucking hug!"

"When did you hug Juvia?" Natsu asked.

"I went on a date with her on Sunday because Levy is a prick and set me up!" I snarled. "No offended Gajeel."

He shrugged. "None taken."

"So I'm the only lonely one?" I asked.

"Well me and Erza have officially asked each other out. And Natsu and Lucy are complicated." Jellal said

"I still have time!" I exclaimed.

"Thought you didn't like Juvia…" Gajeel snickered. I glared at him before leaping. I tackled him to the floor, which Natsu happily joined in on. Jellal sighed and joined the fight, while Loke was laughing through the phone. But through the punches and kicks, I grinned to myself.

" _This is going well for us."_

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

"Ok, talk Lucy! What happened?" I asked. Me, Juvia, Erza and Cana were at her place. She was sitting in the bed, pink in the cheeks. "Why did you call us here?"

"I-I think I messed up." She mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Can't be that bad." Cana said happily. Her cheeriness faltered as Lucy looked at her dead in the eye.

"Guys I-I kissed Natsu." She groaned. We stared at her, shocked. I could tell she wasn't joking, she never joked about stuff like this.

"Oh my Mavis… Lucy how?" Erza breathed. Lucy began explaining in detail, about the dinner with Natsu and his conversation with her mother. Than when it got to their hug and the kiss, she stopped.

"Lucy… Juvia doesn't understand how you messed up." Juvia said quietly.

"Because it's Natsu, my best friend. I can't go round doing that. What if he thinks that we're an item? What if he doesn't like me?"

"So you admit you like him?" I asked.

"I-I do." Lucy nodded. I could see tears in her chocolate eyes. "But Natsu has never shown any sort of interest in girls. Levy, help me!" She pleaded with me. I was surprised, why couldn't she ask Erza?

"Lucy, I dunno what to say. If you like him, tell him. If not, tell him. You said he kissed back? He either likes you or was caught up in the moment. Either way, you need to tell him so he can get his ideas together, otherwise that's unfair on him. Ok?"

"But I'm scared. I don't wanna ruin our friendship, things will be too awkward if he said no! I just can't talk to him."

"You'll have to." Erza stated. "Tomorrow is the festival, he needs you to cheer him on. Just, talk to him after the festival. Ok?"

"I-Ok." Lucy nodded. Then she sighed. "Why couldn't I have fallen for someone like Jellal, at least he isn't complicated."

"Um… about that…" Erza said quietly.

"What's wrong Erza?" Juvia asked.

"I know this is bad timing, but me and Jellal… kissed today." Erza muttered.

"What!" I yelled, staring at her. She started explaining. I couldn't believe Jellal took on a group of Phantom Lord members by himself. "Why is this bad timing though?"

"Because Lucy is in a love problem and I've had love success." She said calmly.

"W-Well, I've still got Juvia." Lucy said hopefully.

"Actually Lucy, Juvia has been on a date with Gray-sama…" Juvia whispered. Lucy looked shocked, while I just giggled to myself.

"Wha- did you kiss him?" Lucy asked.

"No, no. We just, hugged. But he said he wanted to go on another date. That's enough for Juvia. Juvia is just glad he asked her out."

"Oh, by the way Juvia, about that…" Erza began.

"We are so happy for you." I yelled. I gave Juvia a hug, and gave Erza a look that said "Please-don't-tell-her-just-let-her-just-have-this-one-moment." Erza sighed.

"Yes, we are really happy Juvia."

 _That was interesting to write! Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be the start of the festival. I will have two POVs each chapter, as well as two events, except for the next one. Next chapter is Sunday!_


	23. Chapter 23

**_On the day you cant trust anyone, you can trust me. Have a good April Fools everyone, here's an early upload!_**

 _So, I semi messed up… Remember how Jura was the maths teacher? Well he's now part of Lamia Scale too. Just ignore that detail. So we'll finally going to get into the freaking point of this story. This chapter will have the opening of the festival and Loke's event. Then the next chapters will be two POVs and two events. Thank you all of the support up until now, let's finish strong. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 23

 _Natsu's POV_

I woke up early on Wednesday. It was time for the festival. I groaned and sat up. Looking at the floor, I saw Gray, Gajeel and Jellal sleeping. They spent the night, mostly talking about the girls. Why were they so complicated.

"OI, get up." I yelled. Gajeel and Gray woke instantly, and shouted at me for my yelling. Jellal slowly got up, a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy Jellal?" Gray asked.

"I had the best dream." He answered sleepily.

"Yeah… We can see that." Gajeel grinned, pointing to Jellal's pants. Jellal flushed and lobbed a cup at him. A fight broke out until Wendy came in and yelled at us for waking Carla up.

* * *

We headed to school. Loke caught up with us, asking all sorts of questions. Apparently he had to end his date early with Aries to talk on the phone, but she didn't mind. He said we would meet her today, as she was coming to watch him in the festival.

"Loke, you're good with girls. What should Salamander do?" Gajeel asked him.

"Tell her how you feel." He said simply.

"Not that easy." I muttered, "She's my best friend, I don't like her like that."

"They what was that kiss about?" Gray chuckled.

"I dunno. Listen, focus on the festival first."

"Yeah, I wanna beat Sting. Badly." Gajeel growled.

We got to school and saw the girls waving at us. Lucy gave me a nervous smile, which caused my heart to flutter. She made my body to really weird things. But I could tell she wanted to focus on the festival. I'll talk to her later.

"Ok everyone, we trained for two months to crush the opponent. We cannot lose." Erza said confidently.

"If you do you're getting kicked from the bar." We turned to see Cana and Wendy grinning at us.

"Seriously?" Juvia asked.

"Nah, I'm messing." Cana chuckled.

"But you will lose." Another voice called. We turned again to see Rogue and Sting. The other members of Sabertooth were a bit away, so it was just these two.

"Funny." I snapped at them.

"They aren't wrong." Turning for a third time, Lamia Scale's Jura and Lyon were there. "Sorry Gray, but Fairy Tail is losing, along with Sabertooth."

"You'll be eating those words Lyon." Gray snarled. I grin flicked on Sting's face.

"You'll regret saying that, Lyon." He turned and walked away, Rogue strolling after him. Lyon and Jura grinned, and also retreated.

"Let's win this." I growled.

* * *

 _Loke's POV_

We got changed in silence. Each one of us were thinking about our event. We've worked so hard for the top spot, we couldn't lose now.

"Everyone ready?" Jellal asked calmly.

"Yeah, let's go." Gray said. We left the changing rooms. Heading onto the field, we heard massive cheers from people.

"Finally, the boys from Fairy Tail appear. Took long enough brats." Headmaster Makarov's voice boomed over the field. "Ok everyone, let's begin."

"First, we had Sabertooth. One of the most popular groups here, and they look ready to win. Leading them, known as the White Dragon, it's Sting! Closely followed by the Shadow Dragon, Rogue!"

"Next is Mermaid Heel. Their beauty has boys dropping all over the school. Hell, I've seen Jason staring at them. Standing tall and strong, it's their leader Kagura."

"Third is Fairy Tail. These trouble makers start fights everywhere, and it looks like they're looking for one now. Leading them is Titania Erza, followed by Salamander Natsu."

"Fourth is Quatro Cerberus, the team that never shut up. With their catchphrase, "WILD" They're sure to put the others under pressure. Leading them is Bacchus, who's known for drinking stuff he shouldn't be. You're in trouble Bacchus."

"Next we have Lamia Scale. The temperature has dropped now guys, as Lyon's cold side is showing. And that mountain of a man Jura is making me shake. Let's see if he can do the same to the others."

"And while Mermaid Heel has boys swooning, Blue Pegasus has the girls swooning. Lead by Ichiya and followed by Hibiki, they might as well just smile to victory."

"Now, the rules. In each event, if you're last, it's one point. Two for fifth, three for fourth, four for third, five for second and six for first. Mira, since we've introduced everyone and explained, let's start."

"Ok master." Mira's sweet voice carried over everyone. "First up is long jump."

" _Shit!"_ I thought to myself. I felt everyone's eyes upon me.

"You got this Loke." Levy said kindly.

"Give em hell." Gajeel grinned.

"You can do it sweetie." A girl's voice cried. I saw Aries waving from the crowd. I gave a small smile and stepped forwards.

"From Fairy it's Loke. It's Rocker from Cerberus. Hibiki from Pegasus. Rogue from Sabertooth. Toby from Lamia and Beth from Mermaid. Which one will take the win?" Makarov cried. I took a deep breath and watched a Beth walked forwards. Despite the girl being small she gave a huge jump. She landed feet first and fell forwards. Makes sense. They count the part furthest back. If you go backwards, you lose points. The girls from Mermaid cheered. I gulped she went pretty far, but I think I could top it. Next was Rocker. The blonde smiled as he took his run. He went further then Beth, but not by much.

"And Rocker overtakes Beth. Will the next one beat him?" Mira cried. Fortunately, no. Hibiki came below Beth. Cerberus was still winning. Next was me. I went to the edge of the run point. Taking a deep breath, I focused on my friends cheering. Loud, argumentative, funny, annoying friends. Grinning, I rushed forwards, making sure to keep my eyes ahead. Reaching the jump line, I pushed off. I angled my body forwards, causing me to go over Rockers point. I crashed forwards and rolled, making sure not to go backwards. I stood up and looked behind me, shaking sand out of my hair. I did it. I've the furthest so far. I heard screams of delight as I smiled at Fairy Tail. They ran towards me. I saw Rogue get into position but I didn't care. Aries rushed up to me and planted her lips onto me.

"That was incredible my lion." She said.

"Thanks." I was grinning like an idiot.

"Ok, the points are in." Makarov shouted. "1 point to Pegasus. 2 points to Mermaid. 3 points to Cerberus. 4 points to Fairy…"

"What!" Natsu yelled.

"And 5 for Sabertooth. I didn't know Rogue could go so far. Lamia Scale doesn't get a point because Toby missed the sandpit. Idiot." Fairy Tail wheeled round and saw where Rogue landed. It was a good few feet in front of me. I sighed.

"Don't worry Loke, second place isn't a bad start!" Erza smiled.

"But it's not first!" Sting called to us, cackling. I growled.

"Watch us win Sting!" I roared at him, causing the crowd to yell in glee.

"The competition is already heated, isn't it Mira?" Makarov said.

 _Starting strong. The festival won't be like the Grand Magic Games, the order will be different. Also, since FT has more members than the other groups, I may reuse some characters for events, or add people who exist, but aren't part of the guilds. Just a heads up. Next chapter is Thursday!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Shit. I'm a bad writer. So I missed my first upload yesterday. Shit. Ok, I have an reason. Without going into too much detail, the stress levels got to me and I broke down. That's all I'm saying. I'm only human, I'll get better with this stuff. Anyway, we have Erza and Gray's events. Let's see who they're up against. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 24

 _Erza's POV_

I wasn't lying. Starting of in second was good. But Loke didn't seem convinced.

"Loke, we've got this. Ok?" I said. He gave me a nod.

"Ok everyone, the next event is starting." Makarov shouted. "Next is high jump." I gritted my teeth in determination. Sabertooth was not beating us again. I looked over at the group, glaring. They didn't even look fazed by me.

"Erza?" I saw Jellal staring at me. I blushed. "Um… After your event, can we talk… About yesterday?" I saw him fidget on the spot.

"Your bringing this up now?" I asked. He nodded. "Fine." I hurried off to the high jump, hoping no one would see my red face.

"And it's Erza from the Fairy's. Rufus from Sabertooth. Millianna from Mermaid. Eve from Pegasus. Sherry from Lamia and from Cerberus it's Warcry. Let's see who can jump highest and overcome the opponents!" Makarov yelled gleefully. "My bet is on Millianna, she's as sporadic as a cat."

He was probably right, Millianna cleared the bar with easy. I don't think she was trying. However, everyone else cleared it as well. Including me. The bar got higher. One again, everyone cleared it. It got higher. Everyone cleared in. But on the next raise, Warcry hit it, causing the crowd to laugh. Eve knocked it, but got off the mat before it fell. The bar got higher. This time, Eve knocked the bar off. Millianna, Rufus, myself and Sherry were doing well. Until the next raise. All of us but Millianna hit the bar, but got off the mat in time. My back was starting to hurt as I arched. Next raise, Sherry knocked it off. Just three left. It was Millianna's turn. She hadn't even broken a sweat jumping. Me and Rufus were struggling.

"Hmmm, seems she may beat even me." He acknowledged.

"Nice to see you know when you're beat." I smirked at him.

"Yes. But we aren't out of the competition yet, Titania." He grinned back. I scowled at him, before even realising it was my turn. Unfortunately, my mind was focused on Sabertooth. Taking my run, I got to close to the bar before the jump. I crashed my head into it, causing it to throb. The crowd "ooooo"d me. I heard Rufus' cold laugh. I didn't have time to look at them. A warm arm helped me up.

"You ok?" Jellal asked.

"Ow, yeah. My head hurts though." I said, wiping my watery eyes.

"You did well." He said in a soothing voice. I smiled. I turned to see Rufus knocking the bar off, causing the Mermaids to win. He didn't seem disappointed.

"That's it everyone. The second event is over. In first place, it's Sabertooth with 11 points. Fairy Tail is second along with Mermaid Heel, both on 9 points. Blue Pegasus has 4 along with Cerberus. And Lamia is last with three." Makarov boomed. "Next we have weight-lifting."

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

"That's it everyone. The second event is over. In first place, it's Sabertooth with 11 points. Fairy Tail is second along with Mermaid Heel, both on 9 points. Blue Pegasus has 4 along with Cerberus. And Lamia is last with three." Makarov boomed. "Next we have weight-lifting."

Great, my turn. I was pretty confident, two months of weights gave me a big advantage.

"Stepping up Gray. Orge. Ren. Lyon. Risley. Bacchus." Makarov announced. " _Great. Facing Lyon, who'll hang it over my head forever if I lose, and Orge and Bacchus, who are known for being stupidly strong."_ I cursed.

"Gray-sama?" The sweet voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Juvia was watching me closely. Not in her usual way. This time, she looked concerned. "Will Gray-sama be ok?"

"Y-Yeah. Should be. Don't worry." I shrugged. She looked at me before doing something unexpected. She pulled me in for a hug. Not her usual tackle, a comforting one.

"It'll be ok. If you lose, no one will think any less of you." She whispered. I nodded as I returned the hug. Looking over her shoulder, I saw Jellal and Gajeel give me the thumbs up.

"Less flirting Gray, just get ready." Makarov snapped. I ignored the crowd laughing as I pulled away from the bluenette. I gave her a thankful smile and headed to the weights.

"Ready to lose, Gray?" Lyon asked.

"Ready to lose, Lyon?" Bacchus questioned Lyon.

"Ready to lose, Bacchus?" Risley joined in.

"Ready to lose, Risley?" Ren inquired.

"Are you all ready to lose?" Orge challenged. I scowled at all of them.

"Ok, so the rules. 5 bench presses with the weights. After 5, the weight will increase, then 5 again. Whoever presses the most before giving up wins. Everyone understand?" Mira stated. Everyone nodded. Taking my position, Natsu and Gajeel were next to me, ready to increase the weight.

"Three." Mira shouted. "Two. One. GO!" We were off. Everyone did the first one easily. It was done in a matter of seconds. Same with the second. And third. And fourth. Everyone did the first eleven simply. But on the twelve, people started slowing down. Ren was the first to slow, but was soon followed by Risley. They didn't stop and made it up to eighteen with the rest. Risley gave up at nineteen, followed by Ren at twenty.

"1 point to the Mermaids and 2 for Pegasus." Makarov cried.

"Two down." Natsu whispered, adding more weights. This was where it got hard. Losing to Lyon was not an option. Cerberus was second to last, so Bacchus winning wasn't a problem. It was Orge who was trouble. They couldn't win another event. I felt myself get fatigue at twenty-five. I saw Lyon sweating as well as Orge. Bacchus, on the other hand, looked fine. In fact, he didn't look bothered. He was drunk. This thought terrified me. But my goal wasn't to beat him. Just Lyon and Orge. As I hit thirty, I was struggling.

"You ok pal?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, keep adding." I gasped back. I felt the sweat trickle down my back. This was torture. Looking left, me and Lyon locked eyes. We didn't care about the event. This was an sibling rivalry. And I wasn't going to lose. We both stopped at thirty-seven. Sitting up, we heard gasps from the crowd.

"Have two people given up at once?" Mira asked, shocked. I grinned. Almost simultaneously, me and Lyon stripped off our tops. Our mother, Ur, had always taught us to be comfortable in our own skin. It lead to a bad habit of us stripping randomly. Sometimes we didn't even notice. Laying back down, I knew it was serious. Orge and Bacchus never stopped, although Orge had slowed down. Bacchus was in the fifties, still without a care in the world. Me and Lyon began again, catching Orge. Forty. Forty-five. Fifty. Fifty-five. Finally, I saw Lyon sit up.

"Lyon is out! Only three left!" Makarov shouted happily. However, I couldn't keep it up. My muscles were aching, I was covered in sweat and I felt like passing out. I did one more push before almost dropping the bar on myself. The world went dark as I heard screams from everyone.

* * *

I woke in an white room. I felt cold, and was on something soft. Sitting up, I saw I was in the medical room. I couldn't move my arms, they were still sore.

"Gray?!" A loud yell caused me to jump. At the door was Fairy Tail.

"Are you ok pal?" Gajeel asked.

"No. My muscles kill." Then I remembered. "The event? What happened?" I asked frantically. Everyone looked at each other.

"You came third. Orge was second and Bacchus came first. He lifted seventy before getting bored." Loke said. "We have 13. Mermaid Heel has 10. Lamia Scale have 6, as well as Blue Pegasus. Cerberus has 10. Sabertooth has 16 points."

I wasn't listening. I stopped at " _You came third"_ I let everyone down. Two months of training, it seemed like forever. Each day, sweat came from me like a river. Each day, I pushed myself to get to the top stop to show Fairy Tail was the strongest. I trained even harder after Sting embarrassed me in the pub. I went beyond Erza's instructions, going to the limit. All for a simple third place. Getting second wouldn't have been so bad, but now Sabertooth has something else to hold over our head.

"Gray-sama?" I looked up. Juvia was staring deep into my eyes. I couldn't help but notice how close she was. My eyes darted to her lips. "Is Gray-sama ok?"

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I lost. I couldn't beat the others."

"Don't be sorry Gray-sama." Juvia snapped. I was taken aback. "Gray-sama tried his hardest to win. He did all he could. Gray-sama shouldn't beat himself up. We still have an few events left. Gray-sama kept us in second, we can reach the top. We thank Gray-sama for doing his best." I stared at her. Her eyes were watering, but she looked fierce. She cared deeply for her friends, and didn't like seeing them upset. I felt myself falling for her even more.

"Juvia." I said quietly. "This weekend. I would like to go out with you again." It was random, ridiculous, stupid and unnecessary. Two months ago, I would have never considered asking Juvia out, especially in front of everyone. But it too me this long to realise what I feel towards her.

"T-This weekend?" She stammered. I nodded. "Gray-sama… Yes. Juvia would love to." I felt the whole group stare at us, but I didn't care.

"Ok everyone, the points are in." We heard Makarov echo across the field. "Sabertooth has 16 points. Next is Fairy Tail with 13 points. Close behind is Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus with 10 points. And tied for last is Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus with 6 points. Next is the three legged race."

 _Done. Interesting, I know. Unfortunately, I've never experienced pushing myself so far with weights. I'll probably do so over the summer :) Sorry Gray's part wasn't great. Next chapter is Monday!_


	25. Chapter 25

_Pretty happy with this chapter, was a lot of fun to right. Another two events coming up. Let's see if Fairy Tail can get first place for once!_ _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 25

 _Gajeel's POV_

"Ok everyone, the points are in." We heard Makarov echo across the field. "Sabertooth has 16 points. Next is Fairy Tail with 13 points. Close behind is Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus with 10 points. And tied for last is Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus with 6 points. Next is the three legged race."

"Great." I growled. I saw everyone look at me and Levy.

"Just pick Levy up and run." Natsu suggested.

"Just push everyone over." Jellal said.

"Show them the power of love." Cana yelled.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "We've got this. Right?" I looked at Levy. She nervously nodded. " _She can't be nervous now. What the hell were those two months for if she's nervous?"_

"Gray, will you be ok here?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll come down in an bit." Gray waved us off. Heading down to the field, we heard the headmaster calling across the field.

"Ok, teams for this race. Gajeel and Levy. Sting and Minerva. Hibiki and Ichiya. Nobarly and Jager. Sherry and Yuka. And Arana and Beth. Let's see who's got the best teamwork, shall we Mira."

"Well Hibiki and Ichiya have been friends ever since joining the Fiore Academy. Sting and Minerva have won each three-legged race they've entered, but Gajeel and Levy's new _relationship_ gives them a good chance." Mira happily replied.

"That's the only reason?" I asked.

"Hey!" Turning, I saw a small old woman glaring at me.

"What do you want?" I snapped at my grandmother.

"You better win this race you prick, you don't want to embarrass poor sweet Levy, do you?" She asked, still glaring. "I'm surprised she's still with a prick like you."

"Shut up!" I shouted, before dragging Levy towards the track. _"Old hag getting in the way again."_

"Ok, looks like everyone is ready. Make sure those ropes are tight!" Makarov instructed. "Ready?"

"It'll be ok Levy." I muttered.

"3"

"What if we lose?" She stammered.

"2"

"Then we win the next one. And beat up Sting."

"1"

"Ok Gajeel."

"GO!"

We were off, in perfect sync. We didn't miss a step, out breathing at the same pace. I saw Cerberus, Mermaid and Lamia get left behind. Next to us were Pegasus, looking determined. They also didn't miss a step, and kept their eyes forwards. Sabertooth were ahead, but by about a foot. With our different sizes, we were at a slight disadvantage. I remember Natsu telling me to pick up Levy and run, but I'm sure that's against the rules.

"Keep running you little prick! You spend enough time running from the cops, this should be easy!" I heard my grandmother yell at me from the side, followed by laughing. I ignored it, focusing on passing Pegasus.

"Faster Shrimp!" I grunted, to which she immediately responded. We increased our speed and pasted Pegasus. I heard Fairy Tail cheer with delight as we pasted the halfway point. We were in second, but Sabertooth were still just ahead. I gritted my teeth, thinking of my own smug face if we beat them. Levy was breathing heavy, trying to keep up.

"Come on Shri-whoa!" Bad timing. I kicked the back of my own foot, causing me to tumble. _"This couldn't happen! Not now!"_

"Got ya!" A small hand grabbed the back of me while a small body moved in front. Levy pushed as hard as she could, allowing me time to regain my balance. Within seconds, we were back in pace, just behind Pegasus again.

"Levy?" I asked. She shook her head, focusing on the finish. It was just ahead. Increasing speed one last time, we caught up with Pegasus, tying for second place!

We collapsed over the line, breathing hard. We didnt win, and that would cost us, but I didnt care. Second was still good, no denying that. I looked over to Levy. Her face was red, a line of sweat over her forehead. I also noticed her top was riding up, dangerously close to her chest. I grinned.

"Second place, huh?" I said.

"You need to lose weight, I about broke my back..." She gasped back.

"Hey!" I snapped. She just giggled. We sat up and saw Fairy Tail heading towards us.

"Not bad." Loke smirked.

"You almost fell Gajeel." Erza scowled. "That could of cost us."

"You hit your head on the bar, shut up." I grunted at the red-head. Before her fist made contact with my head, Mira cried out.

"Ok, lets count up the scores. In first with 22 points - Sabertooth. Followed by Fairy Tail with 17. Mermaid Heel is on 12 points, closely followed by Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus with 11. Lamia Scale is last with 9 points."

"Wait, 17? We got tied second, that should be 18!" Lucy cried.

"Sorry Fairy Tail, but the replay shows that Hibiki was literally a foot ahead. You got third." The headmaster said.

"Damnit!" I yelled, slamming my fist onto the ground. I heard Sting's cold laugh from behind me, snapping my last nerve. I got up to face him, until a warm hand stopped me. Turning and looking down, Levy placed her lips on me, sending warmth and shock through my body. She pulled away, looking serious.

"Later. For now, lets focus on the next event." She said softly. I nodded.

"Ok lovers, move, its time for the next event. The Egg and Spoon race!" Makarov boomed

* * *

 _Cana's_ _POV (Yeah, its going there.)_

"Ok lovers, move, its time for the next event. The Egg and Spoon race!" Makarov boobed. Great, now we have a problem. Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what do to.

"Um, Lisanna will show... right?" Loke asked.

"Y-Yeah! Why wouldn't she?" Lucy said weakly.

"What's happening?" Turning, we saw Gray, still in pain, but here.

"Looks like we have Kagura, Eve, Rufus, Goldmine and Jura. But no one from Fairy Tail is on the track. If no one does it, it leads to 0 points." Makarov said grimly.

"Ummm, Lisanna!? Please come." Levy begged.

"I'll do it!" I suggested.

"You'll what?" Jellal said.

"Shouldn't be too hard." I grinned. With that, I headed to the track, happily swinging my bottle.

"Whats this? Ladies and gentlemen, its Cana, a former student from the Fiore Academy, and drinks more then even me! What is she doing on the track."

"I'm filling in for Fairy Tail's missing member." I shouted to the tiny man. I saw him whisper to Mira, who simply nodded.

"We'll allow it!" He cried. I picked up the egg and spoon in front of me. Holding it out, I realised everyone else had the spoon in their mouths. _"Seriously? I have to hold it in my mouth? I wont be able to drink. Oh well, bottoms up!"_ With a sigh, I lifted the bottle to my mouth. Downing the contents in a second, I put the spoon in my mouth, ignoring Erza's yells of disapproval. All I had to do was win, then she would be happy.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Makarov cried, while my vision began to blur. "3, 2, 1, GO!" Everyone set off. I started slowly, gave my drunken head a shake, then began to pick up speed. I knew I had to beat Rufus, the rest could win. I caught up to Goldmine easily, giving him a wave as I went by. Next was Kagura. She was moving briskly, but my egg-balancing skills were supreme. I think. I gave her a wink, causing her to scowl at me. Looking ahead, I saw the pretty boy, I forgot his name, going at a slight jog. I staggered, watching as the ground and pretty boy began to blend together. I gave myself another small shake and moved quicker. The egg was dangerously close to the edge, but I didnt care. I caught up with pretty boy.

"See ya!" I said through my spoon. Jura and Rufus were still in front of me, with about half the track left to go. I felt my body fall forwards, making it hard to balance the egg. _"Stupid massive boobs. Why couldn't Levy do this, she would be fine. Wait... massive boobs!"_ I grinned to myself. I picked up speed, passing the mountain known as Jura. Only Rufus left. No way could he beat my strategy I just made up! He looked behind at me, a smirk on his face.

"Hey Rufus!" I cried, careful not to drop the spoon. "Look!" He's eyes widened, the crowd cheered, and Mira called "Oh my!" I cackled as Rufus dropped his egg and spoon as his mouth opened. I rushed past him, and, ignoring the phones being pulled out, I got first place. I quickly pulled my bra back down over myself as Fairy Tail ran towards me.

"Cana, that was incredible. I never saw that coming." Lucy squealed.

"Damn, I didnt get a picture." Natsu groaned.

"Neither did I..." Gajeel muttered.

"Bad Natsu." I drunkenly chucked. "Now, Ima pass out." And that's what I did.

 _Oh Cana. You're the only character I know, real or fake, who would flash their boobs to win a school race. You don't even attend the damn school. Oh well, that was fun to write. Now, Ive never had experiences being drunk, so hopefully its accurate. If not, oh well. Hope you enjoyed, Fairy Tail won an event! Just javelin, swimming, 1000m and 100m left! I'm planning to end the story on chapter 30, with 31 being the epilogue, but it may be 35. Next chapter is Friday!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26 is here! I'm pretty sure this will end at 31, so not far away now! Lets head into Jellal's and Juvia's events. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 26

 _Jellal's POV_

I sighed at the girl snoring on the ground. She did well to win us the event, but exposing herself was really stupid. Especially how almost the whole school snapped pictures of her. I felt eyes glaring into the back of my head.

"Yes Erza?" I asked.

"Did you see?" She grumbled.

"See what?"

"Cana?"

I gulped. "Ummm, w-well, everyone did." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, she did it randomly. Its not my fault."

"Ok everyone, the points have been totalled." Mira shouted, saving me from the demon. "27 points to Sabertooth. 23 points to Fairy Tail. 14 points to Blue Pegasus and Mermaid Heel. 13 points to Lamia Scale and 12 points to Quatro Cerberus. Lets head into the next event, the javelin throw." Great, my turn. I knew this would have happened eventually, but it didn't ease the pressure. Everyone took their eyes of Cana and looked at me.

"You'll do great Jellal." Juvia encouraged.

"Show now mercy." Natsu grinned.

"Throw it at Sting." Gajeel grunted. I ignored all of them. I just looked at Erza, who went pink.

"Um... G-Good luck Jellal. Do this for Fairy Tail." She stammered. I nodded. She looked at me for a little longer, before stepping forwards and placing a kiss on my cheek. They started to burn with warmth and everyone gasped. Erza span and walked away. Loke and Natsu winked at me and followed Erza, to which the rest of the team did. I stood, stunned, until Makarov announced who was competing.

"Ok everyone. We've got Jellal, Dobengal, Risley, Jenny, Warcry and Lyon. All look determined to get the top spot. Now the rules, each person gets three throws, whoever get the furthest, doesn't matter which throw, wins. Understand?" Everyone nodded. I raised my hand to my cheek, touching the spot where Erza kissed me. At least I didnt pass out this time. Dobengal stepped forwards, picking up a javelin. Weighing it in his hands, he ran up towards the line. Launching it, it soared through the sky, landing a good 20 metres away. _"Well I've gone about 30 metres, so lets hope that's the best one._ _"_ It was looking promising. Lyon got 23 metres, Jenny got 22, Risley got 24, Warcry got 19. Picking up the javelin I'd been using during practice, I decided to be sneaky. I only throw it about 24 metres, making the others think I wasn't the best.

The second set of throws were similar, just with higher scores. Dobengal got 29, Lyon got 29, Jenny got 27, Risley got 27 and even Warcry managed to get 26. Sighing, I threw it, getting a solid 30 metres. Wasn't sure if I could throw further, but hopefully no one could beat that. Sadly, I was wrong. On Dobengal's third attempt, he landed it 35 whole metres! Lyon got 34, Jenny got 36, Warcry got 32 and Risley got... disqualified. No, she didnt step over the line, she just almost gave Makarov a new haircut with the javelin.

It was my turn. I had to get 36 or higher. The pressure started to build on my back. I was ok with Jenny winning, but I still had to tie with her to beat Dobengal. I took a deep breath as I picked up the javelin for the last time. Once again, I touched the spot Erza kissed me. It was still warm, almost calming. Taking another deep breath, I ran full force towards the line. Releasing the javelin with all of my might, it almost flew through the air. I didnt get to see much. I tripped over the line, collapsing onto the ground. Looking up, I saw the javelin land. I couldn't tell how far it was.

"And Jellal surprises us with a solid 39 metres!" Mira shouted. The crowed exploded with cheers as I got up, still unable to believe it. Next thing I knew was I was on the ground again, Natsu, Loke and Gray all on top, cheering. Grinning stupidly, I pushed them off and got up, suddenly swarmed by the girl's cries of happiness. Erza was last, pulling me into a deep hug.

"Brilliant Jellal." She whispered into my ear.

"The points are in." Makarov shouted. "31 points to Sabertooth. 29 to Fairy Tail. 19 to Blue Pegasus. 16 to Lamia Scale. 15 to Mermaid Heel and 14 to Quatro Cerberus. Fairy Tail is quickly catching up to the top spot. Lets see if they can get it in the swimming event!"

* * *

 _Juvia's POV_

"The points are in." Makarov shouted. "31 points to Sabertooth. 29 to Fairy Tail. 19 to Blue Pegasus. 16 to Lamia Scale. 15 to Mermaid Heel and 14 to Quatro Cerberus. Fairy Tail is quickly catching up to the top spot. Lets see if they can get it in the swimming event!"

 _"Oh no."_ Juvia thought to herself. _"Swimming. What if Juvia is not good enough? What if Juvia comes last and Gray-sama hates me forever. Juvia cant let that happen. Juvia has to win!"_

"Juvia?" Juvia turned to face Gray-sama, who looked concerned. "You ok there?"

"Y-Yes, Juvia is fine." Juvia nodded. Gray-sama smiled at Juvia, filling her with confidence.

"Ok, lets see which of these lovey ladies will be wearing which sexy swimsuit!" Makarov cried, only to be bashed in the head by Mira. "I mean, lets see who's the fastest in the water. We have Juvia, Millianna, Jenny, Minerva, Sherry and, unfortunately, Rocker!"

"So, the rules. Go up and down the pool 5 time. Whoever finishes first, wins. It isn't continuous, you can stop whenever. Just bare in mind that it may cost you. Everyone, head to the pool."

Everyone headed over. Juvia was the first one in the pool, in the first lane. Everyone looked ready. Juvia glanced at her team, only to notice Gray-sama was eyeing her in a strange way. When she made eye contact with him, he blush and looked away. _"Was Gray-sama looking at Juvia's swimsuit? Is that why he's blushing."_ Juvia continued to watch and Gajeel and Natsu playfully nudged Gray-sama, only for them to get into a fight, with Gray-sama blushing even more intensely.

"Everyone ready?" Makarov cried, causing Juvia to jump in surprise. "Ok, lets begin. 3. 2. 1. GO!"

Everyone kicked off from the wall with all of their might. Juvia felt the water glide over her body, almost as if she was made to live in the water. She swam with ease, reaching the other side of the pool in a matter of seconds. As her head came up for some air, she saw Rocker and Minerva ahead of her. Juvia was competing with Jenny for third place, but she knew that third wasn't good enough. _"Maybe if I get first place Gray-sama will ask Juvia to be his girlfriend on our date!_ _"_ Juvia thought to herself. Pushing off from the wall, Juvia increased her speed, leaving Jenny behind.

"This is close everyone. Juvia is quickly catching up with Minerva and Rocker. Rocker is still holding first place, but the ladies behind him don't look ready to give up." Juvia heard Makarov shout from above the water. She kicked off from the wall for a third time, pushing water out of her way. She reached Minerva, who looked shocked to see someone catch up. Rocker was on his fourth lap, giving Juvia motivation to speed up again. Coming up for air again, Juvia saw she had left Minerva behind, but Jenny was catching up again. Determined not to lose second place, Juvia launched off the wall, now slightly behind Rocker. Her heart was beating rapidly, knowing that she only had one wall-kick left before the end. Taking one last breathe, she saw Gray-sama watching her every move, his dark eyes never tearing from her body. Juvia's body filled with delight, knowing Gray-sama was focused entirely on her. With great power, Juvia kicked even harder, almost immediately catching up to Rocker. Both kicked off from the wall for the last time, with Juvia just ahead. The crowed erupted with cheers and Juvia was the first to touch the wall.

"Incredible. Fairy Tail have now taken three events in a row. Juvia gets first place." Mira yelled as Juvia got out of the pool. Fairy Tail, despite the slippery pool edge, ran towards her, everyone embracing her. Juvia couldn't help but giggle to herself. Lastly, Gray-sama gave Juvia a hug, tighter then the one even Erza gave her.

"Juvia, you swam beautifully." Gray-sama whispered.

"Y-You were watching?" Juvia nervously asked.

"The whole time." He said, pulling away. He instantly blushed again as he looked down. Only then did Juvia notice that her breasts, not completely covered due to her swimsuit, was pressed against Gray-sama. Juvia pulled away, also blushing, just for Makarov to announce the scores.

"Ok, the competition is getting close now. By managing to come second in that event, Minerva got Sabertooth another five points, keeping them in first with 36 overall. However, Fairy Tail has 35 points and is on a winning streak. Blue Pegasus have made it to 22 points as Jenny takes fourth. Quatro Cerberus is now on 18 points thanks to Rocker. Mermaid Heel have got 17 as Millianna takes fifth and finally, Lamia Scale gets 17 points and Sherry comes last."

"Now, after that beautiful bikini bombshell, we move onto the 100 metre race!"

 _God I hate writing Juvia's POV. I keep switching between third person and second person with her. I think each time Ive done Juvia's POV its been different to the last one. Jeez. Anyway, Fairy Tail is not far behind Sabertooth now, that there is only two events left. Will Lucy and Natsu be able to take over the festival? Find out, next chapter, on Tuesday!_


	27. Chapter 27

_10k views!? Early upload because of it! That's awesome! Thank you all, Alliance is already up!_

 _Ok I lied, this isn't ending at 31. Its gotta be 36, I realised I haven't had much time with the ships. Gale is done and Gruvia is gonna be done on the date. But I still need to finish Jerza and Nalu, and that wont happen by 30. So, its going up to 36! Anyway, the festival comes to a close in the final two events! Natsu and Lucy need to bring all of their skill in the 100m and 1000m races. What will happen? Will they win? Or will something unexpected happen..._ _Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 27

 _Lucy's POV_

"Ok, the competition is getting close now. By managing to come second in that event, Minerva got Sabertooth another five points, keeping them in first with 36 overall. However, Fairy Tail has 35 points and is on a winning streak. Blue Pegasus have made it to 22 points as Jenny takes fourth. Quatro Cerberus is now on 18 points thanks to Rocker. Mermaid Heel have got 17 as Millianna takes fifth and finally, Lamia Scale gets 17 points and Sherry comes last. Now, after that beautiful bikini bombshell, we move onto the 100 metre race!"

 _"Oh no. No no no no nononononononononononononono! I can't! Not now. Oh, I'm starting to feel pressured."_

"Luce?" I turned to see Natsu giving me a serious face. We haven't been so close since I kissed him on Saturday. He suddenly gave me a goofy smile. "Why are you making such an ugly face?" I felt my temple throb as I smacked the boy.

"I'm not ugly!" I snapped. "I'm just, nervous."

"Why, you've been training for two whole months. You got this." He gave me the thumbs up. Giggling, I went over to the start of the track. Yukino was there, in light blue shorts and a white top like mine.

"Hey Yukino!"

"Oh, hello Lucy. Are you ready?" Yukino asked.

"Duh. No holding back, I'm gonna win."

"Don't be so sure."

"Ok, lets see who's competing." Makarov said. "We've got Lucy, Yukino, Jura, Hibiki, Beth, and Jager. Lets see who's the quickest." I looked at the other opponents, before horror spread to my brain.

"Y-Yukino, we're the only girls!" I whispered fearfully.

"And Beth. So? We can show the boys that girls are just as good at sports too."

"That's not the point, everyone will be looking at us!"

"Why would they be... Oh!" Yukino's eyes widened as understood what I was saying. She wrapped her arms around her big chest, which were exposed due to the tight sports tops. I did the same, both of us failing to cover what Levy sees as a blessing.

"Hey." I turned and saw Natsu, grinning as usual. "I just wanted to say good luck. Huh... Whats up?"

"Natsu, we're the only girls."

"Why is that a problem."

"Because... It's a girl thing." He looked confused. Then his eyes opened as he realised. He eyes quickly travelled to Yukino's chest, who was still failing to cover them with her hands. The girl went bright red as she saw Natsu staring at her. His eyes then switched to me. I couldn't help but blush too, almost panicking as Natsu stared at my chest.

"IDIOT!" I left a red mark on his cheek as me and Yukino took our places on the track. _"I swear to Mavis, if he stares at my boobs while I'm running he's dead."_

"T-That was embarrassing." Yukino muttered as she slightly squeezed her chest together, still blushing.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry, Natsu's as dense as a bag of bricks." I chuckled.

"But don't you like him?" She asked.

"I- er... Focus, we're racing." I dodged the question. Even though the girls knew I liked Natsu, not everyone had to know.

"Ok everyone, lets get the race underway!" Makarov shouted. "Ready? 3. 2. 1. GO!" The whistle blew and everyone was off. I was stunned at how quick everyone was. Everyone except me and Yukino were gone, almost halfway down the track. We squealed as we hurried to catch up. I tried to ignore everyone staring, though it seemed Yukino was starting to panic with all of the eyes. We continued to run down the track, only to find Beth, Jura and Jager had tripped halfway down the track. We quickly passed them, gaining back third and fourth place. Yukino was faster then me, only just ahead. I continued to run, only to hear steps behind me. Both Jura and Jager were back on their feet, slowly closing the gap. They pasted me with ease, only Jura managing to get past Yukino. Hibiki had already finished. Jura followed him, then Yukino. Next was Jager, then me, then finally Beth. Me and Yukino collapsed to the ground, panting hard. _"I came fifth... No way... I trained so hard... I should stick to writing books..."_

"Hey Luce." Lifting my head I found Sabertooth standing in front of me.

"Natsu?"

"Nice. It wasn't first, but it wasn't last. Don't sweat it." He grinned. I couldn't help but sigh. Everyone else did so well, and I end up almost finishing last. But Natsu's grin just filled me with so much warmth I couldn't help but be happy. I had amazing friends who picked me up when I was down. And Natsu was at the centre of it.

"Ok everyone, results time. Still in first, Sabertooth, with now 40 points. Fairy Tail has dropped, but still with 37 points. 28 points to Blue Pegasus. Jura got Lamia Scale up to 22 points. Quatro Cerberus has 21 points. And Mermaid Heel is in last with 18 points. Time for the final event, the 1000 metre race."

* * *

"Ok everyone, results time. Still in first, Sabertooth, with now 40 points. Fairy Tail has dropped, but still with 37 points. 28 points to Blue Pegasus. Jura got Lamia Scale up to 22 points. Quatro Cerberus has 21 points. And Mermaid Heel is in last with 18 points. Time for the final event, the 1000 metre race." Makarov said happily. The crowed cheered, knowing that the final event was coming up.

"Ok, lets see who's racing. We have Natsu, Sting, Nobarly, Ren, Yuka and Kagura. Unfortunately, only Sabertooth and Fairy Tail have a chance at the top spot. But, no one wants to come last, so give it your all everyone." Mira shouted. Taking my place at the start of the track, I saw everyone waving at me, grinning.

"Remember Natsu, if you lose, you owe me 50 quid!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah yeah, I got this." I called back.

"Don't be too confident." Sting had taken his place to the right of me, looking as casual as ever. "Sabertooth wont let you get near first."

"Well you've already failed that because we're second." I growled back. Sting didn't reply, just looked forwards.

"Easy enough rules. The track is 1000 metres. Who ever finishes first wins. Understand?" Makarov asked. Everyone nodded, eyes forwards. "Good. Ready? 3. 2. 1. GO!" Everyone was off like a bullet. Cheers came from the crowed, everyone cheering for their teammates. Fairy Tail was obviously the loudest. I heard Gray yelling about the money, Erza's threats if we lose, Gajeel telling me to cheat, and Lucy's cries of support. Each word they spoke gave me enough energy to move forwards. Me and Sting were neck and neck, with Ren and Kagura just behind us. We went full force from the start, no tactics, no mercy. I wasn't about to let Sabertooth get the upper hand on us. Not after two months of intense training. My stomach felt like it was heating up, forcing me to go. We sprinted across the track, everyone's cheering becoming just noise. Looking left, Ren was catching up, sweat coming from his head. He eyes were also focused forwards, not even glancing at me. I took that as my queue to speed up. Approaching the first turn, Sting seemed to had got the boost to pass me. I wasn't giving up though. As we got back onto the straight part, I caught up again. Seeing Sting scowl caused a grin. I looked ahead again, planning to leave Sting in my dust. I wasn't losing this. I heard Sting hot on my tail, grunts of annoyance coming from him. My breathing began to become heavier, my lungs needed oxygen. But if I slow down then I wont be able to get going again.

"Would you look at that!" Makarov cried. "Sting, Natsu and Ren have gone full force since the beginning. But it looks like that tactic has made things worse. All three are starting to slow down. But, good news, they are just over half way around the track. If they can hold out until the end we could have close competition. Especially now that Kagura has caught up."

He was right, looking past Ren, Kagura was almost next to me, sweat dripping from her. It was a four way battle, which got me even more fired up. Adding an extra burst of speed, we went to the last bend. Once again, it seemed like Sting had the advantage, never missing a step. But once we were on the straight part again, it evened out. I added more speed, just getting ahead of Sting. I heard him growl as I looked behind. Sting was close, followed by Kagura then Ren. Sting's eyes glared at me as he gritted his teeth. He kicked the back of his own foot, causing him to tumble. He didn't look fazed though. In fact, his arms stretched out as he reached towards my feet, planning to drag me down. His mouth formed a twisted grin as the crowd screamed in shock. But, I still wasn't going to let Sabertooth take the title. I jumped over Sting's hands, and by keeping the momentum, I hurried forwards. I was first. Ren and Kagura were tying for second, while Sting was getting back up, still in fourth. I dived across the finish line, breathing hard, letting my lungs fill up with the air that I had lost.

"Its over! Natsu takes first, followed by Kagura, Ren, Sting, Yuka and Nobarly!" Mira yelled, causing the stands to erupt with happiness. Bodies dived on top of me. All the guys were cheering as we wrestled, while the girls jumped up and down with glee.

"You did it Natsu!" Erza yelled.

"Juvia is so happy we won!" Juvia cried.

"Well done Natsu!" Wendy said.

"Nice work." Jellal grinned.

"Damn it, I owe him money." Gray grumbled.

"The results! In last, Quatro Cerberus with 22 points. In fifth, Mermaid Heel with 23 points. Lamia Scale has 24 points, giving them fourth. In third is Blue Pegasus with a solid 32 points. And tying in first with 43 points each, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. What an outcome!"

"WHAT!" I roared, startling the headmaster. "No, no way! No tying! No!" I turned to Sabertooth, who looked equally displeased. "One last event! One! A Tug-Of-War! No second chances, if you lose, you lose. Deal?"

Sting smirked at me. "Deal." The crowd roared with delight as Sting accepted my challenge.

"Well, looks like one last event to decide it. A Tug-Of-War!" Makarov shouted.

 _Jokes, festival isn't over yet! One last event to decide the winner of it all. Saturday is when the festival truly ends, I promise. Ive also just noticed that in the past three chapters I've talked about boobs. I didnt even realise. Does that make me a perv... Oh well. For now, I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter is Sunday!_


	28. Chapter 28

_Another early upload because... I actually don't know! I just really want to finish the story, and we are so close!_

 _The festival is going to finally finish. I promise. Not jokes this time. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are going head to head in the Tug-Of-War! It's their last chance to claim victory, lets hope they give it everything they've got. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 28

 _Loke's POV_

"The results! In last, Quatro Cerberus with 22 points. In fifth, Mermaid Heel with 23 points. Lamia Scale has 24 points, giving them fourth. In third is Blue Pegasus with a solid 32 points. And tying in first with 43 points each, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. What an outcome!"

"WHAT!" Natsu roared, startling the headmaster. "No, no way! No tying! No!" He turned to Sabertooth, who looked equally displeased. "One last event! One! A Tug-Of-War! No second chances, if you lose, you lose. Deal?"

Sting smirked at Natsu. "Deal." The crowd roared with delight as Sting accepted my challenge.

"Well, looks like one last event to decide it. A Tug-Of-War!" Makarov shouted.

Great, one final chance. Everyone grinned at each other, ready to finish this once and for all.

"Good job Natsu!" I patted him on the back. He turned to face everyone, determination in his eyes.

"Listen up! No second chances now, this is it. Gajeel, Loke, Erza, you're with me. Sorry snowflake, you're still injured, you rest. You'll also hold us back."

"What!?" Gray snapped at him.

"No Gray, he's right." Erza said soothingly.

"Alright everyone, it looks like Fairy Tail has its four members. Sabertooth, who are you choosing?" Makarov asked.

"Its me, Sting, Orge and Rufus." Rogue answered.

"Right, Mira, do you have the rope?" The tiny man questioned. Mira nodded. "Good, everyone get into position..."

All of us grabbed the rope. I was in front, then Natsu, then Erza and finally Gajeel. I was forced to look at Rufus' face. Mira put a piece of tape in the middle of the rope, with two marking on the ground.

"Easy rules." She explained. "If the tape passes your line, you win. If it passes the opposite line, then you lose. Understand." We all nodded, never taking our eyes off of the opponent.

"Ok everyone, the final event will now commence! Its Fairy Tail vs Sabertooth Tug-Of-War! From Fairy Tail we have Loke, Natsu, Erza and Gajeel. From Sabertooth its Rufus, Sting, Orge and Rogue. This is for first place in the festival, so lets see who comes out on top. Ready? 3. 2. 1. GO!"

Instantly, we all pulled the rope with all of our might. The rope straightened out, the tape never moving from the middle. I leaned back, digging my feet into the ground. I wasn't going to let us lose, especially after not winning in the first event. This was my chance to redeem myself. I heard my team grunting from behind, probably because of the effort of pulling the rope. My hands slid back a bit, already making my hands start to burn. I readjusted my grip and heaved again. The tape slightly moved to our side. I heaved again, feeling Natsu in sync with me. The tape moved some more. I heaved once again. The tape made a big movement, so I assumed Erza was also in sync. Pulling once again, I heard Gajeel from the back pull. We were all in sync, giving us the advantage. Sabertooth caught onto what we were doing and copied.

"Would you look at this! The tape is slowly inching towards Fairy Tail as they sync up their pulling. But Sabertooth is not giving up, challenging the team with the same tactic. I think its a contest of who runs out of strength first, not necessarily the strongest team!" Makarov announced. Cheers of motivation came from the remainder of Fairy Tail, everyone yelling as hard as they can. Even beneath the cries of Gray and Cana, I still heard Aries cheering me on.

Readjusting my grip again, which was starting to burn from the rope, I pulled, harder then before, feeling everyone pulling with me. However, Sabertooth matched our strength, keeping the tape in place.

"This. Isn't. Working." Natsu grunted.

"We. Need a plan." Gajeel muttered. An idea popped into my head.

"Guys, relax the pulling. Once Sabertooth pulls, it'll throw them off balance. Then we pull together, hopefully moving the tape closer to us, ok?" I asked them.

"Got it." Erza said back. We all relaxed our grip as Sabertooth pulled. As expected, they were thrown off balance, eyes widening as the tape moved to their side.

"Now!" I yelled. Everyone pulled with all their might in perfect sync. The off balance Sabertooth lost their grip on the rope and it flew towards us. We collapsed into a pile just as the tape crossed the line. The whole school applauded the victory, though not loud enough to drown out our own cheers! We did it! We got first place!

"And its over! Ladies and gentlemen, our winners of the school festival is none other then Fairy Tail!" Makarov howled. "As celebration for a fantastic festival, you all get the rest of the week off!" We were swarmed with everyone, each receiving back-breaking hugs from our members. I saw Sting punch the ground in anger before storming off, clearly pissed. I grinned as Aries gave me another kiss.

"Everyone, to the Fairy Tail pub!" Natsu roared.

* * *

The pub was swarming with people that night. Laxus didnt even mind, as long as everyone cleared up after themselves. Which wasn't going to happen as half the people were drunk out of their minds already. I was in the corner of the pub with Levy, Cana, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy, Jellal and Aries, all of us basking in the glory of our victory.

"WOOOO! FAIRY TAIL RULES!" Natsu bellowed, causing the whole pub to yell in approval. He sat back down, grinning like a madman. "Hey Laxus, can we get some drinks?"

"N-Natsu! We aren't allowed!" Lucy said worryingly.

"Don't sweat it, we deserve something!" Natsu said, waving off her concerns. "Here Luce, have some." He handed the blonde some alcohol, to which she nervously accepted.

"To Fairy Tail!" I announced.

"To Fairy Tail!" Everyone repeated, downing their mugs. We laughed at Lucy's and Levy's reactions to the taste, while Cana ordered more. No one was worried, we were having the time of our lives.

"Umm, excuse me." Turning, we saw Yukino standing nervously next to us.

"Yukino? Why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"W-Well, I left Sabertooth." She said. "After the festival, we headed back to our pub. Sting went into a rage and blamed everyone for our loss. I've never seen him so mad. So I just left. I couldn't be a part of a group that was just horrible to each other."

"Well join us." Erza suggested. "We don't blame anyone if anything bad happens. Except Natsu." We chuckled at her, while Natsu tried to argue.

"Sit down Yukino, you're always welcome here." Lucy said. Yukino began to tear up as she sat down, only to be pressured by Cana into having a drink.

"Hey, lets go." Gajeel whispered into my ear. I looked at him and saw all the male members head towards the door. I quickly followed while everyone was occupied with Yukino. Heading round back, everyone was grinning.

"Whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing, just spending time away from everyone else." Jellal grinned.

"Victory to us." Gray said, raising his glass. We stood in silence, watching the dark sky.

"Hey Natsu. How are you and Lucy?" I asked.

"Er, we still haven't spoken about the kiss..." He muttered.

"Invite her round this weekend, and talk to her." Gajeel suggested. "After all, Gray is going out with Juvia, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Gray nodded, "And I'm planning to make us official."

"Nice." I gave him the thumbs up. "What about you Jellal?"

"Er, I mean... Well..." He stammered

"Ask her." Gajeel said.

"Its not easy."

"Didn't she kiss you as well?"

"Yeah, but that's because I saved her."

"Well she saved you from whatever you fell into, so she deserves a kiss." I said. He nodded, turning pink. We just laughed as Natsu, Gray and Jellal planned to finally ask out their girls.

"Lets head back in." Gray said. Nodding, we went inside. And our jaws dropped at the sight before us.

"Fuck..." Jellal said in shock...

 _Its over! Fairy Tail wins. And everyone has decided to man up and start making moves! I'll get to it, I promise! But, the boys have seen something, something that has made even Jellal swear! What is it? Find out on Wednesday!_


	29. Chapter 29

_Fairy Tail has won the festival and everyone is celebrating at the pub. However, once the FT boys return to the pub, not everything is how they left it... Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 29

 _Gajeel's POV_

"Fuck." Jellal said in shock.

Jellal swore. Jellal never swears. The last time Jellal swore, the situation was horrific. And I'm pretty sure this one tops it. In the centre of the room was Erza, surrounded by empty bottles and yelling for more. Yukino and Aries were passed out in the corner of the room. Levy was lying on the table, giggling at nothing. Juvia was under another table, crying to herself with a bottle in hand. Both Wendy and Cana were up on stage, singing. And Lucy was rolling around on the floor, meowing like a cat. They were all wasted.

"This... Is bad..." Gray said. We immediately scattered. I headed straight for Levy, hoping to bring some sense to her.

"Shrimp, are you ok?" I asked. Levy lifted her head from the table and looked at me. A faint blush spread across her cheeks, before she began laughing again. Nothing was even funny, she was just laughing.

"You look strange Gajeel." She chuckled, pointing at me. She stopped and stared at her finger. I wondered if she'd hurt it somehow, but once again, she just laughed at it.

"She's a giggling drunk!" I called to the guys. No one called back, but I wasn't focused on them, just the laughing mess in front of me.

"Shrimp, lets go." I grumbled, grabbing her arm.

"Gajeel noooooo." She drunkenly moaned, holding tight to the desk. Just then, Wendy and Cana began singing a new song, grabbing Levy's attention.

 _"Hey Fairy where you going, I'm trying to assemble all this light, I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright!"_

"Levy I'm taking you home." I snapped, losing patience. She just giggled again.

"My parents will ground me though..."

"Fine, you wanna come my place?" I asked. She drunkenly nodded, giggling.

"Only if I can sleep in your bed." I felt myself flush at her words, angry that my body was still doing those things. I helped Levy stand up.

 _"Oh yeah, and did you hear the voices calling out your name?"_

"Right, me and Levy are off!" I called to the guys before heading out of the pub.

* * *

 _Gray's POV_

"This... Is bad..." I said. I ran straight towards Juvia, leaving everyone else behind. I crouched down and looked at the girl in front of me. She was practically in a puddle of her own tears. _"How the hell did she cry so much. We weren't gone for that long!"_

"Hey, Juvia, you er... you alright?" I nervously asked. The bluenette stopped crying for a second, looked at me, then began bawling.

 _"Oh yeah, and I lost my voice while doing the same."_

"Juvia, whats wrong!" I asked frantically, hoping for some answers.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. "Gray-sama doesn't love me!" Tears were flowing like waterfalls, never ending.

"W-What?"

"Gray-sama doesn't love me. Juvia tries, but Gray-sama's feelings are every changing!" Juvia clearly hasn't realised that she's talking to me, which is a good thing because now I can actually hear whats going on inside her heart.

"Aren't you going out with me - Gray-sama this weekend?" I corrected myself.

"Yeah..." Juvia nodded, "But he still won't ask me out, Juvia should just give up!"

"No, no no no! Don't give up!" I said, "I'm planning to - Gray-sama is planning to make it the best date ever!"

 _"Oh yeah, I'll never quit until I feel you beating heart."_

"He is?" Juvia asked quietly.

"Y-Yeah, so you can stop crying!" Juvia nodded again, tears slowly stopping. "Lets get you out of here Juvia." I whispered. Juvia gave a faint smile before closing her eyes. He body slumped as she fell asleep. I pulled her from the table just to see Gajeel taking Levy out of the door. I picked up the girl and headed to the door as well.

"Juvia is asleep, I'm taking her home." I shouted before leaving.

* * *

 _Jellal's POV_

I saw Gajeel take Levy home, followed by Gray and a sleeping Juvia. It took me a little longer to get to Erza, as she was busy throwing bottles at people screaming for more booze. I ducked as a bottle flew towards my head, just to hear it smashing behind me. Turning, I saw Laxus scowling at me, booze all over his top and glass covering his counter.

"Ummm, we'll clean it tomorrow." I said weakly. He grunted and went behind the bar, leaving me to deal with the angry, drunk demon known as Erza Scarlet.

"Um, Erza?" I called. The redhead narrowed her eyes as she glared at me. I felt myself wince, but I slowly stepped towards her. "You, ok there?"

"I need more booze." She growled.

 _"Oh yeah, oh yeah. The sun and moon have joined in celebration!"_

"Er, you don't Erza, I think you've had enough." I informed her. She whipped her head round and growled again.

"Oh? And how do you know?" She asked sharply.

"W-Well, you've got eight empty bottles by you. And you're kinda throwing stuff at people. This is meant to be a celebration, remember?"

"AND WHATS A CELEBRATION WITHOUT BOOZE!" She bellowed, causing nearby people to jump.

 _"Have you forgotten their affiliation? When you're not here to share your laughter with me,"_

"Erza, please." I said. I was pretty close to her now, planning on hopefully restraining her. She shot daggers at me, before sighing.

"Why did you go down that path?" She questioned. I stared at her, wondering why she asked me. We agreed ages ago never to mention what I've done, hoping to leave it behind us. Yet here she was, asking me. I couldn't tell whether she was being serious, or if it was her drunken self talking.

"W-Well. I... I don't know."

"Well, why did you come back. You didnt have to listen to me, yet here you are."

"I... You helped me remember what I've done. And what I'd missed. I loved playing with you as kids Erza, I'm sure we were more then friends back then. But that darkness, and whatever else I did, made me forget. I forgot my feelings for you, and I regret every moment of it." Erza continued to glare at me, unsure if I was telling the truth.

 _"I just can't find my inspiration!"_

"What about now?" She asked.

"What about now?" I repeated.

"What do you feel now?"

"I, I still love you Erza. I've just been to afraid to admit it because I though you would turn me down, especially after what happened..."

"I won't." She replied.

"Won't what?"

"I won't turn you down." She elaborated. "I've never stopped loving you, but I felt like I couldn't be with you, I felt that you were still dark. But after what happened with Phantom Lord, I saw that I was wrong." I saw tears in her eyes, without knowing that tears were flowing from my own. "I'm sorry Jellal."

"Don't be." I shook my head. "For now, can we get out of here?" Erza nodded and stood up. I had to catch her as she was unbalanced, but I managed to get her to the door.

"Me and Erza are leaving!" I called to Loke and Natsu.

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

"Lucy, get back here!" I snarled. Lucy was rapidly crawling along the floor, diving out of the way each time I tried to grab her. This was getting tiring, Gajeel had already left, and it looked like Gray was leaving. I glanced round for my little sister, only to see her on stage still with Cana. She would be safe, I just had to focus on the nuisance of the blonde on the floor.

 _"Now its snowing, keep going, be honest, keep smiling,"_

"Lucy please come back!" I begged, trying to get her to slow down.

"But Natsuuuuu." She whined. "Tickle my chin."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"My chin. Tickle it." She pointed at her chin. I stood in shock, looking at the girl pouting on the floor.

"Please?" She said, puppy-eyed.

"Fine." I sighed. I reached forwards to the annoying drunk and began lightly tickling her chin. She tried to purr like a cat, only to fail.

 _"Cause we're approaching, the clock keeps on ticking, and it never stops."_

"There done." I groaned. Lucy gave a shout of happiness before standing up. She staggered and fell forwards. She threw her arms around me to keep up, making me blush.

"Hey Natsu."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you move when I kissed you?"

"Um..." Great, the question I hoped would never come up. Yeah, I agreed to bring Lucy to my place to talk about it, but I was hoping to be the one to bring it up. Not a drunken, annoying, confused Lucy.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"I... Yeah, I guess." She hugged me tighter.

"That's so sweet Natsu." She whispered in my ear.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked her.

 _"Hey Fairy where you going, I'm trying to assemble all this light,"_

"Because, despite what my father says about you, I love you for you, and you talking to my mother made me realise that even more."

"You love me?" My voice got caught in my throat.

"Duh." She said softly, before closing her eyes.

 _"I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright!"_

I continued to hold Lucy in my arms, shocked at what she said. _"She loves me?"_ The song going on voiced my thoughts.

 _"Why? Why? Why?"_

 _"Nah, that's drunk Lucy talking. I'll talk to her on Sunday."_

 _"Don't say goodbye!"_

The song ended there, but before they could start another one, I picked up Wendy and helped her tiny self to the door. Loke had already left, but I was planning to take Lucy home.

 _Sorry. Some people asked if they would get drunk, and I said no... What? Im not spoiling my stories, what would be the point in them? Anyway, this was very fun to write. I had this chapter planned since like the fight in the pub. Hope you all enjoyed. Oh and also, the song Wendy and Cana were singing was the first opening to Fairy Tail translated into English. Thought that'd be a fun easter egg. Next chapter is Monday!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Ok, so literally 6 chapters left after this one. So I need to know which story you guys would like to see next. Here's what each one is about._

 _Unexpected Couples: We each have our favourite ships. Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Rowen, whatever. But what happens if people end up with someone we didnt expect... Read as your favourite ships get destroyed as everyone falls for the wrong person!_

 _Future Generations: The ships have sailed and now everyone has kids, who are even more troublesome then the parents! Read as Team Storm: Nashi, Gale, Yuki, Storm, Kai, Lucas and_ _Sylvie go on crazy missions, all while the guild grows ever stronger._

 _The New Tournament: The Grand Magic Games has been cancelled for the year. Instead, another tournament has bee issued. Enter the Fiore's Wizarding Competition, where it's a free for all. No guilds, no teaming. Who will become strongest in Fiore?_

 _Fiore's Magic School: Wizards have to enrol in school to hone their magical skills before going off and joining guilds. Read as Natsu enters the school to focus on his magic and pursue his dream of finding Igneel. But his life is filled with more adventure after meeting new people._

 _After The Book Opened: The book of E.N.D has been opened and chaos broke out over Fiore. After the dust settled, Natsu Dragneel awoke, confused and alone. His hunt for Fairy Tail begins, if they're even alive..._

 _Atm I wont be doing Fairy Tail Story Form or The Next Slayer, I need to gather my ideas for them. After Alliance, I may or may not do an Overwatch fanfic, let me know if you wanna see that! Please review on what you would like to see next, as I want you guys to decide. For now, the story!_

 _Only Natsu's POV_ _today. He's finally stopped being dense, but how will he handle it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 30

Natsu's POV

Carrying Lucy home while keeping Wendy from stumbling into the road was proving more difficult then I had originally thought. _"How did they both get so drunk. We were gone for like, five minutes, if that! Mavis guys, you're killing me."_

"Natsu, where are we going?" Wendy drunkenly asked as she looked at me.

"To Lucy's, we're having a sleepover sis." I answered.

"Yaaaay, sleepover." Wendy giggled, throwing her arms in the air. I sighed as I readjusted my grip on Lucy. As perfect as I thought she was, damn she was heavy. I made a mental note to tell her that. For her own sake, obviously. We reached the blonde's apartment. Getting the keys from her was the hardest part. Gently placing her on the floor, I searched for her keys without touching her. After a minute of looking, I had to assume that they were in her front pocket. Sighing again, I slowly began to fumble in her pockets, frustrated that certain parts of me were being pumped full of blood.

"Ahhh, Natsu, naughty boy." Lucy mumbled in her sleep, causing me to jump back. But I had the keys, that was all that mattered. Picking Lucy up, I entered her place, dragging my sister behind me.

"Natsu, is this Lucy's?" She asked.

"Yeah, go lie down on the couch." I told her. She nodded and waddled over to it, just to lie down a fall into a quiet sleep. I carried Lucy into her room and placed her on the bed. Then I sat down next to her and moved her silky hair out of the way.

 _"She loves me huh? It had to be a joke, she was drunk. Oh please don't remember anything Lucy."_ I groaned, looking at my best friend. _"Why did it have to be Lucy? Fate couldn't have been anymore cruel. Well, I could've fallen for Gray. That would've been bad."_ I subconsciously raised my hand to my lips, remembering the warmth of when Lucy kissed me. It was my first one, not counting Lisanna, and it felt good. Almost too good. If her dad didn't come to the door, I felt like I wouldn't have been able to stop. Her lips were so soft and plump, and tasty. I looked at Lucy again, almost with a craving. _"No, I can't kiss her while she's asleep. That's weird and creepy._ _"_ I gave another sigh before tucking Lucy into bed. She looked so peaceful asleep, yet she was going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow.

"Natsu?" I looked at the door and saw Wendy hugging a pillow and rubbing her eyes. "I don't feel good."

"That's you fault." I answered, standing up. "Come on, lets get you over the toilet." I spent the next few minutes rubbing her back as she threw up. But I couldn't take my mind off Lucy.

She always made my body do weird things. Of course it could just be puberty, waking up while _it_ was already up wasn't unusual. But _it_ was now reacting around Lucy, which was bad. But more then just that. Ever since I'd met her, I'd been noticing a few things with other girls as well. Like at the start of her race. I couldn't keep my eyes of her and Yukino's boobs. I didn't regret it, but I wasn't happy with it. I had started to notice Erza's sweet voice when she wasn't yelling, Levy's incredible smarts, Juvia's adorable speaking quirk. Hell, I even thought Lisanna's pout was cute. I rubbed my eyes and Wendy finished being sick. I placed her on Lucy's couch while I took the floor. _"I need Gajeel's advice. Wow, never though I'd think that!"_

* * *

I woke the next day with Wendy calling my name. Yawning and strecting my aching back, I looked over to my sister, just to see her pale and confused.

"Natsu, where are we?" She asked nervously.

"At Luce's." I muttered sleepily.

"Why?"

"Because she was drunk and I needed to get her home. And you were drunk, and since Lucy's was the closest, I decided we could sleep her."

"I- drank?" The girl looked worried.

"No one will tell." I said reassuringly. I heard moaning coming from the other room. "One second." Getting up, I headed to Lucy's room, hoping to tease her about rolling around on the floor. Unfortuately, I saw her sitting up in bed, green with her hands over her mouth.

"Lucy?" She didn't respond. Instead she got up and ran past me into the bathroom. Seconds later, I heard gut wrenching hurls. I sighed and followed her in. She was holding her stomach as she leaned over the toilet. Grinning, I walked up to her and pushed her hair out of her face. Luckily, she didnt get any sick on her golden locks.

"Feeling ok?" I asked.

"No..." She muttered, before continuing to vomit her insides.

"That's your fault." I chuckled. After another minute of hurling, she finally stopped. She stood up and scowled at me.

"Why are you here?" She asked harshly.

"Do you remember?" I questioned in return.

"Remember what?"

"What happened yesterday?" She placed her hand on her chin, deep in thought.

"Ummm, oh, the festival!"

I nodded. "Yep, we won. Then after that?"

"We... we went to Fairy Tail?"

"Exactly. Then..."

"Then... Yukino came. She left Sabertooth and joined us."

"Good. Next?"

"Next... you called a drink and we all had one. Then... you disappeared with the boys?"

"See you do remember." I grinned. "So what did you do after?"

"Me and the girls were talking and... Cana got us more drinks. One turned to two. Two turned to four and..." Her face morphed into one of horror. "We got drunk..."

"Big time." I cackled at her scared face. "And drunk Lucy is the best kind of Lucy."

"Oh my Mavis, Natsu! Did I do anything?" She asked in panic.

"Did you do anything?" I repeated. "Yeah, something like that..."

"Oh Natsu, please tell me!"

"Nah."

"What why?"

"Too easy."

"Please?"

"I'll tell you. On, er, Saturday..."

Lucy looked confused. "Why Saturday?"

"Just let it be then, kay?"

"Ummm, ok..."

"Natsu?" Wendy came into the bathroom, looking tired. "Oh, good morning Lucy."

"Oh, hi Wendy."

"Come on sis, lets head home, Lucy needs to wake up." I said, ruffling her hair. She nodded and gave a quick bow to Lucy.

"Lucy, come mine about five, alright?" I said to her. She smiled and saw us off. As me and Wendy walked back home, I pulled my phone out and rang Gajeel.

"Hey, I need help."

"Nothing new." His tired voice rang out. "I just woke up, what do you need."

"It's about Lucy."

"Uhhhh, do I need to do this? Ask Jellal."

"No, you're the only one with a girlfriend, help me."

"Fine, what do you need?"

"How do I tell her I love her?"

"You love Lucy?" My sister looked at me. I ignored her.

"Well, don't write a damn speech." Gajeel snapped at me. "That was a dumb idea..."

"Then what?" I was getting impatient.

"First talk about the kiss, say you liked it, then bam! She kisses you again."

"Does that work?" I asked incredulously.

"No, that was a one time thing." A new, irritated voice said.

"Ah!" Gajeel screamed. "I thought you were asleep."

"No, I heard the whole thing." Levy yawned from Gajeel's phone. "Listen Natsu, if you tell Lucy how you feel, you'll feel better. Even if she says no, the weight will be lifted from your chest."

"While do I feel like Erza would say that?" I muttered.

"I dunno. Natsu, just tell her. Take it from me, it's not easy, but you'll feel happier." She said soothingly.

"Take it from me too." Gajeel said. "It hurts feeling that way, but her not knowing makes it worse. I'll be ok."

"Right, thanks." I answered back. "I'll tell you how it goes on Sunday."

"Alright, see ya." Gajeel hung up. I sighed to myself, but was grinning stupidly.

"You love Lucy?" Wendy repeated.

"Yeah... I do." I said. Saying it aloud made me feel weird, I heart was beating rapidly. "And no I won't have this talk with you. Ever."

"I don't want that talk!" She squealed frantically. "B-Besides, I already-" She stopped, placing her hand over her mouth.

"You already- Wendy! Who is he?" I growled.

"R-Romeo..." She whispered.

"Tell him to run. Far. After Sunday, I'm after him." I grinded out.

 _God I didn't realise how adorable I made Wendy! I love her in the anime, she's just so, Ahhhh! Ok, I'm calm. We got to see what Natsu was thinking, which I tried a while ago, but after a drunken confession, we revisited it. Hope you all enjoyed, next chapter is Sunday! Get ready for some Gruvia!_


	31. Chapter 31

_Before we begin guys, I just wanna say that I've made a poll of the next stories. If you head over to my profile, there should be a link at the top of the page. Click it and it will direct you to a page where you can vote for the next story. I know I wanted you all to leave a review, as I can reply to them, but a poll would be easier to keep track of. Please everyone vote so I can get a good grasp of who wants what._

 _Ok, time for Gray's date with Juvia. Lets hope nothing goes wrong... Kidding. I wouldn't do that. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 31

 _Gray's POV (Saturday)_

I woke with a sense of dread. Today I was meeting with Juvia for another date, and I was planning to ask her out. I knew how she felt about me, so she was going to say yes. But I've been so cold to her that I wanted to make everything perfect. Heading down stairs, I saw Lyon, still sulking.

"Dude, the festival was Wednesday, stop moaning." I informed him.

"Shut it, you won the whole thing." He snapped. I just grinned.

"And I beat you in weights."

"Shut it!" He repeated. I just laughed as I made myself some breakfast. I checked my phone for any messages. Natsu was in the male group chat last night, worried about Lucy, even though Gajeel told him what to do. There was nothing new, so I made sure to check if everything was ready. I was planning to be with Juvia the whole day, so I brushed for twice as long, made sure my phone was fully charged, put two deodorant cans in my bag, wore slightly smarter clothes and attempted to brush my hair.

"She won't like that." I glanced at my sister Ultear, who was smirking as I tried to keep my hair flat.

"Oh yeah?" I grunted.

"Don't try to hard Gray, she likes _you,_ don't change that." She walked away before I could reply. I sighed as I looked over everything one more time. _"Ok, phone is charged, lots of money, deodorant, teeth clean, extra mints, no spots, clean clothes. Alright, I should be good."_ I texted Juvia that I was heading over. On the way, I couldn't shake my nerves. Juvia made my heart do stupid things, I got warm, even though I was always told I had a cold touch, I felt myself blush, which I _hated_ doing. And all because I was nice to her after she fell on me years ago.

"Hey Gray." I was so focused on my thoughts I didn't even notice I had almost walked into Jellal.

"Oh, hey Jellal."

"You look extra smart. You bout to go see Juvia?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Where are you off?"

"To see Erza. Im kinda... Y'know."

"Right. Good luck."

"You too." He waved me off. It only took about another five minutes before I was at Juvia's. I took a deep breathe before ringing the doorbell. I was greeted with an unexpected man. He had short, dark blue hair and a beer belly. He was tall and he looked toned.

"Gray?" He asked. I nodded. "Right, I want Juvia back by nine, understand?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Good. And don't hurt her. JUVIA!" He called up the stairs. He walked away, leaving me even more nervous then before. Those nerves disappeared as I heard footsteps. Juvia came to the door. She was a short black skirt with a black top that revealed her pale arms and a little cleavage. She had her hair down, as always, but had a black bow in her hair. She was carrying a small white bag.

"Good morning Gray-sama." She said happily. I could only stare, enticed by her beauty.

"Yeah... Hey. I mean, hey Juvia." She giggled quietly before closing the door behind her.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Um, that's a secret. Come on." She nodded and we walked side by side in silence. I mentally cursed myself as we got to the bus stop.

"Sorry, I don't have a car yet." I apologised to her.

"Don't be sorry." The bluenette shook her head. "Juvia doesn't mind the bus. Juvia just wants a good time."

"Me too." I muttered to myself. The bus arrived and I quietly told the driver where we wanted to go.

* * *

The journey didnt take long, but it felt like ages as we had to keep stopping. I even had to stand up to let an old man sit down, parting me from Juvia. _"This isn't going well"_ We eventually made it. Hoping off the bus, I saw Juvia's eyes fill with happiness.

"The zoo?" She clasped her hands together like an excited kid. "Juvia hasn't been to the zoo in years!"

"Well, now you're here." I replied, relieved that she was happy.

"Lets go Gray-sama." She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the entrance. I saw Juvia enter her bag, probably to pull out some money for the tickets. I quickly whipped out the two I brought on Thursday, yet I saw her look surprised and disappointed.

"You... already paid?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah... So we didn't have to wait in the line." I explained.

"Oh... ok." She muttered. _"Damn, she wanted to split the cost of the tickets! Im so dumb!"_ I walked towards the ticket gate with her. I saw her narrow her eyes at the young woman checking the tickets. Being brave, I slid my hand over hers. She eyes widened with delight as a faint blush spread over her cheeks.

We headed round the zoo, looking at all sorts. There were monkeys, tigers. lions, zebras, elephants, giraffes, all sorts. Juvia had to tear me away from the polar bears and penguins. Recently, I've noticed I've had an obsession with ice. No clue why, but I'm happy I am.

"Where do you wanna go now?" I asked Juvia.

"The aquarium!" She squealed. This time, I pulled her along, wanting to keep her as happy as possible. Entering the room, I heard Juvia gasp. We were in a big, underwater tunnel, fish and other sea creatures swimming around us.

"They're beautiful." Juvia breathed. She had let go of my arm and was pressed up against the glass, staring at the creatures. A massive shark swam towards the glass and looked at her. Juvia gave a bright smile, which the shark seemed to have noticed, as it began swimming faster and doing quick turns.

"You have a way with sea animals, huh." I said.

Juvia nodded rapidly. "Yes, Juvia loves the sea. That's why Juvia was happy to do swimming!"

"Yeah, I saw. You were really good." Juvia's cheeks dusted pink once again, and I mentally praised myself. There was no one else in the tunnel, just us, the sea life and the lights. They gave off a dim light, which was reflected due to the water. I swallowed thickly as I once again took in Juvia's appearance. She was defiantly one of the most beautiful girls in the school, and the way the light bounced off of her pale skin emphasised that. Her long, wavy hair shimmered with light as well, almost looking like the water behind her. I wasn't blind to her curves either. Despite the little cleavage her top showed, they weren't hidden. And her big blue eyes shone with happiness. Happiness that I had given her.

"Gray-sama?" I didn't even notice her get closer, my mind was drifting with thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Gray-sama spaced out. Is he ok?" She was even closer now.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"About..." I stared at her snow white lips. I automatically leaned in, my brain no longer controlling my actions. My heart beat began to rapidly increase. My palms were sweating and I saw Juvia go from pink to a deep red, but I didn't care. I knew I wanted to be with Juvia, and since I started to lean in, I had to finish it. Mere millimetres away from her lips, I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't mess up. I came to contact with a soft feeling, warm and sweet. A small gasp escaped Juvia's lips, and I felt her warm breathe on my face. Volcanoes erupted inside of me, a feeling I've never experienced before. I felt so drawn in, yet moving too quickly would be the dumbest thing ever. I pulled out, and saw Juvia's eyes wide in disbelief.

"G-Gray-sama?" She stammered.

"Listen Juvia, I, Im sorry." I began. "I've, always pushed you away, even without meaning to. You made me feel different, and that scared me. But not anymore. I can't push you away, not ever. I feel a warmth that I've never felt before, and its because of you. And I always want to feel this way. With you."

"Gray-sama?" Juvia repeated.

"Listen, I'm sorry." I said again, "But, I want to be with you. Juvia, will you be my girlfriend?" I was then shocked by Juvia. She placed her hands on either side of my face and pressed her forehead against mine.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked. "Despite Juvia's actions, Juvia doesn't want to rush or pressure Gray-sama."

"You won't be." I explained. "I'm certain, but if it makes you feel better, we can go on another date next weekend? Get to know each other a little more?"

Juvia nodded happily, "Juvia would love to." A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as Juvia pulled me into a hug.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day walking around the zoo, looking at even more animals. We had lunch at the café and even headed to a games corner for a bit. All the while, never letting go of her hands. It was weird. Juvia, out of everyone, helped me break out of my cold shell. I never felt this way about a girl, despite the ones that flung themselves at me. Like that one girl who came to Absolute Zero. Yeah, she was pretty, but I didn't feel attracted to her. Juvia was different, in a good way. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise the bus driver asking for money. Juvia giggled at my antics, pushing my hands holding the money to the driver. She dragged me to the back of the bus. We sat in a comfortable silence, a little closer then this morning. She was staring out of the window while thoughts rushed through my head. Once again, I lost track of time, and before I knew it, we were outside of Juvia's.

"Thank you for taking Juvia out." She said quietly.

"No problem. Did you... have a fun time?" I asked. She quickly nodded. "Good. Guess I'll see you Monday?"

"Of course." She smiled once again, causing my heart to melt. I leaned forwards and gave her another hug before she retreated inside of her house.

I walked back to my place with a spring in my step. I pulled out my phone and went into the male group chat.

 **Gray** : Success!

 **Loke:** That a boy.

 **Gajeel:** You two going out?

 **Gray:** Yeah.

 **Gajeel:** Ew.

 **Gray:** Shut up. Natsu, Jellal, what happened?

 **Natsu:** Busy, fuck off.

 **Gajeel:** Fair enough.

 **Gray:** Jellal isn't replying.

 **Gajeel:** We'll talk to him tomorrow. Head round my place.

 **Gray:** Cool.

 **Loke:** Anyway, nice Gray. Now we have to wait for those two.

 **Gray:** Yeah... We do...

 _Gruvia is complete! This was a hard chapter to write, hopefully it turned out ok. Remember to vote in the poll on which story you would like next. Hope you enjoyed, next chapter is Wednesday!_


	32. Chapter 32

_So idk if you guys are even seeing this. Fanfiction is still having glitches atm, so they may or may not be fixed by the time this goes up. If you've left reviews and they haven't been replied to, that's why. Nothing is coming up saying I have new reviews, so I can't reply. Then again, I could finish this story by the time you all see this. Let letting you know, I have been sticking to my schedule, sorry if you didn't see it. Just a heads up!_

 _Not long left now until the end. I want to remind everyone that the poll to vote for the next story is up. Please vote, I want to see what you all want for the next one. Anyway, Jellal is heading over to Erza. After the confession in the pub, what'll happen? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!_

Chapter 32

 _Jellal's POV (Saturday)_

I woke up extremely tired. I couldn't get to sleep last night, I was too nervous about today. Erza confessed her love for me in the pub, and I did the same. But even after I took her home, we didn't agree on a relationship. I didn't even know if she did like me, she was drunk. Thoughts like this swirled through my head all last night, making it a restless one. But today, both Gray and Natsu are going to confess to Juvia and Lucy, I couldn't back out. Or maybe I could. I could see Natsu running away from his troubles, I could join him.

"Jellal, get up!" A yell came from downstairs. My mother. "Hurry, Meredy is home." I instantly sat up. _"Meredy? Yes! I could ask my sister how to deal with this!"_ I got dress and rushed downstairs. Entering the living room, I saw my pink-haired foster sister talking to my foster mother.

"Oh, hey Jellal. You look grown up." She waved at me. She'd left to go overseas a few years ago, and she came back for a visit. She got up from the table and crushed me into a hug.

"Hey sis, glad you're back." I said happily. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Come up to my room in a bit, I need help." She looked confused but nodded anyways. I sat down and chomped on the cheese toasty mother made me. Yet I couldn't stop thinking about red hair.

I headed upstairs as I heard Meredy tell mother that she need a bit of rest. Next thing I knew was that she was right behind me, ushering me into my room. She closed the door behind me and gave me a look.

"Jellal, what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"I need some help on... women." I awkwardly said, trying to hide my blushing face. Meredy gave a small squeal and gave me another hug, breaking my back.

"Awww, you're all grown up. Tell me about her." I nodded and pointed to the school photo hanging on the wall.

"The one with red hair." I said while she studied it.

"What's her name?" She asked once she found her.

"Erza Scarlet."

"Cool. She's really pretty. What's she like?"

"W-Well, she's strong and independent. She would much rather do things herself then let someone else do it. She's hard working, always surpassing the maximum requirement in almost everything. And she can be scary, not tolerating disobedience or messing around. Yet, she's sweet, and calm and thoughtful. She puts others before herself to make sure they're ok." I didn't realise how red I had become until I looked in the mirror.

"Wow, she's _really_ pretty." Meredy repeated, taking a closer look at the picture. "Oh my Mavis, she has huge boobs. They're bigger then mine. Do you know her size?"

"Focus!" I snapped. She giggled and sat next to me.

"Im kidding. I was listening. She sounds perfect. Now, do you know if she likes you back?"

I shrugged. "I think so. At a party, she kinda got drunk and confessed. But I don't know if she's being truthful."

"Well, take your chance." She winked. "If she doesn't, you can move on. If she does, you have a chance at losing your virginity." She waved off my splutters and continued. "If you keep it bottled up, you can never move on. Don't let that happen." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now go and confess."

"Wait, now?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Right now, someone else could be trying to win her over. Don't let them little bro! Go, leave, get going."

I nodded and grabbed my stuff. I hurried down the stairs with Meredy pushing from behind. Then I was out for the house and on the street. _"Meredy didn't actually tell me what to say."_ I wheeled around and tried to open the door. Locked. Sighing, I turned again and headed out.

Walking wouldn't take me long, I knew where her place was. And I was against the idea of taking the long route to gather my ideas. I would say what I felt when I got there. Turning the corner, I saw Gray with his head down and looking smarter then usual.

"Hey Gray." He looked up, almost as if he didn't notice me.

"Oh, hey Jellal."

"You look extra smart. You bout to go see Juvia?" I asked

"Yeah." He nodded. "Where are you off?"

"To see Erza. Im kinda... Y'know."

"Right. Good luck."

"You too." I waved him off. _"Why is he looking smarter. Should I have done that? Nah, if Erza does like me, it'll be for me._ _"_ I continued along my path. Heading round another corner, I almost walked into three big guys. Stepping back, I recognised them as members of Phantom Lord, all three I had fought and beat. I raised my fists, expecting a surprised attack, but they were the ones that cowered.

"Guys, its blueberry!" One stuttered, taking a glance at me.

"Don't call him that!" Another snarled.

"Dude, we're sorry, we'll leave you and red alone, just let us go." The third said. I glared at them before lowering my fists. They ran past me in fear, almost as if they were trying to escape a lion. I sighed once more before walking to Erza's.

* * *

 _Erza's POV_

I collasped into my chair. It was almost 5, and I've done nothing but school work. Not that I minded, it helped my keep my thoughts away from the party. The hangover was defiantly nasty, but I knew I could how my liquid better then any other girl. Except Cana. But that wasn't the scary thing. I had pieces of memory, and not having a complete one was always bad. The only key things I remember was throwing bottles and talking to Jellal. Although I have no idea what we said. That was one of the many things lost in a blurry haze. The doorbell rang. I heard my mother open it from downstairs. I couldn't make out then voice, not that it mattered. I threw open my maths book before I heard footsteps from outside my door.

I walked over and opened it, just to come face to face with Jellal. I stared in shock as he flushed. Only then did I realise how close he was to me.

"Jellal?" I asked.

"H-Hey Erza." He stammered weakly.

"Why are you here?" I narrowed my eyes.

"We need to talk." He said. I tilted my head in confusion before letting him into my room. Luckily it was spotless as I cleaned it yesterday. I sat down on the bed and patted the space next to me. Jellal looked nervous but I gave him an encouraging smile. I also didn't mind him on my bed, or any boy in fact. It was just a bed.

"What did you need?" I asked as he sat down. He opened his mouth to speak before closing it. Narrowing his eyes in curiosity, he reached under my covers where he was sitting. Unfortunately, he pulled out one of my bras. He went red as he read the tag on it, _36G_. His mouth opened as I grabbed it from his hands. I threw it into my open wardrobe and looked back at him, also red. He blinked a few times before shaking his head, then he looked back at me.

"Um..." He began. "Remember when Phantom Lord showed up and surrounded you?"

"Of course. You bravely stepped in and saved me. Although I had it under control."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But.." He looked away. "After they left... Why did you kiss me?" I saw his cheeks dust pink, and felt mine do the same.

"W-Well, as a thank you." I replied, trying I hide the lie. I was grateful for him, but I also wanted a chance to kiss him.

"Erza, please don't lie." Jellal muttered. "I've known you for years, that lie was just as bad as the others. Also..." He looked away again. "During the festival. You kissed me again. In front of everyone. Why?"

"I-I, as good luck. You trained really hard, it felt needed." I stammered, once again hiding a lie. Unfortunately, Jellal saw right through me. He looked at me dead in the eye.

"Erza, years ago I loved you. But after what happened to me, I didn't know wheater you would still care. Not wanting to reopen scars of the past, I bottled my feelings, hoping to overcome them. But I just can't Erza." He grabbed my hands. "Erza, I need to know. What you said at the pub... Did you mean it?"

"What did I mean?" I gave him a confused look. He must've been talking about when I was drunk. I didn't remember any of that. "J-Jellal, I'm sorry, but I don't remember much."

"You don't remember what you said?" He looked crestfallen.

"No, I'm sorry... Can you remind me?" I asked. Now I was curious.

"Y-You said that... That you never stopped loving me. That you felt like you couldn't be with me after what I did. And I don't blame you. But you said you realised that I had changed after the Phantom Lord incident."

"I-I said that?" I knew he was right. I did feel like I couldn't be with him after what happened, but him protecting me made me change my way of thinking. I was no longer weary of him, knowing that he was clean of crimes. Yet I still couldn't shake off the feeling of fear.

"Yes, you did. Did you mean it?" He said. Usually, Jellal was calm and thoughtful, with an unchanged expression. Now, his voice weak and shaky, needing answers. But he was only looking for one. He didn't want me to say I loved him. I knew Jellal. He wanted me to say the truth, if it hurt him or not.

"Jellal, I... I did mean it." I answered. "It was true, I felt like I couldn't be with you. Now, I know I want to. I could never shake the warmth I felt from you, and now I know why. Im not sure if I said it at the pub, but I do love you. And I always have." I watched as Jellal began to tear up. "Hey, don't start crying now."

"I'm sorry." He said, wiping his eyes. "Erza, I know I should of said this a while ago but, will you go out with me?" I smiled as I pulled him into a deep hug.

"Of course." I whispered into his ear.

 _Huh. Jerza wasn't as hard to write as I thought... I should of done this like 10 chapters ago. Oh well. Hopefully you all enjoyed, remember to vote for the next story. Next chapter will be Monday!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Ok, I believe that Fanfiction has fixed its crap and the site is working again! Awesome. Now I can reply to reviews! Not long left now! Lets end this strong. Remember to vote for the next story! Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy_!

Chapter 33

 _Lucy's POV_

I woke up late on Saturday. I didn't waste anytime unlocking my phone and checking the group chats for any new messages. Unfortunately, it was quiet. The only person I'd spoken too since Wednesday was Natsu, as he taken a drunken me home. Which reminded me, I had to go to Natsu's today and ask him was happened at the pub. He seemed nervous when I asked last time, but he was also teasing me. I probably did something stupid, like fight Erza or kiss Laxus. _"Kiss?"_ I dropped my phone. Blurry images flashed in my head. Crawling on the floor. Giggling to the music. Hugging Natsu...

 _"Hey Natsu."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Why didn't you move when I kissed you?"_

 _"Um..."_

 _"Did you like it?"_

 _"I... Yeah, I guess."_

 _"That's so sweet Natsu."_

 _"Why did you kiss me?"_

 _"Because, despite what my father says about you, I love you for you, and you talking to my mother made me realise that even more."_

 _"You love me?"_

 _"Duh."_

"Fuck!" I cursed. I instantly panicked. _"Did I just tell Natsu I love him? Shit! No, he can't know! That's what he meant when he said I did something. No, this isn't good!"_ I worriedly looked around my room. Picking up the phone, I saw a text from Natsu.

 **Natsu:** Yo, you still coming over at 5?

 **Lucy:** Yeah, sure

 **Natsu:** Sweet

I put my phone down, looking at the texts. He didnt seem awkward about anything, just acting normal. Then again, over texting, I can't really tell. Was he hiding his actual reaction. I recalled the party. He said he liked the kiss. Then again, it was his first one, so I felt like he would. But did he like me? We're best friends, could we go from that to couple? The guy never showed an interest in girls, let alone me. Erza was prettier, Levy was smarter, Lisanna was nicer, Juvia was cuter. I'm just bland. I didn't even realise that tears had formed in my eyes. I remember stories of when mother told me about love. She never said what happened when the other person didn't love you back. I furiously rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tears.

"I need a shower..." I muttered. Stripping off, I sighed as hot water pelted my back. Natsu's face kept wavering in and out of my mind. All I could think about was that warmth from him. His goofy smile, his messy hair, his kind heart. It was actually hard to resist him. I remembered at the festival, the way he stared at me before the race. I quickly shook my head and hopped out of the shower. Getting dressed, I whipped up some scrambled eggs and toast. However, I couldn't enjoy it as much as usual. _"This really isn't good. He doesn't feel the same way. Will this ruin our friendship?"_

* * *

 _Levy's POV_

"No, you hang up first." I giggled to Gajeel over the phone.

"Fine." His gruff voice said. The phone beeped and he was gone. I glared at the end call. _"Really? He doesn't know how that works? We're meant to do that for ages, he cant hang up the first time I tell him!"_ I sighed. As much as I loved Gajeel, he could really grind my gears. Before I put my phone down, it beeped again. Hoping it was Gajeel, I instantly perked up. I was surprised to see Lucy ringing me.

"Hey Lucy!" I said happily, answering the call.

"Er... Hey Levy." Her nervous voice came back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Er, so, after the party, Natsu took me home."

"That's so sweet!" I squealed.

"Yeah but... I messed up." She mumbled back.

"What happened?"

"I remember hugging Natsu at the party and... I remember confessing."

"What!" I shouted down the phone.

"Levy, help!" She cried back.

"Um, ok, ok, calm down." I said quickly. I placed a hand on my chin, thinking. "Does Natsu remember this?" I asked.

"I think so. He told me to come over today to talk."

"Alright, what time?"

"He said 5. Levy, do I go?" Lucy whimpered.

"Of course!"

"But I'm scared..."

"Don't care, you're going. You made me talk to Gajeel, and he's scarier then Natsu!" I countered.

"Yeah, but Gajeel liked you, so it worked out!"

"So, Natsu might like you!"

"What if he doesn't?!"

"I didn't think Gajeel did, but look what happened! Lucy please, just tell him."

"I-I don't know." The girl choked back.

"Please." I begged. I heard her gulp.

"O-Ok Levy." She stammered. She quickly ended the call, leaving me alone. I sighed. I knew that Natsu liked Lucy, and that Lucy liked Natsu. It took all of my strength not to tell Lucy, which hurt. But it was something they needed to sort out. I wasn't in position to ruin it for them.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

I swallowed thickly as I looked at the door. It was five to five, and I was about to talk to Natsu. Remembering my conversation with Levy, I bravely knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened. I was faced with a young boy with dark hair.

"Um..." He said.

"Oh, Lucy." Looking past the boy, I saw Wendy smiling happily. "Come in. Natsu is upstairs."

"Thanks Wendy." I smiled back. The boy just shrugged and went back with Wendy. I stepped into the house and closed the door. I'd been here before, but this was a much more serious condition. Taking a deep breath, I headed up the stairs.

"Natsu?" I asked as I knocked on his door.

"Come in." He called back. Opening the door, I saw the pinkette sit up, moving his blue cat off of his lap. "Hey Luce." He grinned. "Happy, go play with Carla." He added to the cat, who just meowed in agreement. Happy ran off past me, leaving us two along.

"Well, come sit down!" Natsu grinned again. Giving a faint smile, I accepted his offer. Sitting down, I saw that is was a lot cleaner then last time.

"Well... I'm here. What happened at the party?" I asked.

"Oh yeah..." His smile dropped. But then was replaced by cackling. "Oh Lucy, you are incredible drunk."

I felt myself blush as I squealed "Stop teasing me! What happened?" Of course, I'd already remembered, but I needed to hear it from Natsu.

He went into detail of what happened after the boys had returned from outside. I got redder and redder as he explained me crawling around on the floor and asking him to tickle my chin.

"That was defiantly weird!" He cackled. "Then you-" He stopped. He quickly looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was about to talk.

"Then what happened?" I asked softly.

"Um... Luce. Be honest with me." He muttered.

"Um... Ok..." I said.

"After I'd come to your place, after the dinner and everything... Why did you... why did you kiss me?" He was looking straight into my eyes. I don't think I could have turned redder.

"I, um, I, er." I became a spluttering mess.

"Lucy do you... like me?" Natsu questioned. I glanced at him. He was completely serious, the fun, upbeat character had gone. His eyes were fixed and calculating, trying to read my reactions.

"Natsu I... I don't know." I whispered. "I truly don't know."

"But the kiss-"

"I know what I did. And I know it made things awkward between us..." I interrupted, "And I'm sorry for that. But... I've never experienced love, or what ever this is. I'm not sure."

"What do you think?" He asked quietly.

"What do I think?" I repeated.

"What do you think this is?" He corrected. "Do you think we feel love?"

"I think we... Wait. "We?"" I asked. The boy blushed, ducking his head in his white scarf. _"Oh my Mavis... Was I wrong?"_ Natsu broke eye contact with me, blushing even harder.

"Natsu.. Do you.."

"Yeah, I do." He answered bluntly. "Then again, like you, I don't know if this is love."

"Oh Natsu..." I pulled the boy into a hug. His grip was tight, almost as if he didn't want to let go.

"Lucy, what do you want?" He asked into my shoulder.

"Me?" He nodded. "Natsu, I... I don't want us to change. I want us to keep teasing, having fun, not fancy changing ourselves. Just us."

"I agree." He muttered. He pulled away, yet saying close to my face. "I want us to be us, title or not." Only then did I notice his heavy breathing, his pink face. I watched as his eyes briefly darted towards my lips.

"Natsu...?" Too late. The pinkette leaned forwards, eyes fixed onto me. Only then did I truly understand why I loved Natsu Dragneel. He was loud, annoying, always fighting, and not the brightest. Yet, he was friendly and caring. His friends were like his family, and he'd do anything to protect them. He was a good listener, and could turn a bad day perfect without meaning to. His mouth parted open. Even though Gray was the one who introduced me to Fairy Tail, I knew Natsu was the one that made me stay...

 _I know, cliffhanger, Im sorry. Not really. Ive only done like one this story, so I had to add one here. If it seems like it was rushed, it kinda was. I spent the weekend revising for a exam on Wednesday, so I didnt have time to write this chapter. Hopefully its ok, sorry about rushing. Remember to vote for the next story, its coming soon! Thanks for reading, next chapter is Sunday!_


	34. Chapter 34

_So close to the end! Ah, I'm so excited to finish this and start writing new stories. Talking about new stories, have you voted for what the next one will be? You haven't? Well I suggest you do, you could influence what it'll be! Go to my profile page, it'll be at the top. Anyway, reviews and constructive criticism is welcome! Enjoy!_

Chapter 34

 _Gajeel's POV (Monday)_

I walked arm in arm with Levy to school. Even in silence, we were never uncomfortable. I was just fine being with her, and I knew she felt the same. But today, she was buzzing with excitement. On the group chat, Erza and Jellal confirmed to be together. So did Gray and Juvia. I was happy for them, but something kept bugging me. Natsu and Lucy weren't there. I knew Natsu was _meant_ to tell Lucy, but knowing him, he either ran away or didn't tell her. Levy told me that she told Lucy to confess to Natsu, but we weren't sure if either of them did it. We would have to wait until school.

"Gajeel? You listening?" Levy snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh. Yeah, sure, whatever." I replied. She glared at me.

"You weren't listening, where you?" She pouted. "You're meant to listen when a girl is talking to you."

"Not how I roll Shrimp." I chuckled, ruffling her already messy blue locks. She slapped my arm as usual, only this time it felt stronger. I grinned at her.

We entered school early. Sadly, I had to wave bye to Levy, but not before I got the usual peck on the cheek. Grinning to myself, I headed into tutor. Only to find a completely different group of classmates.

"Gajeel?" My teacher, Hughes, glanced at me. "Why are you here?"

"Where's the class?" I asked.

"Didn't anyone tell you, we've swapped the groups around. You're in Class A-1." I sighed and left the room. Just what I needed, a class with a load of idiots that I don't know. On the bright side, Levy might be in my new class. Grinning brightly, I pushed the doors open.

"Gajeel!" Cries came. Looking in the room, I saw most of Fairy Tail. Erza, Jellal, Loke, Gray, Juvia, Aries, Levy and even Yukino was there.

"Good to see ya pal!" Gray greeted, grinning as well.

"No way..." I gasped, looking at them. "They did this on purpose, right?"

"Must have." Loke answered, leaning back in his chair. "This isn't a coincidence, obviously."

"Gajeel, we're in the same class!" Levy squealed happily.

"Yeah... Yeah we are!" I realised. I dropped next to Erza. "Where's Natsu and Lucy?"

"Dunno." Erza shrugged.

"Those two love birds." Loke smiled.

"Hey guys... Do you think Natsu... You know?" Jellal asked.

"What do you think he did?" Erza raised an eyebrow to her new boyfriend.

"Is only between us a thing still?" Gray sighed.

"Nah, tell them." I shook my head. "Levy already knows."

"What?" Loke cried.

"She was awake when I was talking to Natsu about it, sorry." I muttered.

"Anyway, Natsu likes Lucy." Gray stated. No one seemed surprised.

"Yeah, and Lucy likes Natsu." Levy continued. Again, no one seemed surprised.

"Well duh." Jellal joked.

"Of course they do." Erza smiled.

"Thanks for telling them, that was my job!" An angry voice came. We looked to see Natsu at the door, a pink Lucy behind him. "Mavis guys, what happened to only between us?" He asked.

"What, we're over that." Gray shrugged. Natsu sighed and sat down.

"Idiots." He grumbled. Gray shot a look at him, which he returned. In seconds, the two were wrestling on the floor, each throwing punches to the head.

"Stop." Erza barked. The two broke up, still shooting daggers at each other.

"Natsu... You'd said it was your job?" Levy said slowly.

"Yeah." He awkwardly chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "You see, me and Lucy... Um... Er..."

Lucy giggled and latched onto his arm. "We're together." She smiled. Erza, Juvia, Aries, Levy and Yuknio practically screamed in happiness, surrounding the blonde. Natsu turned pink and ducked under his scarf and we turned to him.

"You didn't tell us!" I exclaimed.

"S-Shut up." He stammered back, "Luce wanted to wait until today."

"Well, we don't do that, do we?" Gray smirked. "Me and Juvia told everyone the day we got together."

"So did me and Erza." Jellal said.

"Yeah, well, blame Luce."

"So, Natsu, did you... You know?" Loke asked. Natsu blushed, turning away from us.

"Ohhhhhh, that's a yes!" I teased. Natsu still wouldn't make eye contact.

"We're talking about a kiss right? Not... The other thing?" Jellal asked.

"I mean, you were with her yesterday, right?" I looked at him.

"Yeah..." He replied slowly.

"You two totally fuc-" Gray began.

"Boys?" Erza's harsh tone came from behind us. "What's happening?"

"Um, just teasing Natsu, that's all." Jellal weakly answered.

Erza sighed. "We're meant to be friends. So naturally, we tease him together." Yukino and Juvia practically dragged Lucy next to Natsu, and we bombarded them with questions. The two were a blushing mess, but we couldn't help but laugh at the pair. Eventually, Gildarts entered the class and announced that he would be our teacher. We had to leave Natsu and Lucy alone, so I plopped down next to my girlfriend. She smiled at me, causing warmth to flutter through my heart.

* * *

 _Jellal's POV (Monday, after school)_

After school ended, we headed towards the Fairy Tail pub as usual. But our hearts felt lighter, our laughter louder, and future brighter. I couldn't believe how much closer we had become as a group. A lot closer. The new relationships that had blossomed didn't even have a hint of fading. I mean, if Levy could stay with Gajeel for over two months, nothing could go wrong. We entered and heard cheers from everyone inside. Our whole pub was proud that we'd won the festival, proving Sabertooth wrong. They'd welcomed Yukino with open arms and the whole place felt happier. Except Laxus, who was grumbling behind the bar.

"Hey guys!" Cana greeted, with her usual barrel of booze.

"Hey Cana." Levy smiled as we sat down.

"So, I saw the chat, I heard the new." She sneakily grinned, giving us all _that look_. "What's the gossip?"

"Everyone you'd thought would become a couple happened." Erza reluctantly said.

"YES!" She shouted, raising her hands. "I'm awesome. I knew everyone would get together eventually." She glanced at Yukino. "Oh, sorry."

"N-No, its ok." Yukino waved it off.

"But you're the only one without a partner." Cana said sadly. "Oh, I know!" She leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Yukino's lips. The girl shrieked in embarrassment, while everyone laughed, except Erza, who told Cana off for messing with feelings. Our rays of joy were far from over, yet, later in the year was when the sad news came.

 _Two chapters left. Sorry for another cliffhanger, and for Jellal's short POV. But I really want to start writing next chapter. Remember, that'll be the last one, with chapter 36 being an epilogue. Hopefully my idea will go well. Thanks for reading, hopefully you all enjoyed. Next chapter is Friday!_


	35. Chapter 35

_Final chapter! Holy crap we are finally here! God I'm so happy, this is awesome! We also hit 15k views, incredible! Ahh, can't wait for this to end, even though I'm sad about it! Let's finish strong! Thanks for the support up until now. Reviews and constructive criticism would be welcome, but its the final chapter! Enjoy!_

Chapter 35

 _Lucy's POV_

Days went by. Then weeks. Then months. Every single one filled to the brim with happiness, tears, joy, laughter, fights, everything. Ever since joining Fiore Academy, my life has been an insane rollercoaster. One that I hoped I would never get off. The next school year came, and before I knew it, we were graduating. I woke up on the Friday feeling the happiest I'd ever been. And what made it brighter, the silly pink haired boy was laying next to be, asleep. I grinned to myself. Over our time, he'd love to draw on my face with a marker, so I'd look like an idiot when I entered school. But, I knew where he hid them. Going under my bed, I found a marker and got up. Turning to Natsu, I unscrewed the cap and reached towards him. Then stopped as I saw his eyes glaring at me.

"What'ch doing?" He asked.

"Um, nothing!" I squealed, hiding the pen behind my back. He grinned at me, before leaping from the bed and tried to snatch the marker away from me. He chased me around my apartment, before my phone started ringing.

"Lucy!" Levy called.

"Hey Levy." I answered.

"You ready to graduate?" She asked happily.

"Duh!" I giggled back. "Are you?"

"Almost. Just need to get this one up." She replied. I heard a smack and a groan. "Gajeel, wake up! Today's the day! Ok, I'm back." We laughed together.

"Ok, see you at school!" I smiled. I hung up and turned to Natsu. "Get home, quick. You need to get ready and feed Happy. Wendy must be worried too."

"Alright." He pouted. I tussled his hair and watched him leave. Sighing, I got into the shower and got ready. I threw on the new clothes that the school sent me for the graduation. Checking myself out in the mirror for the last time, I headed out.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu ran up from behind me, Wendy trailing along behind me.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. Natsu latched onto my arm as we headed off. We met up with Loke and Aries, and headed to school together. Reaching the gates, we saw the rest of Fairy Tail, Cana included.

"Where is this thing?" Gajeel asked.

"The back of the school, on the field." Jellal answered. We made our way over. All the seats were lined up in rows, with a huge stage at the front. Groups were already sitting down, like Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus. Cana instantly tried to leave to talk to Bacchus, but Erza stopped her. We took our places, me next to Levy and Juvia. I smiled as I watched the whole year take their own seats. Finally, Mirajane stood up on the stage, and waved for attention, something she didn't have trouble with as how pretty she was.

"Welcome everyone to the graduation ceremony for the Fiore Academy." She said happily. The crowd cheered, happy that they finally got to move on with their lives. "Now, I'd like to introduce a student who agreed to share her thoughts on her time here, Levy McGarden."

"Go for it Levy." I whispered to her. She nodded and made her way up. Standing on the stage, she looked at everyone, a huge smile on her.

"Hello everyone. I am grateful to be given this chance to talk to you all on our last day." She began. "The years here have been some of the best of my life. I've gotten opportunities never given to me before. And that is thanks to everyone of you. I'd met new friends, learned new stuff, met my boyfriend, and had a blast this whole time. Now, I cannot speak for everyone, but I can say that being here has turned me into who I am. Nothing has made me happier. The fact that I'm standing here, ready to move forwards with friends and knowledge gained here is incredible. I don't know what the future holds, whether good or bad, but I'll face it with those I care about most. And I'm sure you'll all live it out to your fullest as well. Thank you." The crowd clapped and roared with approval from her speech. I didn't even notice my own tears in my eyes until Natsu nudged me.

"Crying already?" He asked.

"Shut up." I smacked his arm and stuck my tongue out. I didn't realise that Master Makarov was up on stage.

"Brats!" He boomed over the noise. "I have hated every single day with you kids. Nothing has made me more stressed then you lot. But, I am also filled with pride that Fiore's future generation is leaving this school with the knowledge to make it a better place. What you do now is up to you. We teachers will no longer hold your hand as you move forwards. It is up to you. Brats, let the ceremony begin!"

One by one, students walked onto the stage and received their certificate of graduation from the tiny man. I watched in pride as my many friends walked up and received their certificate. Finally, Makarov called out "Lucy Heartfilia." And I had to squeeze past people to get on stage. I bowed to the Master and took the certificate. Looking into the crowd, I saw Natsu give me the thumbs up. Then he pointed towards the back, where my father was standing, clapping with the rest of the crowd. I wiped tears away as I got off the stage. Many names later, the Master had finished.

"Brats, it has been an honour to lead you forwards." Makarov announced. "Now, do what you must. Everyone, you have graduated the Fiore Academy." Hats flew into the air, and people screamed and laughed and cried with joy. Fairy Tail tackled each other into hugs and kisses, while the girls cried tears of happiness and sadness. So many memories were made at this school, and it was finally over.

* * *

 _Natsu's POV_

We sat down in the Fairy Tail pub as a huge group. Smiles were etched onto our faces and we looked around.

"So, what's everyone doing next?" Loke asked. "I assume we're going to different schools?"

"Sadly, I believe so." Erza sighed.

"Um, me, Lucy and Juvia are going to Crocus Academy next." Levy said in a small voice. "The one in the main city."

"Oh..." Gajeel sighed. "Er, me and Gray are planning to go to the university over in Hargeon."

"Oh..." Levy replied.

"Er, me, Aries and Yukino are actually choosing to go to Oshibana school." Loke said quietly. "But there's a train station, so we can visit whenever!" He added brightly.

"I'm going to Era near Crocus with Jellal." I muttered.

"And I'm heading to Clover Town to study law." Erza said.

"I'm staying here..." Cana grumbled. Everyone was silent, sad to see friends go.

"Hey! Why are we sad!" I snapped. Everyone looked at me. "It's not like one of us died you know. We get to live out our lives, even fuller then before. Hell, we still have the group chat, right? We have each other's numbers, right? We still have this pub, right? We're Fairy Tail damn it." I stood up. "We'll stay in contact every single day, no excuses. Even just typing a message saying that you cant talk today is good enough. Distance won't matter. And every holiday, we come back to this pub and talk. So why are we upset?" I looked at everyone.

"You know Natsu, you're pretty smart sometimes." Gray chuckled. "Even if you have ash for brains."

"At least mine isn't frozen." I joked back. Everyone grinned. "So it's decided?" I asked.

"Of course!" Gajeel answered for everyone.

"YOSH!" I punched the air. I raised my first finger and stuck out my thumb, pointing upwards. "Fairy Tail will never break up!"

Lucy giggled and copied my pose. "No matter how far apart we are, we're still a group."

Juvia copied. "Distance isn't an obstacle for Juvia!"

Everyone followed suit. "Not an obstacle for any of us." Jellal said. We smiled and stood up in a big group hug.

"LAXUS!" I bellowed at him. "Put on some music. We're having a party!" Laxus shrugged and got turned some on. The whole pub broke out into joy, excited for another random party. We danced and singed and laughed and drank. Everyone wanted to spend these last moments with each other having fun. The day went by and the sky darkened. At around six, I pulled Lucy from the pub outside.

"What?" She asked.

"So, if you're going Crocus, and I'm going Era..." I began.

"Natsu, we're staying together!" She stopped me. "I can't live without you, of course we aren't splitting up because of distance." I stared at her, before breaking into laughter. "What?!" She snapped at me.

"Luce, I wasn't breaking up with you!" I cackled. "I was going to suggest moving in together!"

"What?" She gasped.

"Look, Era isn't far from Crocus. I'll happily get up early if I can stay with you." I grabbed her and pulled her closer. "What do you say?"

"Of course!" She squealed, hugging me tightly. We laughed as she pulled away, arms still round me. I looked into her eyes, then to her lips. She smirked as she leaned in.

"NATSU!" Gajeel roared, causing us to jump apart. "There's a fight, hurry!"

"Done!" I shouted, and ran inside, leaving an angry Lucy standing still.

* * *

 _Lucy's POV_

"Done." Natsu grunted, putting the last box on the floor. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. We looked around our new apartment. It was big and looked awesome. The huge windows overlooked a park across the road.

"Are you sure Natsu?" I asked worryingly. "You'll have to catch the bus or train to get to Era from here." Over the summer holidays, the boy had developed a serious case of motion sickness.

"I'll be fine." He waved off my concern. "Besides, if I get to say with you, I'll ride it forever!" I grinned at his silly flirting, ignoring my phone buzzing. Even after everyone had moved to different towns and cities, the group chat was never quiet.

"Well, what about Wendy?" I asked.

"Eh, Romeo's family seems kind enough to adopt her. And I promised to visit at least once a month. But this one isn't happy about it, ironically." Natsu opened the last box and pulled out Happy.

"Natsu!" I shrieked, "We aren't allowed pets!"

"Why do you think he was in the box?" He asked, giving me a look like I was crazy. "I can't leave Happy, he's my best friend!"

"Idiot." I grumbled, yet couldn't deny the smile forming on my lips.

"Hey, Levy and Juvia said they wanted to see the new school again. Gray is with them too." Natsu checked his phone. He lightly grabbed my wrist. "So lets go!" Warmth spread throughout my body. That gentle heat that came from the pinkette never left, even after all this time. I wrapped my fingers round his hand and smiled. Years ago I would have never imagined it. I pulled him back and planted a kiss on his lips. Even now, I can't believe I fell on love with Natsu Dragneel.

 _AHHHHHHH, We're done! 35 complete chapters, and the story is over. Ladies and gentlemen, I want to say a massive thank you to those who've stuck with me until the end. Whether you'd just got here or have been supporting me since day 1, I thank you. Speaking of day 1, the first chapter of this was uploaded on January the 7th. Its been so long, yet we made it. I've finished my first Fairy Tail story, and each chapter was made up as I went along. Seriously, this had no plan to it, I just sat down and wrote with the flow of the story, no planning at all. Guys, this was awesome, I enjoyed myself and I hope you did too. Epilogue out Sunday!_


	36. Chapter 36

_Reviews = 93_

 _Favourites = 56_

 _Followers = 89_

 _Views = 16,339_

 _Thank you. Lets finish this._

Epilogue

"And that was how our relationships began." Lucy Dragneel finished.

"Again, again!" Nashi Dragneel squealed.

"No, that is enough now." Erza Fernandez calmly said.

"Everyone, get to bed, you'll all going to Fiore Academy tomorrow, you need rest." Juvia Fullbuster said.

"Awwww, but Mum, we want to hear it again." Yuki Fullbuster begged his mother.

"Sorry mate, bed." Gray Fullbuster looked at his son.

"They can hear it one more time, right?" Natsu Dragneel looked at his wife. She shook her golden locks.

"No, they can't Natsu." Lucy scolded.

"I say let them." Levy Redfox smiled, hugging Gale Redfox. "What do you think?" She glanced at her husband.

"I don't care." Gajeel Redfox yawned. "What do you want sweetie?" He asked his daughter.

"Still weird hearing _you_ say sweetie." Jellal Fernandez teased, holding onto Sylvie Fernandez's hand.

"Shut up!" Gajeel snapped.

"Gajeel, not now!" Levy seethed.

"I say they hear it one more time!" Natsu shouted. Nashi stood up and hugged her father, her own messy pink hair blending in with his own.

"Me too!" Levy said happily, squeezing Gale tighter. "You want to hear it, right?" She questioned her.

"Yeah, its soooo romantic!" Gale giggled.

"Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"Sylvie?" Jellal asked.

"Again, again!" Sylvie echoed Nashi.

"Guys?" Lucy looked at Loke Lion and Aries Lion.

"I don't mind." Loke smiled.

"Cana?" Natsu asked the alcoholic.

"Sure why not?" Cana Alberona asked back.

"Fine..." Gray muttered.

"Yaaaay!" Nashi, Sylvie, Yuki and Gale cheered. Suddenly, Lucy grabbed her stomach and groaned a bit.

"Luce, you ok?" Natsu asked quickly.

"Yeah, just the baby." Lucy replied, rubbing her stomach.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Jellal asked.

"Nah, we want it to be a surprise." Natsu answered.

"Um, by the way guys." Gray began. He placed a hand on his wife's own stomach.

"Juvia and Gray-sama are having another child." Juvia squeaked.

"Oh my Mavis no way!" Levy cheered.

"Congratulations!" Lucy smiled.

"Gross." Gajeel grunted. "This one better had been asleep." He pointed at Yuki.

"Yes, he was." Gray glared at him.

"I have no idea why you'd want two." Gajeel shook his head.

"I want another one." Levy looked at him.

"No."

"Can we have another?" Jellal looked at his wife.

"Sure, why not?" Erza shrugged.

"Mother, where do babies even come from?" Nashi asked. Everyone went silent, awkwardly looking at each other.

"Ok, lets re-tell the story!" Lucy said loudly, breaking the silence.

"Yaaaay!" The kids cheered, forgetting Nashi's question. Lucy cleared her throat and began, holding onto Natsu tightly.

"Ahhhh, The Fiore Academy. The best school in the country. High class teachers, high class activities, high class cafeteria. High class, everything! And standing in front of it, is me. Lucy Heartfilia. A junior here, after transferring from my boarding school. And, though I don't like to brag, I feel like I'm a attractive girl with long, blonde hair. Which, as I've already noticed, is rare as all of the other students have strange coloured hair..."

 _June 2nd - Future Generations_


End file.
